Misfortunate Remnant
by Ellelehman
Summary: The Silver Eye'd warriors clan is gone. A mass genocide removes them from Remnant, only for their legacy to be carried on by a sole, silent survivor. A little girl named Summer Rose. Will those fighting for the return of balance be able to keep guard of Remnants last hope and save their world before it is too late? Or will she fall into a pair of dangerous, unfortunate hands?
1. A Silent Wild Flower Among Char and Ash

"Don't worry, you're going to make it! You'll be fine!" A woman, branding the well-known Schnee snowflake on her chest, was hovering over the child. A few medics surrounded her, getting to work on the little girls' war-torn body.

'Fine…?' She thought, recalling just the few hours before now.

She recalled her father and brothers fighting, but being overrun and torn to shreds.

She remembered the look on her mother's face when she was crushed by a Goliath, turned into nothing but flesh, blood and bone.

'How will I be-' Summer was unable to finish the thought, her mind exhausted and body in agony.

Trying her best to keep still, Summer breathed hoarse, short, staggered breaths. She realized that her throat wasn't working properly. The memory of the Beowulf that slashed and clawed her throat came flooding back to her. The child began to panic, tears seeping out of her eyes and streaming down her sore face, as more pain was brought to her attention

Her left side was searing; 2nd degree burns ran from her rib cage down to just below her hip and throbbed with every passing second. Gashes and cuts riddled her back and shoulders, two gunshot wounds throbbing in her leg and too many bruises to count.

"Work faster! I think the pain medicine is wearing off! Just-Just put her under again!" The woman screamed at the medics.

Summer wanted to say no, to run away from these strange people. She was sure she would never wake up again, but before she could begin to protest, everything went dark.

As suddenly as she fell asleep, her eyes opened again. A groan escaped the little girls' lips as her body reminded her of her wounds, aching and throbbing with no sign of stopping soon. Summer took in her surroundings with her eyes, unable to move any other part of herself. She was in a giant room, surrounded by blue hues and white decorations. The Shnee snowflake was on the ceiling, decorated the drapes and linens, and was an overall cold presence in the room.

Summer heard the shuffling of feet and footsteps coming closer to her. A woman with white hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes looked down at her.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She cheered, her eyes scanning Summer's face. "You look so exhausted, little one. I can't believe we made it to _you_ in time! I can't believe you're alive! We-we were just flying past when I saw the smoke and heard the screams! When we finally landed, there was just fire and ash. All of a sudden, I found you among the wreckage and-" The woman continued her rambling, seeming so happy. Summer didn't share her enthusiasm. Even if she could show it, she would have to actually be excited or feel blessed to be alive.

She didn't feel either of those things. All she felt was pain and loss.

"You've been asleep for a week, child."

Summer didn't flinch. She wasn't really surprised. What surprised her was her survival. The Grimm ambush and a ghostly figure that glided through her thought-to-be hidden clan. 'It was going to happen eventually', Summer thought to herself, grief washing over her. She began to drown in her thoughts, in her pain and sorrow. 'Daddy always said it would happen sooner or later…but…'

Summer began to cry silent tears.

"Oh! Don't cry, sweetie. Let me help you." The woman grabbed a few tissues and wiped them around Summer's eyes in an attempt to dry her face. It only seemed to make way for more tears, however, and Summer was just beginning to let them out.

She thought of her parents and siblings, of her uncles and aunts, of her clan leader, her cousins and best friends. All of them were gone? The woman had emphasized 'you' when she was addressing Summer, and all she could do in response was prepare to grieve for her entire family; her entire clan.

Summer turned her head slightly, in an attempt to get the woman's attention and ask her if she truly was the sole survivor.

Nothing came. Not even rasp. She couldn't feel the proper muscles to get her voice to work. Her throat, she realized, was starting to feel foreign. How could she be lost in her own body? Did she forget how to speak from the shock? Was her voice going to be gone for a while?

"Honey…"

Summer looked up, seeing concern cross this mysterious Schnee's face. She realized she must have looked like she was going to throw up or something to that affect in trying to activate her voice.

"Listen, little one, your throat was badly damaged. It looked like a Beowulf had attacked you from the claw marks. What I'm trying to get at is that we could save you and repair your throat, but—" The woman paused, exhaling and inhaling big breaths. She seemed very upset.

"You're going to heal…mostly. You didn't lose an eye, any limbs, fingers or ears. You'll likely carry a lot of these scars once you've physically recovered, but that shouldn't bother you too much. Your voice, however…is not coming back. You'll never speak again, sweetie."

Summer couldn't even utter a thought beyond 'never speak again'. She was a mute? She was a mute. She was a mute. A mute?! A mute! She could never speak to people again! The final straw broke within Summer and she began howling and crying silently, throwing her arms and legs wildly. She wanted to scream and shout, to relieve her pain and to ease the stress that she has to now endure. Hearing her voice echo through the room would do something to that effect. Her anger and sorrow could be released into the air and left behind. She could begin to grieve. That was impossible now.

"Sweetie! Stop! You're opening up your wounds! Medic! Medic! Get in here!" The woman screamed, trying to hold Summer down from her fit.

Dizziness began to take hold of her and before she even saw the medics, her world went black.

Summer awoke again, seeing the woman once more watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you going to stay calm?"

Summer breathed slowly in a rhythmic fashion, feeling truly calm and serene. Her brain felt foggy and she nodded slowly in response as to not get sedated again.

"I had them give you a sedative to calm you. Listen to me, child, you are the only one we found from that wreckage. Little to nothing else stood that wasn't chard or a pile of ashes. Including…well…"

Summer understood. Her people. Her family. It was all gone and never coming back. She shifted slightly, doing what she thought could be seen as a nod, hoping it would stop her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the woman's presence. Surprising to Summer, she did stop. Whether it was because she was just trailing off or saw the girls' movement, she didn't know.

"I am Mary Schnee, and you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."

Summer looked off into space, past the walls of the big, empty room in which she laid in.

"I'll leave you to rest, dear." Mrs. Schnee walked out of the vast bedroom, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

She sat, pondering her next move beyond healing. The woman said she was welcome, but that would only be a terrible decision. Summer knew she had to leave as soon as able. If word got out that a SEW was still alive, that woman…that creature, would be back to finish her off. She didn't want any harm to come to the kind woman who found her and fought against Summer's own body to keep her alive.

She decided right then that as soon as her wounds healed, she'd leave. She had no idea where she'd go, but it had to be away from everything. Maybe Vacuo would be a good place to hide out.

For the rest of the night, Summer slept a deep sleep. A new resolve was going to keep her going for as long as she could. She could do at least that to pay back Mrs. Schnee's kindness.

 _ **5 Weeks Later**_

Mary Schnee was a busy woman with a tight schedule, working day and night corresponding with her husband about her company; The Schnee Dust Company, talking with her sister-in-law and daughter, who was visiting on holiday, and taking care of business with young General Ironwood and the Atlesian Army. Somehow, the woman found time after breakfast to always visit her injured guest.

Walking into her room, she stopped dead in her tracks. The bandages were all over the floor and steam was coming from the bathroom.

'She has been moving around more these past three weeks, but to get up and go to the shower on her own?'

She knocked on the door, hoping the child wasn't passed out or hurting in any way.

A moment passed before the young girl walked out with dry hair, new clothes, and a bandage around her neck.

"Oh, you're okay! You feel well enough to be doing these things on your own?!" Mary sounded a little freaked out, seeing the results of wars and battles for herself being a retired Atlas Specialist, she knew how long it usually took for people to heal from drastic wounds, yet this girl, not even 12, could walk around with ease and function by herself.

Summer nodded, smiling back at Mary. She made a grimace and pointed to her side.

"Well, those were 2nd degree burns! They'll take at least another two months before they stop being tender."

Summer walked back to the bed, picked a piece of parchment up from the nightstand and gestured for Mary to take it.

She walked over and took the paper from the girl.

 _Hello Mary, my name is Summer Rose. Thank you for everything you've done. You have helped me physically heal and recover these past few weeks and I couldn't be more grateful. I will be leaving in about two weeks as I need to find a new life for myself. Don't worry about me, I plan on staying with friends of my parents in Vacuo._

Mary looked up from the paper, eyeing up the girl. "Very well written for a child of your age."

Summer only smiled back.

"Well, I assume that if you're going back out there, you know how to fight?"

Summer nodded, which only made Mary laugh.

"That was a joke. You're not leaving yet, my dear Summer. When you leave, you will be leaving with a weapon and the ability to hold your own."

Summer looked offended and pouted out of frustration.

"I don't doubt you know something about fighting, but you're going to learn from me. We'll start in two hours, considering how eager you seem to want to leave."

Summer stared at the woman for a few moments before giving in, bowing slightly in order to gesture a 'much appreciated' or 'thank you'.

"Go eat, then. We have a lot of work to do."


	2. Dispersed into the World

The sound of metal against metal made Summer's spine shiver in utter delight.

It had always been said that SEW's were born with the inner desire to fight; they were born warriors. Summer realized just what that entailed when she began her training with Mary Schnee. For her, it meant fun, excitement, an inner drive that couldn't be explained bursting from her very core and driving itself right into her arms and legs and compelled her to thrust, move, dodge, and swing with pure glee.

In the past two months, Summer had picked up at a frightening pace the technique of sword fighting. She dual wielded two short swords, slightly longer than daggers but too short to be considered a katana or long sword. She was a prodigy, or at least a typical silver eyed member. Short and petite, the child could easily dodge attacks, use her opponents size to her advantage, and strike in sensitive places.

Her sword collided with Mary's, sending sparks into the air and a piercing sound through their bodies. Summer loved the sound that many had to train to get used to. A smile curled upon her lips as she dodged Mary's second wave of attacks, using her semblance Disperse when needed.

With two more swings of her blade, Summer had Schwarz Rose, her right sword, up against her mentor's neck.

Klein, Mary Schnee's butler, called the match. "Tenth time in a row? My lady, are you sure you're not letting this girl win?" He chuckled.

Mary looked genuinely disappointed, grabbing a towel that Klein was holding to wipe her face of sweat. "I…wish."

Klein chuckled some more. "Well…she is a…you know…" He gestured, and Mary knew what he was going to say, but it still didn't make her feel better.

"No Silver Warrior I ever met before was ever this strong. She's a prodigy among prodigy's."

"So the pupil has outdone the master. Why do you look so upset?"

"I, a previous Atlas Specialist, was bested by a twelve-year-old! Ten times!" Mary threw her hands up, hardly believing it herself.

Summer could only smile innocently and bow to her mentor. She truly was grateful for having a strong, competent teacher. Mary bowed back, acknowledging her pupil.

"I guess…that's it then? You can go…" Mary couldn't hide the hint of sadness in her voice. She had grown to see this girl as a second daughter. Though she seemed much older than her age, an old soul with an older mind, the sweet, petite Summer truly gave her the feeling that she had a second child in the family.

Summer nodded silently, expressing both her desire to leave and an unmistakable fondness for Mary. It was going to be painful to leave. There, however, was no other option. Remnant may be dangerous, but she had been secretly practicing in the middle of the night how to use her power's. She was nowhere near a fully-fledged Silver Eye, but she knew that in a pinch, her instincts could take over if need be.

"I wish you all the best, Summer. Come see me before you leave, alright?" Mary turned quickly and ran from the arena, hiding her watery eyes from the child. Summer sighed, feeling as if she was also losing someone close to a maternal figure for her. She didn't falter, though. Mary had her own family to be with and Summer needed to be far away.

A calm that came with that certainty, that conviction, washed over her. Abandoning her thoughts of 'hurting' Mary's feelings, she walked out of the arena and toward the third floor, where 'her room' was.

Entering the cold, Schnee branded room, she grabbed her small backpack that had been pack and ready since the second time she bested Mary in combat. Going through it once more, she checked off her notebook, pens and ink, change of underwear and clothes, a whet stone for her blades, dust cartridges for her pistols in Schwarz and Rot Rose, and a few more odds and ends. Before throwing it on her back, she grabbed a white cloak that was a gift from Mary and threw it on.

She wasn't really a fan of it being white, but knew that Mary had it made, or bought, with love. Summer didn't really care one way or the other. It was some cover from onlookers and kept her eyes out of the public's view.

With a quick swing, her backpack was on and Schwarz and Rot were in their holsters, ready for use if need be. Summer grabbed the door handle and with one more look around the room, closed the door behind her.

"Excuse me?"

Summer looked up, seeing a tall young man with dark black hair and steel blue eyes looking at her. He was dressed in Atlesian Army clothes; a Generals to be specific.

Summer looked him in the eyes and cocked her head, to signal to him that she was listening.

"I'm looking for—" The young man stopped suddenly, staring at her with his mouth slightly open. Summer shifted uncomfortably, raising her eyebrows in question to his behavior.

"You must be Summer Rose. The last silver eye."

Summer's heart sank. No, he knew about her? How-

'Mary'

Summer used Disperse to disappear from him. Her heart was racing as she raced out of the Schnee mansion.

She couldn't go to Vacuo anymore. Not only had Mary known about both her power and her destination, now some man in the military knew, too?

No, she had to leave. Now. Any later and there could be trouble for her or for the Schnee's.

She caught her breath, lungs burning in the cold air. A few more yards and she would be on an airship. But where to? Summer picked up the pace once more, deciding that Vale was the best course of action. The kingdom was large and the outer lands even larger.

Using the last bit of her Aura, she managed to sneak onto one of the Schnee's Dust airships in the cargo hold, heading for Vale.

Hiding behind a large stack of crates, Summer held herself in a small ball. She needed to rest. Should someone come to check the cargo hold, she would need Disperse at her disposal.

Her mind cursed Mary for speaking about her. Had she gone when she knew she needed to, maybe Mary wouldn't have gotten so attached. Maybe she wouldn't have run her mouth off to people who did not know Summer or understand her situation.

She sighed, feeling defeated. She needed to be alone from now on. It was the only way anyone would stay safe.


	3. The Branwen Twins and a Wicked Witch

"You two are quite a unique pair of siblings. Your gifts are wasted here. I can introduce you to a whole new world of power."

Both brother and sister, no more than fifteen, took in the woman who stood before them. Her skin, void of any warmth or any signs of life, was opaque white with black lines decorating her skin. They trailed down her arms and around her Grimm-red eyes. She was clad in black with strange, red designs and symbols detailing her garments.

The two twins stared at her, their attention caught and eyes riddled with intrigue.

"Do you want power?"

This ghostly figure of a woman cocked her head to the side, a devious smile subtly stretched across her face.

"Am I mistaken? Does the life of a bandit suit you both more?"

The twins simultaneously smirked, mirroring one another unintentionally. The first to speak was the girl, clad in red and black with feathery, long, dark hair. Her skin matched her brothers in tone, but was of a slightly paler hue.

The children's bloody red eyes were staring down the mysterious figure before them, trying to piece together what she had just offered at their feet.

"You think you can offer us power? Who are you?" Her tongue was sharp but to the point.

"What are you after, approaching us and offering up such a limited commodity as 'power'?" The boy added, taking a step towards the mysterious white woman. He was dressed similarly to his sister in color, black and red garments from head to toe. His spiked, black hair seemed as light as air and bounced as if it possessed no weight.

She could see that the two of them were quick to speak their minds. They did not seem intimidated, but interested. The boy and girl were challenging her; calling what they assume is a bluff.

"I do not think, I know, young lady. As far as who I am, you can call me Salem. As for what I am after…" She paused, collecting her thoughts into a small string of words and looking directly at the young boy, whose body tensed up with her eyes on him. "…I'm looking for strength."

"What?" The twins, again, mirrored one another.

"I'm searching for a small group of strong, skilled warriors…huntsmen and huntresses, if you will, to join me. The world of Remnant, as you two know it, will be over very soon. A new age is dawning on the horizon, but before that can happen, I need more reliable, loyal associates."

The woman turned away from the children, staring at their campsite's campfire smoke in the distance.

"Thieving, killing, camping, and all for what? Just to do it again in a day? Come with me, and you will never have to live your lives in such squalor."

"That is our family!" The girl snarled in retort. "We do not live in squalor and we do not dread surviving."

Salem turned back to the brother and sister, seeing that they had advanced toward her while her back was to them.

"Family?" Salem stared at the two of them, holding in a laugh at the ridiculous notion. "You're willing to squander your talents for family?" The children's eyes narrowed, their mouths slightly grimacing and barring their teeth at her. The girl seemed especially irritated, twisting her mouth into what looked like a snarl, sans vocals. Without needing words, Salem understood their stance on 'family' and received their message clearly.

'That is the line. Do not cross it.'

When Salem heard rumors about two bandit twins whose skills were legendary and carried semblances of Death and Misfortune, she knew they'd be perfect candidates. When she heard that they could shift their bodies into the forms of black birds, her desire to bring them into her fold grew. Salem had no idea, however, that the children were not only loyal, intelligent, and family-oriented, but had animalistic mannerisms that they carried into their human bodies.

She couldn't help but smirk, amused at the two of them.

"You both are free to do as you please. I meant no disrespect, but you are wasting your time here. Follow me and show me loyalty, and you can have whatever you please. Power is just the tip of what I am offering you. I also offer you limitless freedom and an opportunity to grow into your strengths; to become stronger than you ever imagined. Serve me well and you may even have…" She paused as if the word she was about to speak was sour; that it had spoiled her mouth with something afoul. "…a family. Your family."

The twins looked at one another for a brief moment, faces relaxed and their interest peeked once again.

Surprisingly, the quieter one of the two stepped forward first, posture relaxed with a devious, wretched smirk cut into his face. "Heh, I'll admit…that is just too tantalizing of an offer to refuse. I'm in for whatever you have planned."

Up close, Salem could now see two nasty scars that framed his left eye. One went from the bottom of his eye and stopped just past his brow. The other cut from his inner left cheek and traveled all the way across his nose, getting achingly close to his right eye. Salem welcomed the boy with a slight nod of her head. 'He'll be very useful' she thought. 'He might be more useful than that scorpion faunus boy.'

Salem looked back toward the girl, who seemed surprised that her brother made the decision so quickly…or maybe that he made his decision without her. She pondered for a few moments. Salem could see her mind turn, weighing the options. Just as she was about to leave, taking this girls brother away from her, he spoke up.

"Come on, Raven! It's not like this is goodbye. We'll see them again." He reassured her, giving his sister a smile that was filled with excitement and determination. "You stay here your whole life, you'll never learn to truly fly. Don't you want to live differently for a change? Don't you want to see the world? What better way to do it than to go with her?" The boy gestured to Salem, thumb thrown over his shoulder.

"You've always looked for an excuse to leave them, Qrow!" The girl, now known as Raven, responded with a raised voice and seemingly raised temper. "You're going to turn your back on the people who took us in and raised us? Fed us? Taught us everything we know?" Raven threw her hands about as she fought with her brother.

"I'm not turning my back on them! I'm paving the road to something new." Qrow threw his hands into his pockets, not sharing his sisters need to gesture with her arms as she talked. "Leave with me. We'll learn so much more with her than we ever could here or at those academy's. No one will mess with us. No one will have the strength to even be considered a threat, providing she can keep her promises." Qrow threw his eyes over his shoulder, eye up Salem with a raised eyebrow and his smirk still plastered to his face.

Salem simply nodded her head once.

"You've always talked about how the tribe needs newer ideas and stronger forces. If we leave, we can eventually bring back new information and plenty of new ways for the tribe to grow."

Raven seemed to change her attitude once she heard his line of logic. She stood there, mulling things through a moment more.

"I still think you're full of it."

"Well, yeah, _I'm_ probably not going back…but you? You do whatever you want. Like she said, serve her well and you can have whatever you want." Qrow stood before his sister with an arm extended and an open hand.

Raven sighed, walking quickly towards her twin and grabbing his arm. They shared a moment, staring at one another for a brief second before turning toward Salem.

Salem smiled, pleased with the outcome. She began walking deep towards a cave on the edge of the twin's tribe's woods. The twins followed her.

"I'm Raven Branwen. This is Qrow Branwen, my older brother."

Salem did not turn her head at Raven's introduction, but simply answered her, "Welcome, Branwen twins."


	4. The Mirrored Fallen

The chaos that followed Beacon's and Haven's fall was nothing the world had seen.

A double blitz attack on both schools commenced in the middle of the night, on a seemingly ordinary day. Students had probably been in bed for at least an hour or two before a synchronized explosion hit the schools. The blasts were devastating and deafening, shocking anyone who was awake and waking anyone who had been in a deep slumber.

A young man, in his late teen years, donned an avian-like Grimm mask, and began to lead his attack on Vale. Specific instructions were given to him by her majesty; cause confusion and bring chaos onto the school grounds. Make the children scatter and give the Grimm free reign. Leave Beacon Tower…leave the headmaster to _her_.

An ocean away, a young girl also committed the same act on Haven, sporting a similar mask that mimicked the markings of a Grimm. Raven's instructions mimicked that of her brothers, excluding the headmaster, Leo. She gave her the choice: kill him or let him cower in the wake of her destruction.

The twins had been in Salem's inner circle for a little over three years, planning the downfall of the two schools along with their headmasters. The daily training the Branwen's had gone through built them into Salem's ideal "associates". Cunning, powerful, stealthy, and the ability to perform a task without fail. They became the promising additions she spoke of three years ago, and they had no qualms about showing off their power.

Qrow sat at the edge of Emerald Forest, high up in one of the trees, just watching everything unfold. His red eyes danced over the campus, watching students attempt to fight off Grimm, fires spread, and panic rise. His scroll vibrated against his leg, taking his attention from his work and focusing on the communication device in his pocket.

A message sent from his sister.

"TURN ON YOUR EARPIECE."

As 'requested' from his sweet sister, Qrow switched the little device that sat in his ear on, chuckling at the literal earful he was about to hear.

"WHY WAS THAT NOT ON?"

"I'm assuming since you have time to yell at me, you're done on your end, too?"

"I…wouldn't say done. It is mass panic here and everyone is trying to flee. Did Salem want us to terminate everyone?"

Qrow snorted, "No, Rae. Just cause immeasurable confusion and disorder. That's all." He smiled, eye the school again. From Beacon Tower, he caught glimpses of bright, green light jumping from the windows. He narrowed his eyes, pondering if that was where Salem was at the moment.

Suddenly, a giant blast of green and red light mixed with one another, bursting through the now shattered tower windows.

The dark building was still and dark. Qrow simply stared at the structure, analyzing for any sign of the headmaster or Salem.

"Hey, Raven…we might have a— "

"Problem?" A familiar, unsettling voice came from behind him.

He smirked, not even bothering himself with turning around. "Nevermind, Rae."

"I thought the old man had beaten you. I was about to be embarrassed that you, who talks about power, chaos and even aided in training me, could be beaten by a man who could be my great-great-grandfather. I have to say, though, that fight looked intense, even from here." Qrow's silver tongue and sarcastic speech mannerisms knew no bounds, even to Salem. He jumped down to the queen of the Grimm, seeing the fires on the campus finally die out. "Shame that I missed such a spectacle."

Salem chuckled, seeming to be amused. "If you were any less of the man you are, or soldier for that matter, I'd cut that tongue out and spare our ears."

Qrow smirked back, slouching his shoulders and shoving his hands into his pockets. His face turned, becoming stoic and serious.

"Raven, we're through here. What's your status?"

"Tyrian and I are through here as well. He's just enjoying himself now." A loud cackle could be heard in the background of static and Raven's breathing.

"I see. Come back to the checkpoint, then. I'll meet you there."

"Roger."

Qrow removed his earpiece, wishing Raven all the luck in tearing that little psycho away from his "fun".

"They've completed their task. Once Tyrian tires himself out, they'll be heading back to the checkpoint." Qrow looked back to his leader, waiting for her final orders.

"Excellent. I suppose we shall head back as well." Salem turned, walking past her horde of Grimm and into a red, energized portal.

"Perfect work, Qrow." Her final words echoed before the portal closed. Without haste, Qrow changed shape and took flight, ready to meet up with his twin and crazed "house mate".


	5. You're Remnants Last Hope

" _You're Remnant's last hope"_

Those words might as well be carved into Summer's forehead at this point in her life.

When the Mirrored Fall happened, Vale and Mistrel were in turmoil. The schools provided safety and peace of mind for the citizens of both kingdoms, but now people were getting attacked by Grimm left and right with no one able to protect them.

Summer had only turned 15 when she was approached in a bar by a man whose hair reminded her of the sun, a young, military general, and a little Schnee by the name of Winter. Ironwood had gone out looking for her after the fall of the two schools, realizing that the next targets would soon be Atlas and Vacuo, and gaining important information about the new threat on the horizon.

The problem was, it wasn't on the horizon. Salem had made her presence known and began attacking Remnant swiftly and aggressively. Towns were either burned to the ground or took to surrendering, hailing Salem as their new ruler. Not only had this started small battles and wars between neighboring villages and towns, but it also made it more difficult for Summer to travel.

Thinking that she found refuge in a small, low-lit bar might have been a foolish thought, but she was hungry and in dire need for new information about Salem's current 'civilizaitons'. She had no desire to be caught. Knowing who she was and what she could do, Salem would most definitely kill her on the spot.

"Excuse me?"

Summer froze, stomach turning at the sound of familiarity. She hated familiarity. It was the one thing she was trying to avoid most in this world was anyone who would know or recognize her.

"Pardon me miss, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The voice continued. She couldn't use Disperse and escape. Actions like that raise eyebrows and cause commotion. A light sigh escaped her lips as she slowly turned to see exactly who she thought she'd see; that pesky Atlasian military boy, who was a young man now, from the Schnee mansion.

"I thought it was you." The young man smiled confidently at her. Summer wanted nothing more than to punch that smile off of his face. She pulled away slightly, hoping her body language told him that she wanted to be left alone.

"Please, come take a seat with us."

Summer internally screamed, finding the man in front of her rather off-putting and a bit too foreword. A heavier sigh left her as she moved from the bar stool and followed him, feeling she had no other choice at this point.

The man led her to a table in the balcony, which was empty. The table was accompanied by another young man with blond hair and bandages on his face and a small girl who reminded her of Mary Schnee.

A chair was pulled out for her and she wasted no time in sitting down. Summer had no desire to drag whatever this was out. They were going to talk to her, she would deny them, and then it would be over. She could go back to what she came there to do in the first place.

"Thank you…Summer Rose." The man held out his hand toward Summer. She reached out, thinking he would shake hers, showing they were on equal and friendly terms. The Atlesian general, however, took hold of it and pecked the top of her hand. "It's such a delight to see you once again."

Summer did not falter or move. She remained motionless and stone-faced, having no time for these pleasantries and unable to engage in them even if she had the ability to.

He took his seat, and began to speak to her with a tone of hope in his voice and righteousness in his eyes.

"My name is Gen— James…James Ironwood. I used to be a general in the Altasian Military. This," He gestured to the man with blonde hair, "is Taiyang Xiao Long, a good friend and previous student at Beacon Academy. He and I are here to talk to you about the current state of Remnant."

Summer paid them no attention, as during his little introduction, her eyes met with the small, obvious Schnee girl, who couldn't have been more than five years old. The child was staring at Summer, specifically her scars on the right side of her face and the ones protruding from over her collar.

Ironwood caught that Summer was focused on the child, and decided to introduce her with noticeably less vigor. "The child's name is Winter, and I'll just assume you know what family she belongs to. The lady of the house entrusted her with me about a month after the Mirrored Fall event. The family is…well, they were attacked."

Summer's eyes shot back to Ironwood.

"The whole home was attacked by faunus scum. They call themselves the White Fang and they are a small section of Salem followers. I believe the family is alright, but Winter has been with us ever since."

Summer turned her attention immediately back to Winter, eyes softening and showing her rare, sweet smile to the little girl.

"Did dat hert?" Winter touched her throat, eye up Summer's scar-tissued one. Summer smiled wider, nodding slightly, but also shrugging her shoulders as to divert the child from hanging on her confirmation that, yes, getting your throat nearly torn out does in fact hurt.

Taiyang began speaking to Winter in Summer's stead, "Winter, this is Summer Rose. She can't talk, so you have to wait until she writes to answer you, okay?"

Winter nodded, moving from her chair over to Summer and tugging on her cloak. Summer couldn't remember feeling this way before. She was simply excited for such a cute little girl to find interest in her. Picking the girl up and setting her on her lap, Summer turned her eyes back to the two men.

"Summer, we need you. You're Remnants last hope." Ironwood finally got to his point, one that Summer was now sure she did not want to hear.

She simply stared at the two men, as if to question that declaration. 'Last hope' sounded far too dramatic.

"You are the only one who can stop her. It is your duty and destiny as a SEW to save Remnant and kill Salem."

Her face shifted to that of dread and apprehension. Ironwood, a man she had only been around less than 10 minutes her whole life, was asking her to throw her life away in a foolish attempt to save this already dying world.

"You won't be alone, either. We are the leaders of a new group we called The Resistance. We aren't big, but we hold huntsmen all over the world in our court. Our goal was always to find you and help you defeat Salem. You can end it. You can save our world and…get some much needed revenge for yourself."

Summer did not like this man, or the quite blond who was quietly trying to distract himself from the painfully unsettling conversation. What was he talking about? Revenge? How was killing Salem going to make her parents and siblings return? How could such a fight bring her war-torn body and combat obsessed mind peace? Would it repair the damage done to her? The fight would be the ultimate thrill for her, but other than that, going head to head with Salem held nothing for her. There was no closure in this deal for Summer and he only tacked it on to try and entice her or guilt trip her.

A scowl began to form on Summer's face, feeling a large amount of rage build up in her system, until she felt a cold hand against her face. She looked down, seeing Winter staring at her with big, deep blue eyes. Her hands were soft against Summer's similarly soft skin. Winter smiled up at her, making the conflicted woman before her break. Summer realized that she had to fight Salem…just not for the reasons Ironwood listed.

Once upon a time, a Schnee saved her life. Should the current situation be allowed to progress, girls like Winter will die. They will not live to see any future worth living for.

Her mind was made up. She looked into the eyes of the two men and nodded, resolve and conviction burning in her bright, silver eyes.

"So, you'll join us?"

A simple nod was all she gave in response. Cradling Winter in her arms and not wasting anymore time, the newly formed trio got up from the tables and left the building.

"We'll take you to the town Inn. That's where we've held up for the past three days." Taiyang addressed Summer, smiling at her with blush staining his face.

Summer did not respond, attention focused on a now sleeping Winter. Wrapping her white cloak around her, she followed the two men to her…

'Destiny'…


	6. When I First Met You

Qrow walked down from his room to the master staircase, stretching his arms and back as he descended the three floors to the main hall. Adulthood had blessed him, swapping his scrawny, skinny vessel for a much more muscular, toned, ample body. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and pants, accompanied by a red vest and black boots. His signature rings, wristband wrap and necklace were all in place along with his messy, out of place, feathery hair.

Salem had summoned him for a private meeting. It had been at least two months since he left the domain of the Grimm, and more importantly, Salem's castle. To say that he was giddy at the chance to take a new mission was an understatement. He had no idea that when he agreed to join Salem, a choice he has yet to regret, the job entailed eliminating any chance of having a proper fight again.

He had become so bored out of his skull, Qrow had resorted to fighting with Tyrian, Raven, or even Cinder for entertainment. That is, if he wasn't already plowing her into her sheets and making her scream in pleasure and allowing the both of them to release some much needed tension. For Qrow, however, nothing seemed enough anymore.

Anxiety was high in Qrow and he needed a better outlet than fighting his weaker twin or fucking little miss sass. Salem's new task might just be it.

He began skipping, a devious smile etched across his face. Coming to the central hall doors, he composed himself, trying to quite his racing heart and quell his excitement.

He was a professional, after all, and he needed to act like it in front of Salem.

Opening the doors, he strolled through, hands swaying slightly at his side and his signature smirk still plastered to his face. Salem lifted her head, locking eyes with the Branwen man. Without asking for permission or where to sit, unlike the ass-kissers he and Raven worked with, he took a seat about two chairs down from her, leaning into the back and propping one leg up to the table.

"You seem excited, Qrow." Salem eyed up his leg as it rocked his chair back and forth ever so slightly.

His smirk deepened, having no self-control to keep a deep chuckle from shaking out of his throat.

"Am I not allowed to be?" He cocked his head to the side, sarcastically challenging Salem's previous sentence.

"Since you seem so eager, I'll cut right to the chase. We know where she is."

Qrow stopped his rocking, staring at Salem with nothing short of surprise. He sat there, waiting to hear the rest. Salem continued,

"She is being held by the two leaders of the resistance. A blonde young man with a scar along his face and the previous general Ironwood. I'm tasking you with the job this time. Retrieve her. Alive and well."

"What, you don't want Hazel to mess it up for the fifth time by sending him in?" Qrow knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't help himself. This is exactly what he wanted, and he has wanted it since it was first entrusted with Hazel. Not only would he be getting to fight again, he'll finally be able to meet this mysterious, supposedly silver eyed girl.

Salem ignored his second challenge, sensing his giddiness.

"Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes."

Salem handing over a digital memory chip. "Place that in your scroll. It will give you information as to their whereabouts."

Qrow clipped in the chip to his phone without haste and began to leave. "I have one more question…what do you want done with the others? Her guardians?"

"Whatever you see fit. It's not as if they're a threat." Salem waved her had to Qrow as she turned away from him.

"Yes ma'am." He spoke with confidence, almost running out of the room.

"Look out, Bright Eye's, here I come."

Nine years had travelled by in what seemed like a blink of an eye. There was no time to count weeks, months, years in their lives. The small group trudged through all of Remnant at least twice, running from Salem's men, fighting off White Fang member, and just trying their best to take back towns and survive.

For the past two weeks, the four of them had hid out in a dilapidated old inn in the outskirts of Mistrel. They had a recent run in with a nest of King Taijitu's and needed to recover their strength from the ordeal.

Night had fallen so fast; Summer began to wonder if they were closing into winter at this point in the year. She stared at the stars through a hole in the ceiling on the second floor.

"Mom! Foods on!" Winter called, waving to her adoptive mother as she walked up the rickety stairs. The young Schnee sat herself down next to Summer, handing her a can of soup that was barely warm.

The pair usually ate by themselves. Ironwood and Taiyang used their meal time to strategize and Summer could honestly care less about their pursuits.

What started out as a way to protect Winter and other children like her became the only constant pillar in her life.

Ironwood had devolved to drinking severely and heavily since his men have been slaughtered left and right White Fang and Salem's men, and no information as to how to get Salem out into the open for Summer to take her on had surfaced. He had become violent, aggressive, and, in her opinion, abusive. Sober, he was tolerable, but anymore that was more of a rare sight than new information.

Taiyang was always staring at her and trying to make small talk with her. She counted hundreds of times that he almost "confessed" whatever he held for her to her face, but ultimately always chickened out. It grated on her nerves. There was a time where she thought that if things were different, then there might have been a possibility, but since getting to know him more, she realized that was far from the case.

Summer felt nothing for the two men. She knew she was only a tool to them and nothing more. Her only joy was her adoptive daughter, Winter. Years ago, she had promised that should the war ever finally end, all that that implies, she would help Winter reconnect with the Schnee's. If they're even alive that is.

"They're arguing a lot these days." She spoke up, turning a face of concern to Summer. "Er, well, Jimmy argues…Tai just sort of sits there. Is he always going to be the punching bag?" Winter pouted in an adorable manner. Only fourteen and she is beginning to see the folly in the two men they follow across Remnant. Summer giggled, which was small bursts of air coming from her throat, void of any sound.

She patted Winter's head and took her hand in hers, rubbing it gently.

"I know, as long as we have each other…" Winter smiled, leaning her head against Summer.

"How have your hands stayed so soft, Mom? Mine are all callused and gross." Summer could feel the pout on the young teens face.

'Because Ironwood never lets me fight' Summer thought to herself, cursing that man for making Winter fight when she herself was 'forbidden' to fight.

Finishing their meal, Summer stroked Winter's short, soft hair.

'Love you, kiddo.' Summer thought, curling up beside Winter as they both fell asleep.

A hand shoved itself onto Summers face, spooking her into waking up. Ironwood put a finger over his mouth and prompted to shush her. Grabbing his hand and throwing it down, she undid her collar, pointing to her throat and looking at him like the dumbass he was.

"Oh…right. Listen, there is someone skulking around outside. We're going to fend him off, but you need to stay here." Ironwood stood up, walking back down to the ground floor.

Summer paused for a moment, trying to wake up and take in everything James had said. She attempted to get up, but was stopped. Turning behind her to see what was keeping her there, she saw the signature Schnee glyph keeping her in place. Panic set itself into Summer, realizing Winter was downstairs, ready to battle whoever was coming toward them.

Suddenly, she felt it. The feeling of the energy from outside their shambles of a hide-out was…intoxicating. It was an aura unlike she had ever felt before. Summer's inner desire to fight began to kick in, smiling at the thought of a person being that strong still alive. More importantly, it was an enemy, someone she could fight. Thoughts of Winter drifted away as Summer had a new obsession. Meet this person who could fire up her Silver Eyed Blood; who could make her feel alive again.

Ironwood, Taiyang and Winter all stood inside of the ground floor, scanning the outside of the old inn through a giant hole in the side of the wall. They all could feel the presence, but didn't see them. The group heard a cawing close by.

"A crow?" Tai whispered.

Suddenly, there he stood. Red eyes staring back at the two men and child. Silently and calmly, the dark haired man began walking toward them.

"You!" Ironwood called out to the man, pointing his pistol to him. "Stop right there! Come any close and I'll-"

Within seconds, there he stood, face pressed against James' pistol and eyes that said he was itching for a fight.

"You'll…what." The man dared Ironwood, sending shivers down the half-machines spine. He grabbed James' wrist and pistol, throwing him against the wall.

"Hi. Names Qrow. I'm here because a little entity of evil told me you have a woman here. A woman my group has been searching for many years."

Ironwood attempted to kick Qrow off of him but he was stopped, the dangerous man clad in black and red throwing his own leg against James' to halt his retaliation. Qrow grabbed the man by his grey, dirty turtleneck and slammed him against the wall a few times, then proceeded to toss him into Taiyang, who was attempting a sneak attack. The men hit the opposite wall with such force that more cracks were clawing themselves into the old paint.

Before Taiyang could make his way back to Qrow, the dark haired man was already next to him, knocking his head into the wall further. Blood began to trickle down the man's face as he groaned against the rotten wood and drywall.

Ironwood grabbed Qrow's arms, twisting them behind him. "You're going to stay right here! You'll nev—" Ironwood was cut off, being bashed in his face by Qrow's back skull. Ironwood released him, dazed for a merely a moment, which gave his enemy enough time to roundhouse kick the man to the floor. Qrow turned back to see Taiyang groaning and unable to stand back up.

"Pathetic." Qrow murmured as he grabbed Ironwoods robotic arm.

"So, tin man, does this side still feel pain? Tell me where she is and this can all stop." Qrow's lips curled into a menacing smile, knowing he was not going to tell him. Ironwood groaned on the floor, managing a 'Fuck you' in between gasps of breath. Just as he thought. Ironwood's response meant that Qrow had every right to terminate this man. He placed his foot against Ironwoods face and grabbed his robotic appendage tightly.

Mechanical grinding sounds came from Ironwoods arm and shoulder along with screams. Qrow was twisting his right member and pulling it in ways that no limb should ever be contorted, making the general squirm and writhe under Qrow's heel.

Suddenly, Winter was beside Qrow and made a slash at him with her sword. Her attempt was to protect Taiyang and Ironwood, but she fell short as her confidence immediately dwindled upon getting closer to Qrow. Or rather, it completely vanished once he had his eyes set upon her.

He smirked, dropping Ironwoods arm, distorted and misshapen, and grabbed weapon from her. Giving it a quick toss in her opposite direction, his piercing red eyes fell into hers once more. Winter backed up, feeling beyond intimidated, but tried to recall some of the fighting stances her mom had taught her. With her arms up ready to guard, Qrow merely continued his staring, his face as straight as a board.

"Where. Is. The warrior, little Schnee?" Qrow asked slowly and carefully, making sure that Winter heard him clear as day. His weight shifted slightly, bringing himself closer to the little Schnee.

"D-Don't come any cl-" Winter was cut off by a blow to the stomach, sending her against a wall inside the shambles of a hut the resistance called a hide out. She coughed, eyes wide and watery, trying to catch the wind that had been knocked out of her.

Qrow chuckled, sneering at the tiny Schnee's agony. He looked around the room, the wreckage from his fights everywhere. By his legs laid a man his age with golden hair which was stained with blood and dirt. Under his other foot was General Ironwood. Qrow didn't believe it when he heard that Atlas had a half man half machine running a section of the Atlasian military, but here he was. Unable to get up and licking the dirt from Qrow's shoes. Then there was the little Ice princess, Winter. A pathetic girl with no true idea as to what Qrow had planned for her; how he was going to make her cry.

"This is it? This is the resistance?! HAHA! What a joke." Qrow's face shifted from amused to stone-faced and detached. "You all had my hopes up. Here, I thought I was going to be able to finally get a work out. A chance to actually fight again. I suppose that was just wishful thinking on my part, but if you are going to be " _protecting_ ," Qrow added in air quotes, "Remnants last hope, then maybe you should be able to _fight_?"

He walked toward Winter slowly, taking in her frightened face. Her body shivered with what could have been fear or adrenaline. He wasn't sure.

Only a few inches away from her, Qrow leaned down and looked her dead in the eyes. His red eyes narrowed and he smirked, hearing the girl's shaky, staggered breath. Qrow figured it was all due to a broken rib.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where…is she?"

Winter could only breathe, shock and blinding pain encompassing her thoughts. Qrow was unlike any of Salem's other henchmen, unlike any of the White Fang's soldiers, he was on a completely different level…and that terrified her.

She managed to look up, finding the courage to look at her assumed executioner in the eyes. Tears streamed down her face.

"You'll never have her."

This was the job, she told herself. Her life meant nothing to Remnant, but…hers…if she could protect her in some way, if she could save the woman who practically raised her, who was essentially her mother in everything but blood and title, then she could die satisfied.

Winter winced, scowling at Qrow. He exhaled long and slowly, as if he had been holding his breath. Without straightening his back, without moving the rest of his body, he began to wind his arm back. Winter saw his left arm shift out of the corner of her eye. He was going to strike. She braced herself.

But it never came. Winter was overcome by the smell of roses. Her eyes shot open, knowing what that meant. She used Disperse.

A cloud of rose petals fluttered down to the floor and disappeared, leaving a petite woman with long, dark hair and silver eyes.

Qrow's expression was one of pure surprise. He had intended for his hand to connect with the side of Winter Schee's defiant, irritating face. Instead, it was now intertwined and being pushed back by soft, pale fingers. His heart skipped a beat, not expecting the last silver warrior to be such a beauty. Even her scarred face did not deter from her gorgeous looks. Scars.

Qrow stared at the corner of her face and just above her collar. She was riddled with scar tissue on her neck. Immediately, he knew she wasn't going to be answering him with a voice.

He noticed that this woman was not afraid. She had a calm that seemed to wash over him as well. Her intent was to prevent more harm to come to Winter, but not to fight. She couldn't be…

"…Is this a surrender?" Qrow raised an eyebrow to the woman. Was she going to be making it that easy?

Her blazing, silver eyes which had just been screaming 'enough' to him, softened. She nodded. Her hand lowered, untangling her fingers from his. She took two steps toward him, no longer enough room for anyone to come between them.

The resistance watched as they stared at one another. It was an intimate exchange, one that felt almost private. Qrow's interest in her had reached new heights. He was completely enthralled with her; her beauty, her mysterious power, her…behavior. Self-sacrifice was something only the brave and noble would ever attempt. He smirked, having met this famous woman less than five minutes ago, and already he respected her more than most of his "team".

"SUMMER! DON'T DO THIS!" Taiyang screamed, unable to move but conscious enough to beg her to reconsider. The man's gruff voice snapped Qrow from his thoughts.

"…Summer Rose." Qrow spoke quietly, not really talking to her or anyone in particular. It was like he had to try it out, test how the syllables danced off of his tongue.

"This is your lucky day, everyone. She's about to save your lives." Qrow spoke up, still locked within the mesmerizing silver that was her eyes. His initial goal was to eliminate these bugs who had evaded Salem for more than nine years, but he was also a man of honor among his fellow warriors. If this little woman was going to give herself over so willingly and without hesitation for these pathetic excuses for human life, then he would not go against her sacrifice. He shifted his weight, turning to give her room and walk ahead of him.

"Lady's first." Qrow lifted his arm, gesturing her in the direction she needed to walk.

Summer turned her head to Winter, as if to say goodbye. Without hesitation, Summer walked. She shot a smile to her two guardians, as if to say 'I'll be okay', and left the wreckage with Qrow in tow.


	7. When You First Met Me

"You!" Ironwood called out to the man, pointing his pistol to him. "Stop right there! Come any close and I'll-"

Summer's head shot up when she heard Ironwood shouting and the sudden bang that came from him getting thrown against the wall shook her to her core. She was not a fan of either Ironwood or Taiyang, but having them attacked? Killed? She didn't want that.

Continuous shouts were heard from the ground floor along with the sound of their bodies being thrown against the walls. She wasn't positive, but Summer had a feeling that whoever was carrying that intense energy was winning.

"Hi. Names Qrow. I'm here because a little entity of evil told me you have a woman here. A woman my group has been searching for many years."

Summer's eyes widened, realizing that another one of Salem's henchmen was after her. The voice didn't match the pervious messenger. This voice still belonged to a man, but it sounded younger and had a confidence that laced his sentences in a way that sent shivers up her spine. It was a voice that held a bit of grain to the sound and the tone was draped in sinister motives.

She began to feel hot as the fighting continue. Her heart raced, hearing the men try their best to fight, what she could only assume was keeping up with this mysterious man.

The Idealist and the Wimp, who have consistently fought at a tolerable level, who claimed that Summer should quit fighting and worry more about surviving, taking away the one thing left in the world that brought her excitement and pleasure, had become mice to a very big and very dangerous hawk. Even without being there to witness the fight, Summer could tell that the men were little pawns in this predators' game.

Summer admitted to getting excited at the thought of him coming upstairs for her, getting the chance to finally unleash her pent up energy. She could almost feel Schwarz and Rot burning in their sheaths, aching for the desire to be used again in a true battle. Aching with their wielder.

"D-Don't come any cl-"

Winter's yelp snapped Summer back into reality. Her heart sunk, feeling the vibration of Winter hitting the wall. Just as suddenly as her daughters' body had collided with the building, the glyph suddenly faded. Summer scrambled to her feet, using Disperse to get to the stairs immediately. Only descending about a third of the way, she caught sight of Winter, struggling to breathe.

Summer was so focused on Winter's safety, that she only noticed the out of place figure in the room once he began walking toward her daughter. Summer had never seen someone like him before. He wasn't just causing pain and fear, he was pain and fear. He carried himself with the confidence that she had heard before in his words and, by the sight of Taiyang's bloody head and Ironwood's mangled arm, he was not afraid to take fighting to the extreme. Summer would be more delighted in this new opponent if he was not currently face to face with Winter.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where…is she?"

Summer's heart skipped, her mind entranced by this mysterious, violent mans' voice.

She shook the feeling off, hearing her daughter deny him any information about her. She would've screamed for Winter to give her up if she had the capability. Instead, she had her small, nimble stature and her semblance.

Disperse; a type of speed semblance that appears to teleport Summer within about a 40-yard radius of her surroundings. Once she used it, all that was left in her place was rose petals, and once she arrived to her destination, so did the petals.

Seeing the man moving his arm, Summer summoned her semblance, moving underneath everyone's radar. She came between her daughter and his body at breakneck speed and used her momentum to her advantage.

She opened her palm and entangled her fingers with his. Her hand followed his line of action for a brief moment before pushing it back towards his person.

Summer had always had a hard time communicating with Ironwood and Tai, even though she had done her best to emote as much as she could in her eyes and expressions.

This man that stood before her, red eyes wide and taken aback by her sudden presence, seemed to understand the very obvious signal she was emitting from her eyes.

'Enough'.

The situation was no longer about Summer fulfilling her own desires to fight again, or more specifically, to fight this man. She wanted to protect Winter with anything she could offer, and what was he looking for? What was the one reason he was in this shambled inn, beating up her "guardians" and attacking her daughter?

Her.

She refused to fight back, knowing full well that should she give herself over, Winter would be spared. Her only choice was to—

"…Is this a surrender?"

He eyes softened, shocked at how he had read her so quickly. Shifting focus back to this new threat her group had just faced, she realized she was still holding his hand. Hers was tiny compared to his, making her feel all the more dwarfed by keeping her hand laced within his fingers. She nodded in response to him, releasing her fingers from his. For reasons she couldn't explain, Summer truly felt drawn to this person. Without thinking or even considering the fact that he could harm her, she walked closer to him. So close that it was a clear invasion of comfortable personal space. She had crossed the line into his own vulnerable territory.

He did not react in any physical way, nor did he recoil from her. Qrow seemed to welcome her into the space as much as she felt drawn to enter it. Her silver eyes stared back at his, entranced by the color. Vibrant ruby red, framed by black, messy hair, two parallel scars across his face and some scruff well maintained on the man's chin. She couldn't lie, he was beyond handsome.

Summer couldn't tell whether it was his eyes holding hers in place or vice versa, but she couldn't bring herself to tear away from their piercing yet pleasant gaze. Slowly, she felt the world melt away, leaving no one but her and this similarly war-torn man. It was only a twinge, a slight prick of feeling that lasted for this moment alone, but Summer felt something when looking at him. She couldn't place her finger on this sensation.

"SUMMER! DON'T DO THIS!"

Both Summer and Qrow shifted at the young mans' jarring declaration. Whatever trance the two were in, the moment was over and had passed them as fast as it hit.

"…Summer Rose."

Her neutral face faltered slightly, hearing her name being called so softly and yet so matter-of-factly. She felt her stomach turn in a surprisingly pleasant way. She could not comprehend what this man was doing to her.

Summer did not disdain the new feelings and moment she had, but she did do her best to abandon them. Whatever was happening to her had to stop. Clearing her head, she focused her mind on the task presented before her: Protect her group from this man.

"This is your lucky day, everyone. She's about to save your lives."

Qrow shifted his body, giving space for her to walk.

"Lady's first."

With a quick glance at Winter and a small smile to gesture that she will 'be fine', Summer walked out of the Inn, away from her group and daughter. A bite of her lip was to keep herself focused on placing one foot in front of the other, doing her best not to dwell on leaving Winter in Tai and James' injured and weak hands. No, instead she focused on just walking. Through this simple act, she was leading the most dangerous threat that they have ever faced away from the entire group. The only question now was…

Where was he taking her?


	8. Shedding A False Sense of Responsibility

Summer could hear faint, feminine cries from the old inn, which became ever the more distant as she trudged forward. Her heart ached to hold Winter in her arms and assure her; to convey that she was going to be alright.

She had no idea if that was even true, it was just all she could think of to soothe Winter.

'There is probably not going to be a chance to tell her any of that', Summer thought to herself, ever aware of her situation.

Her body was rigid with anxiety and intrigue, reminded of the tall, handsome brute who was "escorting" her to what she could only presume was to Salem, and thus death. She gripped her wrists, massaging her nervous aches. Summer wanted to turn around and face him, to receive a proper introduction and, in all honesty, engage him in combat.

An exciting sensation overwhelmed her, pondering back to the commotion this man stirred up between her 'companions'. A shiver was sent up her spine for the second time, spilling out of her as a sigh in pleasure.

Since the Schnee's went into hiding, the Atlesian Army all but destroyed, and the pillar academies went out of commission, decent fighters have been tricky to find. Excellent fighters or master huntsmen are an even rarer sight, and along with Ironwood practically shoving her out of any fight she was in the middle of, Summer has been aching for a chance to truly dual with someone again. The tall agent of Salem was going to be her last chance for some fun before her death.

Schwarz Rose and Rot Rose, her twin daggers, slid sheathed against her hips with each and every step. Her brow furrowed and eyes closed. It was so tempting to just attack him. She began begging for a chance to go toe to toe with—

"Stop."

Summer's head perked up, discontinuing her pace on his command. Her face blushed, forgetting how strong his voice was. It carried a strength that was not conveyed in volume or words. There was a demeanor to his speech that made Summer want to challenge him and follow him at the same time. He was…enticing in every sense of the word.

The man walked out in front of her, pulling his broadsword out from behind him and extending the blade out to its true form with the flick of his thumb. He eyed up what could only be described as air; a space in which nothing existed other than space itself. He twirled the giant sword with ease in his hand, making Summer even more anxious to fight this man and also grateful he chose to withhold using it on Winter.

The blade suddenly snagged into something, seemingly tearing reality apart. A slow, deliberate cut was made into the former emptiness, allowing swirling red energy to spill out of the new opening.

Summer's eyes narrowed, unsure of what she was seeing exactly.

"I'm Qrow."

She turned to him, eyes now relaxed. Her eyes searched his for a brief moment, wondering if he had hallucinated her inquiring about his name.

"Qrow Branwen…and that," He gestured with his head, turning toward the mass of energy, "That is our exit."

Her eyes returned to what she now knew was a portal. Summer's eyes glanced back to Qrow, relieved that he finally introduced himself to her. She grabbed her maroon colored dress and preformed a small curtsey, accompanied with a bow of her head. Qrow made a noise in response, almost as if he was going to laugh, but the following chuckles never came. She straightened her posture and lifted her head, only to see that he had closed the rather awkward gap between them in the short amount of time her head was lowered. Her expressionless face did not falter.

He took a hold of her hand and bowed just enough to bring his face dangerously close to hers. Summer stood her ground and tried to match her pulse to the calm on her face. Slowly, her hand was raised toward his, and with a sarcastic wink, kissed it. The small contact lasted slightly longer than a peck, allowing her to experience the feeling of his soft lips and rough, scratchy face against her hand. The exchange had given Summer a chaotic, bubbly feeling in her stomach. It made her uneasy and left her wanting something more; an action she could not place even if her life depended on it.

Dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and elation, Qrow answered huskily, "It's nice to meet you, Summer Rose."

Summer opened her mouth to allow more air into her lungs. She had not taken in a single breath since his lips connected with her skin, and realized almost too late that she needed to correct her body.

Releasing her hand and adjusting his posture into a straight position, Qrow began walking toward the portal.

"Lets' get going, Bright Eye's. There is a party waiting for us, and you're the guest of honor." His now familiar smirk peaked at the corner of his mouth as he gestured his arm toward the portal.

Keeping her wits about her, Summer walked towards Qrow and the gateway that lied before her. Her nerves were going haywire and chest began to feel tight. She knew walking through this doorway would seal her fate for good. Her lip twitched slightly, spreading into an uneasy frown as the stench of Grimm struck her senses.

'Just what in seven hells lies beyond here?'

Qrow took one step through, body half engulfed in the mass of churning, dark energy. He turned toward her, reaching out for her hand. Her eyes met his, and she suddenly relaxed to see his red ones' calm and…inviting. They held no aggression nor impatience. In his eyes were reassurance, and the same confidence to back up such a bold claim. Summer glanced down at his hand, reminded of his tender touch just moments before. A voice called out to her in the back of her head as she slid her cold fingers into his; a feeling of finality swarmed the core of her very soul.

'You can never go back.'

She inwardly acknowledged this fact, accepting that this is beyond her control and outside her old life. She released her white, Schnee cloak from her neck, allowing it to fall from her shoulders and remain on the grassy earth; in this reality, where memories of Winter existed and their relationship continued to thrive.

With her white, tattered shroud gone, so with it she shed her 'responsibilities'. No longer was she going to follow someone else's vision of this world, a world that had been in the process of dying for years. Her 'pure mission' to rebuild Remnant was a broken dream, and one that she never held in the first place. It was a mere wish, an unwanted brain child that Ironwood, Tai, and that blonde haired enchantress had cooked up and forced upon her for years. Summer refused to carry such ideals any longer.

Qrow, eyes still locked onto her, seemed to emit a sense of satisfaction. Not wasting time with questions or comments, he continued to slowly back into the opening, watching Summer carefully as she willingly followed him once again to an unknown fate.


	9. Salem's Domain

Summer closed her eyes and held her breath, feeling hot air rush past her, kicking up her long, dark maroon locks and filling her nose.

The wind abruptly stopped. She slowly opened her eyes, almost unsure she wanted to see the world of Salem and the Grimm.

There were no words for what she witnessed. Scarlet skies and a blood red earth, the world Qrow had taken her to unnerved her in how unnatural it seemed. Projecting from the earth were sickeningly violet-colored gems, which mimicked the shape of a Grimm's bone protrusions and spikes. Summer only had one thought amidst this new environment. This was where The Resistance group wanted to send her. Here, in the most dismal of wastelands littered with eerily purple stones all while sharing their same shattered moon. She was to be sent here at some point in their plans. A thought that, for some reason or another, tickled her.

Summer giggled a little, feeling a bit overwhelmed and bitter. A world in which Tai would've passed out upon seeing was where she was destined to either remove Salem from the world or meet her demise.

Qrow watched her shake, hearing light, airy laughs escape the girls throat. He raised an eyebrow to her, wondering if she had cracked.

Summer noticed his face and immediately shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face, trying to disregard her behavior.

His face relaxed as he swung his arms behind to support the base of his head.

"Yeah, take it all in. It was a bit of a shock for my first time, too." His eyes carried off into the distance toward a large black castle.

Summer's eyes followed his, staring at the menacingly large stronghold in the distance. She realized that the castle was housing not only Salem, but likely the other huntsman who had attacked her group multiple occasions in the past. Her mind also wandered to the White Fang, Salem's army of Faunus rebels, and pondered if she housed them in that castle as well.

"Hey, enough sight-seeing, Bright Eye's!" Qrow yelled, already a few yards ahead of her. Snapping out of her muddled thoughts, she began walking toward him. Taking merely a minute, she caught up to him and kept with his pace as they hiked toward the dark palace.

Summer's mind wondered again, realizing what Qrow had just called her. She was puzzled and mixed with too many emotions to truly figure out how she felt about her new nickname. Not that Summer hadn't been called names or given titles before, but they always centered around the one phrase she couldn't stomach.

'Bright Eyes' seemed playful. It was _too_ playful for a woman like her. In the occasions she was able to catch a glimpse of her reflection, she was very aware that she carried the face of disinterest and indifference. She wouldn't call herself 'cold' necessarily, but there was a clear lack of any enthusiasm and general spirit. Whether the years of being on the run were to blame or if she was always this way, Summer couldn't remember. She guessed, however, that if there was any brightness left in her, it would be in her eyes that glistened like polished metal.

A small smile snuck onto her face, letting the silly pet name echo inside her mind. It was the first time she had ever been called anything like that.

As they grew closer to the castle, Summer surrendered any more thoughts about it. She would soon be dead, and would it really make a difference what she thought about 'Bright Eye's' right now? The smile on her face grew slightly, determining to cherish the one part of her life that seemed even the slightest bit whimsical.

Reaching the entrance, Summer could barely comprehend the sheer size of the fortress before her. The castles' massive, black, metal doors opened toward the pair, allowing them passage into the castle.

Qrow walked her through a main foyer which split off into three different hallways and two sets of large, curved stairs. Keeping straight, Summer followed him with nothing but the crisp sound of their shoes making contact on the large, tile floor. A few feet in front of them was a woman clad in red and black clothing and wild, raven hair. Qrow's body posture shifted at the sight of her, rolling his shoulders onto his back and throwing his hands into his pockets.

Without a word or even a signal to her, she walked with the two of them, taking to his right side as Summer trailed behind the two of them. Getting a closer look, the woman reminded her of Qrow. Red eyes, hair as black as a Grimm's pelt, and a familiar sureness in the way they carried themselves.

"Not that I was ever doubting you, but…," The woman turned to look over her shoulder, eyeing up Summer. Her gaze made Summer feel uneasy, as it seemed she didn't know what to make of her. "…you came back faster than we all thought you would. Wasn't this supposed to be a three-day assignment?"

Summer's eyes widened. All? What was 'all' supposed to mean? Just how many people was she going to meet for this 'party' Qrow had mentioned?

"What's the problem? Isn't that the job? To finish missions and assignments as fast as—

"Don't sass me, Qrow. Just…this looks so suspicious! Why isn't she cuffed or tied up? Why is she just trailing behind you like some pathetic, lost pup?!" The woman snapped at Qrow, who didn't even flinch at her sharp tongue.

Summer didn't appreciate the way she was being described, either. 'Lost pup'? That was a little much…but, she soon realized she wondered the same thing. Even if she was willing to follow him and come with him, why wasn't she tied up? Why did she still have her weapons?! Summer knew that Qrow was extremely powerful and he might stand a chance at subduing her, but the question still stood. Did he really think he could best her so much that detaining her in any shape or form was unnecessary?

She then realized that, yeah, it was unnecessary. He had charmed his way into getting her here, and she willingly obliged. No, that wasn't even it. Qrow was handsome and charming, but why did she leave Winter so willingly? Why didn't she even fight back? Was it really just to stop the fighting and to protect Winter? A gnawing, knotted feeling emerged in her stomach. Her chest tightened again as she began to really question what was going through her head. It was almost as if, as long as Qrow was involved, she couldn't think straight. Was that even it? An inability to think straight, or a desire to break free from the shackles of her previous life?

Immediate contact with Qrow's back snapped her from her deliberations. Qrow looked over his shoulder at Summer, raising his eyebrow at her again along with a lopsided smirk. Summer bashfully hid her face, getting caught not paying attention. She peaked around him, seeing why they had stopped. They were standing in front of another large door.

"Look alive, Bright Eye's. The party's in here." Qrow opened the door, chuckling at the woman's face after hearing what he just called her.

"Oh for Remnant's sake, Qrow. You gave her a nickname?" Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Now you're going to be upset when Salem kills her."

Summer's heart jumped at hearing those words, though her face did not show it. Instead, it wore its usual blank, emotionless expression. She didn't forget that her end was soon upon her, but she continued to feel relaxed and at ease. Perhaps it was the finality of it all; her forced life of expectations and ideals coming to an end.

"Great welcome, Raven. You always were the warmer twin." Qrow narrowed his eyes at her.

Summer felt a desire to smile. Twin? They're twins? She felt a pang of jealousy, reminded of distant memories with her long since passed, older brothers.

'What a lucky pair', she thought to herself, hearing the doors halt against the inner walls. Raven walked in first, not wasting any time, followed by Qrow and Summer. Inside was a room that was lined with large stone and illuminated by fire torches and lanterns. Summer felt herself give pause, noticing a group standing at the other end.

Raven joined the group, who all seemed to move closer to the center of the chamber; closer to Summer and Qrow. Summer waited for Qrow to join them, but he merely stood at her side as the small faction stopped midway toward the center area. Summer picked out a Scorpion Faunus with a long braid and having a sinister yet quiet laughing fit, a gentleman dressed professionally in a suit and tie, the big, burly man who Summer had fought off before, a young woman with golden eyes and long locks of brunette hair, and finally…

Her eyes were locked with the ghoulish woman who had attacked her clan and haunted her nightmares since she was a child. Red eyes engulfed by darkness, whiter than white skin and hair with black vein-like markings running all around her body, and donning a black dress with red Grimm rune markings.

A cold, unpleasantness crawled up her spine as she finally came face to face with the Queen of the Grimm and Darkness itself. Her heart began to beat at a quickened pace, attempting to burst out of her chest to end this thick tension. Her palms were sweaty and her vision began to blur. It was pure and utter terror engulfing her every being. Panic pumped through her blood and had become part of her every being. Flashes of the past hit her at once, bringing her back to the brink of death all those years ago.

Summer gripped at her collar, her breathing becoming labored and out of control.

The woman merely took what might have been another step forward, in front of her small division, and smiled at Summer.

"Summer Rose…we meet again."


	10. In the Lair of the Witch

All eyes were focused on Summer Rose, glowering at her with an intense curiosity. It seemed almost as if no one believed she was really standing there before them. All except Salem. Her face seemed to mirror Summer's own expressionless characteristic.

She didn't know what to do with Salem's 'welcome'. How does one respond to such pleasantries from a woman who is certain to take ones' own life?

Qrow shifted his weight to his left leg, partially blocking Summer from half of the groups view. Whether it was intentional or not, Summer was grateful for the decrease in concentration on her person.

Salem seemed to shift her focus onto Qrow as well, giving him an appeased smile.

"Why am I not impressed?" Salem questioned, though it was obvious she wasn't truly looking for any answers.

"You're back early, _Albatross_. With your luck, we all figured she'd be brought back here in pieces." The voice of the well-dressed man chimed in, superiority ringing from his sentences.

Qrow stuck his middle finger in the air and merely retorted with, "Fick dich, Watts!". He was speaking Überrestzungozisch, an old Sanusan language that she never thought she'd hear again.

Old Sanus clans that have resided on the continent for generations often used the ancient tongue to speak to one another, whether that would be in secrecy or just during a pleasurable conversation.

Summer had spoken it and continued to practice writing it since she was a child, but she never thought that those outside of the Silver Eyed clan would still be speaking it.

The Scorpion Faunus began to giggle even harder at Qrow's vulgar response. The man called "Watts", glared down Qrow with an intensity that would probably make any other man burst into flames.

Qrow smirked, stretching his arms over his head. "Lassen Sie sich nicht so aufregen, Watts. You're going to give yourself a heart attack with that short fuse."

Salem turned her attention back toward Summer. Her eyes seemed to hollow right through her, tapping into Summer's primal SEW instincts to defend herself. Her body, however, was frozen in place behind the false safety of Qrow.

"You are awfully early, Qrow. You were barely gone a day." Salem seemed curious as to how he had obtained the elusive young woman who has been evading her for almost a decade now.

Qrow rolled his neck and shoulders at her question. "You know I achieve results. Besides…" He turned to look over his shoulder, taking her in for a brief moment. "She willingly came with me."

The entire group's eyes widened. They all seemed to gawk at one another, baffled as to what their fellow colleague had just admitted. Before any of them could utter a word, a question, a need for confirmation, the young woman with the amber colored eyes spoke up.

"Is that so? So…is that why she isn't tied up? Is that why I can see her damn weapons still on her, Qrow?! Why did you allow our enemy to keep her means of defending herself, or even starting up a fight?!" The girls' eyes seemed to almost glow with a fiery rage, as if she was wronged by Summer keeping her weapons on her.

Summer decided that this was a group of short fuses. None of them seemed to hold a candle to Qrow's patience.

He groaned, "Are you insinuating that I can't tell when someone has ulterior motives or is trying to pull a fast one on me? What, you think she's going to storm this stronghold, kill all of us and defeat Salem? She's one person, Cinder. Do us all a favor and think before you open that mouth of yours." Qrow ended his conversation with a demeaning note, red eyes glaring down at the girl in annoyance.

Summer could hear the frustration and irritation in his voice. It fumed off of his sentences and seemed to hit Cinder in a sensitive spot, her nose scrunching and eyes narrowed in response to his words.

The young woman named Cinder opened her mouth to snap back at Qrow, but was silenced with a single glance from Salem.

The dark queen turned back to Qrow, and before she could even start, he picked up where he left off in his last response, though this time his temper was subdued and his speech more respectful and even when addressing Salem, "No, I didn't take her weapons. She hasn't been a threat since we've met, hasn't resisted and it doesn't seem like she wants to go toe to toe with you."

Summer watched his back and shoulders relax while speaking with Salem, along with his posture loosening as well. He didn't appear sloppy or speak out of turn with her. Qrow seemed…comfortable. She winced, wondering how that could be possible; how Salem, the ultimate entity of dark energy and negative feelings, the physical manifestation of wicked, could be a person who brought anyone a sense of ease?

Pondering if the rest of the group felt that way, she peaked out from behind Qrow, only to see Salem meeting her eyes dead on.

Unprepared for her intimidating eyes to be locked onto her, Summer made an involuntary gulp and gripped the length of her dress. The longer she stared, the more she realized that Salem's eyes weren't predatory nor did they hold any signs of animosity or hostility. The bright, unworldly red eyes were contemplative. There were plans being built and destroyed behind the white woman's eyes as they analyzed the entirety of Summer Rose and, if she wasn't mistaken by Salem's glances, Qrow Branwen as well.

Her head dropped ever so slightly as a hand left the woman's body and made a gesture; a gentle and surprisingly graceful pulling motion toward her own person. She was commanding Summer Rose to come forward.

Qrow, seemingly never missing a moment, turned down to look at her with a mild expression. Glancing up at him, Summer felt a mix of dread, for what she feared was to come of stepping forward, and comfort. She wasn't sure why she harbored any sense of well-being. Surely the situation was less than ideal and the individuals who filled the room were not out for Summer's best interest. Reminded of her "comrades" back in Vale, she inwardly laughed at her previous sentence.

Taking a step away from her escort and one relaxing breath, Summer walked toward the center of the room. Reaching the heart of the stone chamber, a white hand was raised, palm facing in her direction.

Summer paused her forward motion, standing still and quite as Salem began to walk around her. A satisfied smirk etched into her face as she examined the petite woman before her. Holding her dress in her hands once more to prevent anyone seeing her fists shake, Summer did her best to relax her body and ease her heart, which beat with a ferocity under her breast.

Halfway around Summer, silver eyes following the Grimm queen diligently, Salem finally spoke, "You've grown nicely, Summer."

"It's been far too long since our last encounter. Yes, I believe I do remember a young girl fighting for her people. The child fought with a ferocity that I have yet to see in any other warrior like her. Then, unfortunately, the show was cut short when this little girl was torn to pieces at the claws of Grimm."

Summer could feel the cloth against her throat becoming unpleasantly tight, the usually comforting friction was now upsetting her scars and causing her to lose focus. As her eyes continued to follow Salem, she caught Qrow staring at her with an indescribable emotion. Pity? Concern? Some manner of shock? Was that it?

Salem stopped herself in front of Summer, continuing on in her one-sided conversation.

"If memory serves, you should be dead."

Summer merely stared back at her, wanting nothing more than for her to stop wasting time.

'If you're going to kill me, then just do it already' Summer thought, finding her anxieties beginning to slip away with each passing second. She grew tired of waiting for death, feeling her senses and body becoming numb to the fear and uncertainty she had felt when she first met eyes with Salem.

"Speak." Salem snarled, revealing that she had been waiting for Summer to respond. Silver eyes widened as she shook her head in rejection to Salem's order. Grabbing her collar, she was about to tug it down and reveal what that day had done to her before a voice spoke up in protest.

"She can't."

Salem's eyes snapped up to look at Qrow, along with the rest of Salem's posse.

"Excuse me?" Salem responded, a small pity laugh escaped her throat with her question.

"What do you mean, 'She can't'?" Cinder huffed in disbelief.

"What, is the little girl a mute?" The faunus man questioned Qrow as well, cocking his head to the side at a severe and disturbing degree.

Summer looked over her shoulder, seeing that Qrow had since moved from his original position to lean against one of the walls, back flush up against the brick wall with hands crossed in front of his chest. His head faced the floor as if he had been resting himself in that position.

"You told her to speak. I'm telling you, she can't." His head lifted, eyes glancing at everyone in the room, but eventually setting themselves on Summer. Her heart boomed in her chest upon meeting his eyes.

A few moments of uninterrupted eye contact passed before Summer realized her fingers were still gripping her collar. Rubbing the soft, elastic fabric betwixt her thumb and index finger, her eyes darted to an unimportant spot on the floor, away from Qrow's and hidden from Salem's. She tugged the collar down to reveal her jagged, parallel scar tissue, an everlasting token from said Grimm to memorialize that event in Summer's life.

"Her throat is covered in scar tissue. She doesn't have a voice."

Summer released her collar to return back over her throat. Her mouth twitched, feeling Salem's eyes staring her down.

A contented chuckle came from this ghoulish mistress as she walked back to the rest of her faction. They all seemed tense, ready for whatever command was to fall from her lips.

"Qrow…" was all she had to mutter to make the man move from his station.

She glanced in his direction, seeing him take out his large broadsword and sauntering gradually towards her. A devious smirk crossed his lips along with a spark in his eyes and without any other hints, Summer knew exactly what was going on.

She felt her body straighten as her heart began to beat frantically with excitement. Her face couldn't fight the immense elation she felt, and for the first time in years, felt a genuine smile lay into her lips. The blood under her skin began boiling as she fully faced him, Schwarz and Rot being gently caressed by the pads of her fingers. Her brows furrowed as her smile grew wider with each step he took.

Summer could hear Salem talking, but it was all muddled in her head. Something about not seeing a SEW fight in years or something to that accord. It didn't matter what she had to say. Her focus was entirely on Qrow, tracing the lines of his muscles with her eyes, taking in his assertive stance, memorizing the look of sheer excitement on his face. He was too much for Summer to bear. Her body began to ache with need, feeling herself getting close to an edge that she desired to jump off of. Looking into his eyes, she saw it. The same, burning, primal need. The pent up emotion, aggression, and frustration was going to vent, allowing the pressure that they both seemed to have endured and built up for years release and subside. He yearned for her, just as she did for him. Her face grew hot with anticipation, feeling as though they had been waiting for Salem's command for eons.

In a brief moment, Summer realized something very vital about herself and how she felt toward Qrow. She did not just need him. She wanted him. In how many senses, she couldn't place in that very instance. She knew, however, she wanted no one but him, here and now, and was going to enjoy receiving every last drop that he had to offer.

"Begin."


	11. Flora and Fauna Fight One Another

Blink, and you'd have missed it.

The intense, piercing sound of metal sliding against metal deafened the room. Schwarz and Rot Rose, Summer's twin daggers, had Qrow's broadsword locked up against them. Both wielders exchanged glances, eyes burning with pure delight.

Qrow began to push Summer back toward the wall slowly, grinning ear to ear. Summer placed all of her effort into stopping him, which became a painfully fruitless effort. He, and most other men and some women, had her outmatched as far as strength. The only thing she could do for now was prevent his blade from leaving hers.

As she neared the brick and mortar, Qrow began to chuckle harshly. An eyebrow raised, not finding anything funny about their current situation.

"You're enjoying this, too, aren't you Bright Eye's?"

That name again.

With a small grunt and a swing of his wrist, Qrow swung his weapon with one strong, intense stroke, sending Summer back a few feet and smacking her back into the brick of the wall. Her head dropped slightly, surprised at the sudden jump in movement.

He had caught her off guard, made her lose focus on the fight with that little alias of his. Her shoulders rolled a few times, stretching out a muscle or two. Grasping her weapons tightly, she looked up to match her opponents illuminated red eyes with her silver ones. Her grin was on her face once more, feeling the adrenaline kicking in.

He was enjoying this? Was he having as much fun as she was? From the previous look in his eyes, the thought was very likely factual.

Qrow bolted toward her, throwing his blade into Summer's path. She may not have been as strong as Qrow, but she knew her agility was more pronounced than his. Summer held speeds like no other, and brought it out once the broadsword took a slash against her.

A swift jump into the air allowed her to avoid Qrow's blade by a hair, a little too close for her comfort, and perch herself onto the blade, which had lodged itself into the stone wall. His widened eyes gave away his shock, not expecting such a nimble feat.

Summer took the offensive, slashing and slicing away at Qrow, moving him far away from his weapon. He, too, was rather agile, narrowly dodging all of her strikes with no amount of movement made unnecessarily. If her controlled swings were doing nothing but backing him up, she thought, then maybe it was time to switch it up.

Hearing the click of her pistols, Qrow sprinted toward the sword that was still kissing the side of the room. Her shots blazed the room with stunning accuracy, seeing that she had hit his aura more than a handful of times. It, however, wasn't enough to stop him.

In one fell swoop, he had freed the broadsword from its stone sheath and sent a slash of energy Summer's way.

Using Disperse, Summer dodged the attack all while still continuing her fire. In response, Qrow advanced forward, using the broad side of his blade to counter her shots.

Her smile reached its pinnacle as he grew closer to her. Taking a quick glance down, she pitied her two, metal, fully cocked and loaded babies. They had been desiring to be used for such a long time that Summer had forgotten how snug and comfortable they felt in her palms. She had missed the smell of pistol dust, the sound of blade against blade, and the addictive high she received from a dangerous match. This was a thrill like no other for her, and she had merely begun to dance with Qrow. She didn't know if it was because she had been barred from fighting for so long, or if it was all just him, but Summer was relishing every second of this.

A quick back-bend allowed Summer to dodge Qrow's swing. She threw herself back even more and pushed her body off of the ground.

More ammo rained from her guns while she took flight for merely a second or two. A loud bang rang through the arena and, shockingly enough, Summer was thrown backwards once again. Qrow's weapons was also a shotgun.

Picking herself up off the ground, her eyes merely widened to match her smile. Her face beamed with intrigue and amusement. He wasn't just playing with her. He shot her. He was taking her seriously.

Summer's daggers were hastily thrown together by the ends of each hilt. A quick locking twist and some released pressure allowed the weapon to extend itself into a long staff. Schwarz and Rot became Dunkel Rose, a dual bladed Ko-Naginata, a weapon she had found and been inspired by during some time she spent in Mistrel years ago.

Another round of shots came from Qrow's barrel, but only made contact with one of the blades from Summer's weapon.

He paused, staring at her in…awe? Summer didn't know if it was awe or confusion.

"Did that really just happen?"

Her smile relaxed into a subtle, yet confident smirk, finding enjoyment in any moment she catch's this man off guard.

"You cut my shots. You cut my shots?!" Qrow yelled ecstatically, a loud chuckle following the end of his sentence. Summer responded with a simple wink and a nod of the head.

Qrow couldn't help himself, and began howling with laughter. A few gasps of breath and he followed up with one more question that has been pestering him since he met her.

"Just who the FUCK are you!? Now THAT…that is the kind of fighting that I'm looking for." He pointed his weapon at Summer in lieu of his finger, accompanied by a cackle and narrowed eyes. Qrow was becoming even more excited, closing his gun and preparing another attack with his sword. Summer began to feel giddy, almost like a child would be when playing with their best friend. Her body couldn't stand still and wait for him to come to her. Instead, she decided to strike first.

Summer charged toward him, locking sharpened edges once again with Qrow's. They were dangerously close with one another. No more than foot away.

Summer pushed with all of her might against Qrow, struggling to keep her footing. She also was finding it hard to keep her composure. Her face began to feel more hot than it already was and she couldn't keep the bubbly knots in her stomach from resurfacing. Just what was all of these sensations?

She got her wish. Wasn't that what she wanted? She wanted him, all to her own to fight against.

Why, in all of Remnant, was her body failing her, then? Another ache built up in her as Qrow's struggling, hot breath hit her face. His piercing eyes stared right into her; they felt…violating. More than ever, Summer felt vulnerable. The thought of being susceptible to him made her mind swim and her heart race. She was angry at herself for such feelings. Where they came from and what their purpose was, she made the decision that they were unimportant right now. Hoping to abandon them once and for all, she threw her head back into the fight, focusing her strength on Qrow once more.

A few swift kicks to his shins sent him stumbling backwards. Summer began lunging her Naginata at him, stabbing and twirling in an arrhythmic fashion. The weapon seemed to make no difference, as Qrow continued to dodge her attacks with ease.

In retaliation, he also threw his blade in her path, slicing and slashing in every direction his arms could take it. Her dodges seemed to come more naturally as her body danced with Qrow's assaults. Swaying in different directions and moving her body in motion with his strikes allowed Summer to dodge masterfully with elegance and grace. Her figure moved with intention and deliberation in an effortless style.

On an upward swing, Summer caught his blade once more. As the metal kissed one another, grinding and ringing sounds alike, Qrow's typical smirk that had now become somewhat of a familiarity with Summer turned into what seemed to be a genuine smile.

Satisfaction laced his lips as he and Summer had their third stand-still.

"This is the first time in years where I've had to fight seriously." He openly admitted. With the opponents Summer has fought through her years, she could've guess that was the case since she had to experience the same lull as well.

A simple nod and an exuberant smile countered his comment.

"Heh, yeah, I figured. You know your way around a fight, which I must say is extremely fulfilling. Seems like we both needed thi—

Qrow stopped, mouth slightly open and eyes looking just past Summer. Alarm flashed over his eyes and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she understood why.

A trio of Griffon's were treacherously close, lunging themselves right toward Summer, claws out and beaks open.

Like instinct, Summer swiftly took them out with three swipes of Dunkel Rose. The three Grimm disintegrated with about four Beringel's and a few Ursa's in their place. They all glared down at Summer, eyeing up their prey.

"Summer Rose…"

Salem's voice rang out, silencing everything else within the confines of the arena. Summer looked over her shoulder, meeting eyes with Salem. Qrow, too, had turned to his dark leader.

"I think you've had your fun, don't you?" She knew that was a stab at her, but she felt that her comment was directed toward the Branwen man as well.

"You put on quite a spectacle. Quite the prodigy among your kind, aren't you? Now…show me your true power, little flower."

Prodigy among her kind is what Mary Schnee had said, too, years ago. Was she really all that strong? Sure, she could keep up with Qrow and seemed evenly matched, but was she truly that powerful? Stronger than her own kind…

A roar turned Summer's attention back to the Grimm pack, which had followed suit of their predecessors and lunged for Summer.

A panic rose in her. There was too many to face off with at once. Was this how she was going to perish?

No. No, she refused. There was no way death would take her by a Grimm's claw or teeth. She had endured far too much to let her life be tossed away now.

A burning pain rose from behind her eyes as she called fourth a primal instinct in her; a sensation that could not be explained with words. Ringing in her ears could not completely muffle a man's voice screaming her name, overloaded with urgency and concern.

But the voice needn't worry. She was a Silver Eye, and her body knew exactly what to do.


	12. Conflicting Feelings of a Qrow

"SUMMER!" Qrow screamed at the top of his lungs, making his way toward her. As if someone had flipped a switch, the Grimm stopped their attack. Shaking their heads and growling at Summer, they backed away, almost as if they had become scared of her. Qrow, too, stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of this spectacle. His eyes flickered between Summer and the pack of Grimm.

"What?" He whispered, narrowing his eyes and walking toward the petite girl who stood opposite to the pack. Her stance was dominating and confident, but that couldn't be what was making Salem's creatures submissive. Before he could get any closer than a few inches from her, her body sped off, seemingly transporting itself, closer to the Grimm. Her speed had increased, and within the blink of an eye, all of the Grimm were hacked to pieces.

Qrow rubbed his eyes out of disbelief to what he had just witnessed. Opening them once more revealed Summer Rose looking past him, toward Salem he presumed, with a new quality about her. Her eyes were glowing white with energy. They were shinning like stars on a dark, clear night.

Salem softly laughed behind Qrow, sounding pleased with Summer's performance. A rumble emerged from one of the dark halls in the room, revealing more Grimm. This time, it was a large herd. Two Death Stalkers and two King Taijitu's followed by a large pack of Beowolves.

Qrow merely watched Summer's head tilt back over her shoulder, her body soon following. The Grimm began to charge, and soon, more bright light emerged from Summer. With her head tilted up to the ceiling, and what looked like a scream trying to escape her mute throat, she became completely engulfed with it, turning into nothing more than a figure in silver energy.

"Just who…"

The energy worked through her, killing the Grimm with ease and savagery. The light blasted through a few of the grim, seemingly following the path of her arms or eyes.

"…the fuck…"

The other Grimm were being cut to pieces by her daggers. The same elegance she had exhibited in their fight was still evident, but at a much deadlier level. Qrow could only stare as she slaughtered the very last Beowolf, black mist evaporating into the air as the dead Grimm slowly disappeared around her.

"…are you?"

Slowly, the energy receded, dissipating from Summer's body until she was no longer encased in the nearly blinding light. Her figure stood motionless for a few seconds before leaning to her side, ready to drop to the floor.

Before he could even think of what he was doing, Qrow had caught her just before her head smacked against the solid floor beneath them. He knelt before her, holding Summer firmly in his arms. His face was as puzzled as his mind. Before she turned into a blazing star of white light, he was confused and intrigued by her. Now he didn't know what to think. Dumbfounded, bewildered, no matter what word one chose, it didn't do his lack of 'any idea' justice. His focus turned to Summer once again, who began to shift slightly in his hold.

Eyes shot open and an arch in her back, Summer threw her head back with hands grasping at each side tightly. Her whole body writhed in agony with no sign of stopping. Eyes began to well with tears, which she shed charitably with little regard as to who was watching her. Summer seemed to finally realize that Qrow was holding her, looking up at him as her body merely shuddered slightly every second or so.

She had such a pitiful look in her eyes; an expression that spoke more than any phrase or sentence ever could. Qrow's heart leapt into his throat, not sure what to do. He had never been the comforting type. Usually, if someone was in pain or hurting, he was the one who dished it out to said victim. What he was doing right now, his current situation, was all new territory. Qrow didn't want to see her like this; a powerful, alluring, respectable woman like her reduced to a crumpled mess in his arms, enduring a pain that was too much for her to bear.

An airy whimper escaped her throat as she rested her head against his chest. She gritted her teeth and gripped the center of his vest tightly. Her body continued to shiver and Qrow wasn't sure if it was still because of the pain or if she had become cold. Her whimpers turned to loud pants as she quietly cried harder into him. He felt her hand shake against him, and in some fit of mindlessness, he grabbed it. His hand clasped around hers as he watched her face burrow harder into him.

"That was spectacular."

Qrow's head whipped to his right to see Salem looming over the both of them. His eyes narrowed along with furrowed brows. Salem moved her glance to Qrow, who still looked like he got the wind knocked out of him. The dark entity laughed softly in response to his bewilderment.

"This is your first time seeing it, right Qrow? That is the power of a Silver Eye. They are the Grimm's number one enemy. They're born warriors with an insatiable desire to fight and a power to render the Grimm submissive or, more commonly, kill them off swiftly and without haste." Salem examined Qrow as she spoke, allowing the words to sink in.

His eyes dropped back to Summer who continued to be nothing more than a whimpering form in his arms. Qrow took in a deep breath, rubbing his thumb against her cold, quivering hand.

"There are certain levels of power every Silver Eye can reach. It's been a while since I've seen her last form, however, and it truly was a sight to see."

Qrow exhaled from his nose in amusement, hearing the smile in Salem's voice. He was not able to argue with that statement. Seeing Summer at her full power cut down all those Grimm in little to no time flat was unlike anything he had ever witnessed. Summer's red, puffy eyes fluttered open, silver gazing up at Qrow and Salem. His mouth tightened into a subtle grimace. Watching her go through this was churning his stomach in the most unpleasant way. The young Rose's breath picked up its pace with her eyes rolling into the back of her head. With a quite exhale, the body of the last silver eye went limp. Summer had fainted.

"The drawback to such power is that they only reach that form if there is no other option. It may be immediate, or it may delay as it did for her, but every Silver Eye faints after using such immense power in such a quick time span. They also suffer from splitting headaches and full body muscle aches." Salem sighed, turning back to the rest of the group. "A horridly, glaring flaw in an otherwise perfect race."

The first to speak from the group was none other than his talkative sister, Raven. Her voice seemed as baffled as Qrow felt, voicing what everyone had been thinking.

"That's the reason why they were all killed? That power? I…I think I can understand why, now that I've seen it for myself." Her voice was unusually uneasy, but then again so was the quiet mumblings that followed around her.

She was right. Summer's power was a threat to Salem and their cause. Her very existence could throw the world back into The Resistances favor and restore the world of Remnant. Qrow realized how capable she was in being the protector of Remnant, of being their 'last hope'. One question remained and he felt he owed it to her for the exhilarating, albeit short fight, to speak up and ask it.

"So, what's stopping her?" Qrow spoke in a raised voice and without conviction. It was a question he wanted answered that no one in the room currently could. He turned to his comrades and Salem, continuing with his probing. "What's stopping her? If Summer Rose has this much power and can fight like she just did now, then why be so passive? Why not resist me when I came to fetch her? She and her little goons were evading Hazel for years before I ran into them…why come now? What reason could she possibly have for surrendering herself?" Qrow seemed to only become more frustrated with each question. Placing her hand in her lap, which he had been holding up until now, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Tyrian, the scorpion faunus, giggled quietly before voicing his own thoughts, "Well, Qrow, why not ask her yourself when she comes to?"

Cinder scoffed at the notion, "Yeah, right, as if we could trust whatever comes out of her mouth."

Qrow's eyes rolled so angrily that they about popped right out of his skull. "You're right, it would be untrustworthy for anything to come out of a mute's mouth. Mute. She is a mute, Cinder. Nothing is coming out of her mouth!"

Raven and Tyrian snickered at his sarcastic comment, turning Cinder's blaring, golden eyes on them. If looks could kill, Cinder would be a mass murderer.

"Well, then, what do you want done, My Queen?" Raven addressed Salem quickly as to jump from the soon to be sarcastic conversation between Qrow and Cinder, filled with bickering and animosity.

Qrow's heart picked up in pace. He, too, was curious as to what she wanted done with her. What he didn't want, however, was to ask that question.

Salem examined Qrow and Summer carefully, holding the silence in the air far longer than anyone was comfortable with. Tired of waiting, Qrow turned his attention back to the girl who could burst into rose petals and disappear at will. Though her body was relaxed and her breathing was calm and regular, her face still held a great deal of pain. Gently, Qrow squeezed her closer and grabbed onto her hand once more. Her fingers still held a chill to them but the rest of her hand had warmed up. He sighed in relief.

"Qrow." Salem commented, wanting to gain back her warrior's attention.

"Her temperature is back to normal and her breathing is regular." He affirmed, unsure of what the hell he was doing. His hand dropped from hers as he felt his face become slightly hot. Qrow's eyes drifted to a spot on the floor, averting any sight of Summer.

'The fuck am I doing?!' He chided himself in his thoughts, growing more and more pissed off.

Salem took pause, observing Qrow once more before announcing, "I do not believe the girl needs to die. Yet."

Qrow turned to gawk at Salem, unsure if he just heard that sentence fall from her mouth. He noticed that everyone else in his faction carried the same expression. They were listless, speechless, and quite very motionless.

Salem continued, "Take her up to the East Tower and throw her in a cell for now." With nothing else to address or witness, Salem made toward the door and left everyone else in the cold arena by themselves.

"Did-Did that just happen?!" Cinder, along with everyone else, couldn't believe their ears. "She just said to take her to the tower cells, right?!" She was beginning to throw a fit, as Cinder usually does, but at least this time other's shared her disbelief.

Qrow began to feel uneasy. Salem had always been so sure of herself and any decision she had made. In truth, her plans or choices always worked out in her favor. Why change it now? When she could have easily killed off Summer while Qrow held her, though he is surprisingly grateful that she didn't, why did she just leave her to be put in a cell?

Gripping the bridge of his nose with his hand, he felt fingers grip his shoulder. It was, of course, Raven's fingers perched on his collarbone.

"Come on, let's get her up to the tower. Then, we can figure out if Salem is in the mood to explain herself." Raven's face seemed to reflect her shaky voice. She, too, shared Qrow's apprehension.

"Yeah." Moving the muscles in his legs, he lifted Summer up and began to carry her out of the Arena and toward the stairs that would lead them to the East Tower.

"So, you seemed like you enjoyed yourself back there." Raven smirked, poking her older twin's shoulder.

"Heh, if you're lucky enough, maybe you can fight her next time. It was enjoyable to actually have a match with someone who knows what they're doing." Qrow glanced down at Summer, noticing that her face has become more relaxed since leaving the arena. "She's a hell of a fighter. I think she enjoyed it more than I did."

Raven laughed, snorting a bit at Qrow's last sentence. "No, I don't think that is possible. You physically get frustrated and socially unbearable to be around when you don't get a chance to fight. I doubt that she shares any amount passion for fighting that you do."

Qrow chuckled, "You need to go up against her, Rae. She's someone who is on my level. Passion, skill, and all of that."

"Don't misunderstand, I could see she was enjoying herself. The girl couldn't stop smiling the entire time you were battling. You guys actually looked oddly in synch with one another." Raven cocked her head slightly, hung up on the fluidity of their battle. She began to lose herself in thought just as they had reached the stairs.

The twins climbed in silence, with only the sounds of their footsteps to fill the quiet void. Qrow thought back to his interaction with Summer. Unconscious and limp with no serious visible sign of pain other than a slightly scrunched face was Summer's condition, so why in all The Brothers did Qrow react the way he did. Hell, even while she was awake, his behavior didn't make sense. Holding her hand, catching her before she fell, calling out her name?! What was wrong with him? Was he drawn to her? If so, what was the reason? Didn't he only want to fight her? Why wasn't he satisfied with just battling her? Was he sick? He didn't feel unwell…except, when he had to watch Summer thrash in pain beneath him. That didn't make sense, either. He had watched Ironwood writhe in a similar way back in Vale, and that didn't bother him. Qrow actually rather enjoyed wiping off that little cocky look in his eye.

Reaching the top, Raven picked the fourth cell down to place Summer in. Upon opening it for her brother, Qrow quietly sauntered in and placed her on the stone slab that was in the chamber.

"With that kind of power, you need to chain her up." Raven commented, pointing to the leg cuffs and chains on the floor near his feet.

Qrow almost protested before he stopped himself, realizing what he was protesting against. He quickly locked the braces onto her ankles and walked out of the barred space, not waiting for his sister. He needed to leave, get away from this woman who had a hold on him.

He hastily strode toward his bedroom, ready for a goodnights sleep. Before he could get to his door, there was Cinder, waiting in front of it. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her. Her golden eyes stared right back as she toyed with strands of her hair and eyed him up coyly. Qrow narrowed his, raising an eyebrow to her. Cinder smirked, moving from his doorway and tottered toward him.

"Awww, poor Qrow's little fight got interrupted. Did you not get to release all that pent up frustration you've been building on for the past few months?" Her fingers trailed up and down his chest seductively. "Well, I'm feeling a bit pent up, myself."

Qrow's eyes became half-lidded and impatient. "Is that so?" He responded, sneering at her and losing any patience he had left in.

"Do you want me to make you…feel good?" Her eyebrows angled downward, making her smile all the more sultry looking. A slight smirk peaked on the edge of his mouth.

If anything, Cinder's confidence in herself amused him. She was a young, inexperienced spitfire who held the self-assurance beyond even his own ego. Her mouth always ran before she gave her opinions any thought and she spoke about fighting and 'atrocities' she has experienced that wouldn't even make Watts quiver. Cinder was Qrow's personal pain in the ass. Ever since joining Salem two years ago, she has had an irritating infatuation with him. She was, however, a woman. An easy woman who did not hide that she was attracted to him. It may be true that she has frustrations she needs to 'release' just like him, but the more obvious one would come to after witnessing her behavior was that she wanted him to fuck her. Hard.

Remnant brothels weren't getting any cheaper, and sometimes Qrow just needs a quick fix. Much like right now.

His behavior with Summer had him anxious and, as Cinder put it, frustrated. He needed thoughts of her gone for the night and perhaps using Cinder was a simple way to do it. Summer would be out of his mind and Cinder would forget how to properly use her legs.

He began walking toward her, pushing her back against the door to his room. Cinder went to touch the knob to his door, but was stopped by Qrow who shook his head. She smiled, walking toward her room with Qrow following her.

Fumbling with her keys to unlock her own bedroom door, Qrow snaked his hand under her shirt and bra, massaging her breast at an agonizingly slow pace. His other hand lifted up her skirt, playing with folds that were already drenched in her own juices. Cinder could barely focus, arching her back and rubbing her butt up against his crotch in response to the sudden attention he was giving her. He quickly inserted a finger in her, making her squeal in pleasure. He began to slowly move in and out of her, matching the pace of his opposite hand.

"Well, am I fucking you right here or you going to open the door?" His voice had taken a dark, intimidating turn. "Don't make me wait." He growled in her ear, hot breath hitting the back of her neck and eliciting a moan from her in response. The lock finally turned and the door flew open. "Good girl." He smirked, praising her and receiving a purr in response. He was astonished that the weak willed woman before him could manage opening the door. It wouldn't be the first time Qrow had plowed her out in the halls, and Cinder couldn't help but melt under his touch.

Removing his hands from her body, he allowed the woman to stumble forward as he entered the room behind her and closed the door.


	13. She is Obsession

One leg after the other, Qrow pulled his pants up back to his waist and threw his undershirt over his head, jet black cloth tightly clinging to his hot chest. Grabbing his dress shirt and vest, he left Cinder to her bed, back toward him with bruises, bites, and a satisfied expression.

Qrow closed the door behind him and silently made his way back to his room. He never was the type to stick around after having his fun. Lying next to a woman he could give two shits about only seemed to aggravate him. All they ever wanted to do was talk and cuddle close to him, which ruined his post-sexual high and made his blood pressure spike. Cinder was no different. It took a few times for her to understand that there was no 'pillow talk', no 'cuddling', and just because he shoved his dick in her did not mean he felt anything more for the girl. Qrow didn't want emotions involved with her, or any other whore he had encountered. If he was going to fuck a woman, then that was all there was to it.

Making his way to his room, he hastily unlocked the knob. Throwing the door open, he gave his clothes a toss into a basket he had sitting in a corner and flopped onto his bed. Taking a few long, deep breaths, breathing in the familiar scent of his sheets, he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, or rather, the blazing red canopy cloth that covered the top of his bed. His bedroom was completely decorated in various shades of reds and blacks. A king sized bed took up the majority of his modest living quarters, with a black dresser parallel to it against one of the walls, and a black shelf tucked into an opposing corner, filled with books, articles, and a container which held cleaning and maintenance supplies for his weapon. On his floor was a large, rectangular rug that covered the entirety of the room. The only source of light was a lamp that stood atop one of his nightstands and two lights built-in to the purple ceiling that he had kept at a dim setting since moving himself into this space. On his bed were black sheets and pillows, draped with about three different blankets: a red comforter, and two thin blankets he had obtained in Vacuo with decorative prints covering each of them.

Sitting up, he reached into his nightstand and pondered for a moment. Inside was a mix of a few items, two of which were a carton of cigarettes and a flask with whisky inside. Not feeling much like leaving his room again, he opted for his liquid vice and unscrewed the cap to take a few gulps. Hitting his palette in a pleasurably bitter manner, he capped the container once again and enjoyed the burn that followed, trickling down his throat and into his stomach. He chuckled harshly, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

'Dammit.'

She wasn't gone. Summer Rose still permeated his mind. Even while entwined with Cinder, she persisted in his thoughts, annoyingly sitting on the backburner of his awareness.

Qrow admitted he had some attraction to her. The frequency of his thoughts about her were, however, becoming ridiculous. The only women who could hold his attention like this were women who had already stripped their clothes. Even when a naked woman had been before him, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Qrow hunched over, arms crossed on top of his legs and eyes closed as he tried to think rationally as to why he was so enthralled with her.

She was beautiful, that much was true. A light blush covered his face as he focused on her in a physical sense. Long, silky, dark hair with blood red tipped ends that trailed down past her hips. Her petite, feminine figure that was half obscured by her ballroom dress certainly peaked his interest. Soft hands, which were chilled to the touch, and a gorgeous face that carried an uninterested, lonely expression and was decorated with pink scars. Her eyes…oh, her eyes. Silver and bright, the viberant color seemed to contradict the expression they were carried in. She was certainly a solitary person.

Qrow's eyes shot open as his mind finished that final thought. She had been traveling with the same people for years and yet her face seemed to carry a bitter loneliness that has been drilled into her for ages. That had to be it considering that expression was what seemed to be her default. Summer only seemed to smile or change her attitude when she had fought with him. The pure elation on her face was more than intoxicating. Just thinking back to it made him smirk. Returning to his previous thoughts, Qrow had one thing on his mind. He needed answers from her. Summer Rose was a mysterious, dangerous beauty with the power to take down his Queen.

"Why hasn't she…" Qrow mumbled to himself, placing the flask back into the drawer and closing it. He took out his scroll, checking the time.

'3:45 AM'

Rising from his bed, Qrow stripped down and walked toward a door on the opposite end of his room. A full bathroom was on the other side, continuing with the color scheme of his room. Turning the knob toward the warm setting, he waited for the shower to heat up. Leaning against the cold sink, he moaned in response to how good it felt on his lower back. Head tilted back, he caught something pink in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head over his shoulder, a dull sting suddenly came to the forefront of his attention. Scratches covered his back, some raised and others crusted over with dried blood. Exhaling out of his nose, Qrow smirked at the sight of them as they fed his ego.

"Felt that good, huh?"

Throwing his arms up, he stretched his muscles and bent his back to be parallel with the floor and ceiling, hearing a few pops come from his shoulders and spine. A pleasant sigh escaped his lips as he righted himself and walked into the glass encasement that was now fuming with steam. The warm, pleasant sensation hit his back with some force, massaging his neck and upper back with the pulse of the nozzle setting. A quiet moan echoed in his throat.

As he began to wash up, his thoughts continued as to what he needed to do. First, some sleep was needed. That could be a very good reason as to why she continued to run through his mind. Secondly, he needed to speak with Salem. He didn't need to know the entire plan, but more context other than turning her into what amounts to a caged bird would be appreciated. Lastly, he needed to converse with Summer Rose. Questions needed to be answered and she was the only one who could make that tribute. He didn't know how it was going to happen, but he was going to find a way. He couldn't let this continue, obsessing over someone who would likely be put to death in the following day or so. She had overstayed her welcome in his mind, and it would be done with tomorrow.

With soap and shampoo rinsed from his person, Qrow shut off the water and quickly dried himself. Using a towel to drain some of the water and a few shakes of his head, his hair scrambled back in place.

Flicking the switch and keeping the door open just enough to dry the dark, tiled room, Qrow made his way for the bed, suddenly feeling very exhausted. With a few more turned switches, the room was encased in darkness. Finally, on the cushiony comfort of his own sheets and comforter, he curled up within his blankets in an attempt to find a comfortable position for the night. It was easier than he thought it was going to be, eyes heavy and body relaxed as his mattress and pillow cradled his figure.

Just before sleep took him, one face was present in his mind. The girl with red tipped hair, eyes that shined like starlight, and scars that sectioned the right side of her face. Her face held a smile, one that mirrored her other grin in battle.

'Summer…'


	14. Memory of the Bandit Lord

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WH—BANG!

Qrow threw his alarm clock against the wall, heart racing as the annoyingly loud noise tore him from a dreamless, dead sleep. He flopped back into his pillow, the sheets and bedding more comfortable now than what he fell asleep in. His body held a slight ache to it. Just barely there to force him to recall exactly what happened yesterday.

The dreamy haze finally lifting allowed him to think more clearly, and as if he had never fallen asleep, Summer Rose was in his mind once more. Qrow, recalling their match, softly laughed into his pillow.

"Oh…that's why."

Turning on the lamp to his left, he rubbed the last drop of groggy sleep from his eyes as he rose from the comfort of his bed. Throwing on a pair of boxer briefs, he quickly and neatly made his bed. It was perhaps because of his ability to turn into a bird that he had become such a fastidious, organized person. Qrow detested clutter and disarray. Everything in his space, his room, had maybe only two spots where he accepted for them to stay. He wasn't so obsessive when it came to other's living areas or behaviors, and he certainly didn't care to go out of his way to control and place order on anyone, but when it came to his own, personal area, he liked it clean and precise.

Opening his dresser, all of his clothes were neatly folded and organized. Qrow pulled out a similar pair of black pants to ones he had worn yesterday. Straight cut with the right amount of room as to move freely, but snug enough that they were kept in place above his hips without the assistance of a belt. Keeping his fly open, he threw on a black, short-sleeved, collard compression shirt and tucked it into his pants. Tugging on his cross necklace, he pulled it out from underneath the tight shirt, placing it back where it rightfully belonged.

He visited his bathroom once more to quickly brush his teeth and rake his fingers through his hair. It was thick, fluffy, feathery hair that never seemed to tangle. Another positive aspect to sharing similar characteristics with his avian form, he surmised. It usually fell into place without needing a comb or brush, and Qrow preferred it that way, not wanting to put any more effort into it than what he already did. He reached into a small, ceramic dish and pulled out his three rings and black wristband. They were uncomfortable to sleep with, but Qrow found he often felt naked without them or his necklace present. The large ivory one with the black band through it was made from the ivory of a Goliath Qrow and Raven had harvested before slaying the beast when they were about 10 years old. The dark band was a piece of obsidian that their tribe's weapon forger had thrown in for him. It was a token from his family that he keeps close and on his person at all times. The other two, thin, silver rings were from his previous, late tribe leader's weapon; his predecessor.

The memory of that day would forever be burned into his mind.

" _You leave for five years, destroy two of the four pillar schools, and aid that evil witch in destroying all of Remnant only to have the balls to challenge me for my title, you little shits?!" A large, burly Faunus man with Ram's horns and rectangular pupils swimming in a sea of yellow stared at the Branwen twins. His face was wrinkled and his hair white, showing his age. His body, however, was still very muscular and almost absurdly enormous. Qrow stood just an inch above him, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes looking for a fight._

" _Nah, just me, you old goat." A young, 20-year-old Qrow stood before this large man, chest extended and a smirk peaking the side of his mouth. "You raised me, groomed me, for this position, didn't you? I think you've had the title of 'Herrser' for long enough, Bailin."_

 _The man merely snorted in laughter, throwing his head back to howl into the sky. "You left, you little punks. We taught you everything—_

" _It wasn't enough." Qrow cut the man off, taking out his sword._

 _The older man snarled back at him, "—gave you food, shelter, and a family to call your own! If not for us, you both would be dead! I may have trained you to take my place once, but you're not welcome here any longer. Same goes for your sister. You've betrayed this world, betrayed your kin. You don't deserve to be our Lord, you scrawny little shit."_

 _Qrow allowed his weapon to lean against his shoulder, throwing his bangs back into the rest of his messy hair. "Now, see, that is where you're wrong, my Herrser. Just like her majesty, Salem, I too have plans in the works." Qrow turned to see the rest of his tribe, who has now made a circle around the twins and their current Lord._

" _Your fighting style is stale, old, and out of date. Tactics you all have been using have also been in circulation for years. The way I hear it, you've all started to become extremely predictable to local towns." Qrow began walking around the circle of people to address everyone in his clan._

" _It's true, we weren't born into this clan." Qrow paused, gesturing to Raven, who quickly picked up where he left off._

" _We were raised by you all…and now we do not come back as usurpers, but are here to repay you. We have returned stronger, wiser, more worldly, and far more intelligent than when we left. If you just listen to us, we have a proposition that will not only ensure your survival, but with allow all of you to flourish." Raven paused, waiting to see if any of her fellow tribesmen were going to protest. They all exchanged glances, but no one made a sound, no one except for their Lord._

" _This is preposterous!" The current Herrser shouted, breaking the silence. "You honestly want to hear what these little traitors have to say?!" He snapped, glaring through the sea of his people who surrounded them._

 _Qrow paused, waiting to see if anyone had changed their mind. Again, not a word. In an almost childish manner, he rocked on his feet before picking up his stroll once again._

" _Here is our proposition to you, our family." He emphasized family with sincerity. Though they didn't share blood and his previous view of them was a more immature assessment, Qrow had grown to miss his tribe these past five years and the people who had been with him all throughout his childhood. "I'm here to challenge Bailin and take my place as your lord; as it was always planned to be." He paused, glaring at the ram faunus who returned his gaze with the same level of anger._

" _Raven is here to challenge Thompson for the title of Erherzogin, taking her rightful place as well. With the two of us in command, you won't ever have to worry about feeding everyone or gaining enough supplies from the local towns. I mean, by all means live as you wish, we're all killers here…but you can live knowing that your lives will be secured."_

 _The clan merely looked at Qrow with gaping expressions, confused by his words._

" _We're not just Salem's cronies. We are a part of her specific, small inner circle. A faction where very select few are allowed to exist in. What that means for you all is that for supporting her through us, you'll gain a powerful queen and ally. The White Fang have already begun to back us up, supplying Salem with fighting forces if need be. Through her, you'll put your talents to use, raiding villages who disrespect her rule and supply aid to those ever-so hopeful freedom fighters, 'The Resistance'. In return for your aid and strength in the cause, we will be supplying you with new techniques, better fighting styles and tactics that won't get everyone killed any time there is a raid. You'll also be getting weapon upgrades and some coin from a man we have on the inside who has been running a very profitable business in Salem's name."_

 _Qrow paused his walking and expressed his final thoughts to his tribe. "My question to you is, do you want to survive this upheaval? Do you wish to rise to the top, becoming more powerful than you ever wished for? Will you follow us?"_

" _That's enough out of you, boy…" Qrow's older Lord trailed off, watching as the entire clan bowed in his direction, which usually was an act that the tribe committed once a new lord ascended to power, or when the new lord had defeated his predecessor. Neither of which had happened yet._

" _What do you all think you're doing?!" Bailin heard the young man laugh confidently behind him._

" _I believe they've made their choice." Qrow raised an eyebrow, looking ever so smug over winning his families favor. Bailin growled at him, taking out his brass knuckle-themed weapon. "You're not Herrser yet, boy. You first have to beat me."_

" _Ooooo, sounds like a challenge." The sarcasm dripped off of his lips so heavily that he heard Raven snicker in response._

" _Magnus, would you do the honors of starting this fight?" The lord gestured to a small, elderly, hunched man, who walked forward toward Qrow and Bailin. Behind him followed the current Erherzog, a title just below the Lord and held a tremendous amount of power over the clan's fighting forces._

 _The man, known as Thompson, stood next to his lord, opposite to Raven. Both drew their weapons and waited for the elderly mediator to begin the match._

 _Magnus lifted his arm straight into the air. "The match for the titles 'Herrser' and 'Erherzog' will commence. The challengers, Qrow and Raven Branwen. May you fight honorably and swiftly. The winner's will be chosen when the opponents have either yielded or died."_

 _With a swipe of his arm, he shouted, "Begin" into the air, releasing Qrow and Raven upon the two elderly men. The fight, if you could even call it that, was over before it even had begun. The twins, ruthless in battle, dove their weapons deep into the chests of their opponents. Raven snapped Thompsons neck while Qrow promptly removed Bailin's head from his shoulders. The twins stared at the corpses before them as they fell to the grass._

" _Well…that was anticlimactic." Raven mumbled, disappointment consuming her. She glanced over at Qrow, who had blood sprayed all over his face and in his hair. In contrast to Raven's displeasure to the fight, Qrow seemed to become enraged. He drove his sword into the ground next to Bailin's motionless body and rubbed his temples. Fuming, he turned and began to scream to his tribe._

" _You see this?! That is weakness! That is who has been leading you for years! I left for no more than half a decade and returned to beat this old piece of garbage in less than ten seconds! Doesn't that make you angry?! He had us all believe that we were strong, that we had skills beyond measure. THAT MAN FUCKING LIED TO US ALL!" Qrow snarled, barring his teeth to display his dominance to the tribe._

 _In response, the tribe bowed more, seemingly feeding off of his anger with their own growls and upset chatter. Qrow's eyes pierced through the crowd, seeing them growing in rage with him. Taking a deep breath, he let out a heavy sigh and addressed his people in a more controlled fashion._

" _I will not lead you like he did. You are not my flock, you are all my tribe, you are our family! You do allow family to wallow in acceptance. You push them to be better than they ever thought they'd be! You support one another, and no one," He pointed, throwing his finger in the direction of the ground, "No one is ever going to be left behind while I'm in charge! You will rise in rank, in power, in expertise, and you will study what you must to meet our expectations. I refuse to be your Lord if you will not meet my goals, is that understood!?"_

 _A resounding 'Yes' came from the entire tribe in unison._

" _You will work harder than you ever have before, and you will see results. You are all going to make me proud. Is. That. UNDERSTOOD?"_

 _The tribe repeated itself. Qrow gazed at his tribe, scanning for anyone who seemed out of synch with the rest. No one stuck out._

" _Who is your lord?"_

" _Qrow."_

" _Who is your Archduchess?"_

" _Raven."_

" _Who…is your Queen?"_

" _Salem."_

 _Raven walked up next to her older brother, head cocked up slightly and weapon in hand. He glanced to her with no sign of his usual sarcastic attitude. His face was rigid and serious, eyes narrowed and burning with determination. Hers matched Qrow's, their eyes illuminated in their new passion; whipping their tribe into shape._

" _Rise, and meet your Herrse; meet your Lord." Raven spoke, feeling a sense of pride in her brother. She had worried years ago that their parting of their tribe was final. She wanted him to come back with her at some point, but had no idea he'd want to pursue his title._

 _The tribe lifted their bodies from their bowing, meeting the glowing red eyes of the Branwen Twins. The two were happy to see a similar resolve in their eyes as well, and a loyalty that shone through on each and every one of their faces. Every single member was on the same page. They would follow the twins to greatness._

 _Magnus, the advisor of the tribe, ambled over to the twins, smiling up at the two of them. "It's good to have you two back. Congratulations, my Herrser and Erherzogin. Your people have missed you."_

" _The feeling is mutual." They responded in unison. The elderly Magnus chuckled, using his arm to support his back._

" _We'll hold the celebration tonight. Properly place you both in your titles and let your people celebrate having strong leaders in power once more."_

 _Qrow nodded, and Magnus wandered off to begin preparations. "Send Salem a message. Let her know that we were successful…and will be MIA for about two months." Qrow turned to Raven, who merely raised an eyebrow to him. "What?"_

" _Well, it looks like someone is filling their role quite nicely, eh my Herrser?" She smirked at Qrow, walking off with her scroll to fulfil Qrow's orders._

 _Grabbing his weapon, he walked in Magnus' direction, all the while feeling the excitement build. He had never seen himself as a 'ruler', but…_

" _Lord Qrow, if you'll please follow me." He obliged the elderly man, slowly strolling behind him._

… _Lord had a nice ring to it._


	15. Protector versus Predator

'Never leave a sheep to do the job of an alpha wolf.' Qrow thought bitterly upon the old goat, twisting his twin rings on his finger. Leaving the confines of his bathroom, he threw on a pair of socks, his boots, and was just about to leave before he paused. He squeezed the handle of his bedroom door before smacking his head against it.

"How in all of Remnant am I going to converse with her?" He pouted, feeling an annoyingly large amount of defeat before he had even walked out the door. Looking around the room, determined not to give up, Qrow's eyes stopped at his bookshelf. His hands trailed down to the lower half of the shelving unit, landing on a leather bound journal. He opened it, finding loose letter paper and clean pages inside. Grabbing two pens from atop the shelf, he stuffed the small journal into his pocket and strolled out, ready to finally get some questions answered.

Locking the entrance behind him, he deliberated on who he should confront first, Salem or Summer? Thoughts of her ran through his mind at just hearing her name echo in his head. He looked down at his hand, reminded of the feeling of her hand in his. Soft and delicate, but firm with enough strength to probably rip someone's finger off if she wanted to. Qrow smiled at this thought.

Suddenly, his smiled dropped, realizing what he was doing and how moronic he would look to anyone who walked by. He used said hand to smack his face and return his focus on his task. He decided at that point that he needed to converse with her. Qrow turned as he strolled toward the East tower, his long stride carrying his body with haste towards their stairs.

"Ahem," Qrow paused, mid stride, to find Cinder staring at him from her opened bedroom doorway. She smirked, rising from her bed and leaning out into the hall. "Just where are you going, hmm?"

"None of your damn business." Qrow retorted, continuing his walk. He jumped at the loud bang of a closing door only to hear footsteps coming closer to him. He glared down at Cinder, who was now beside him. She had never, he'll give her that much.

"Oh, really? And after I let you be all over my business last night?" She kept up with his pace, pouting in what she probably thought was cute. Qrow snorted at the little brunette, raised eyebrow and smirk about to give her 'the business'.

"As if your opinion would stop me." His gaze was front and center, but he could feel her eyes on him. They were intense and unwavering, making Qrow's ear burn. "Now I could've sworn that we've had this discussion at least a dozen times before. If you're looking for anything more than about three hours of orgasms and ecstasy, then you've got your sights on the wrong man, Cinder." She adverted her gaze from him yet still kept pace.

Feigning indifference, Cinder quickly picked up the conversation again. "Y-you don't have to constantly remind me. Believe it or not, you're not an irresistible stud. Don't act as if every girl who meets you or sleeps with you is completely head over heels for you." Cinder continued to mumble to herself some more, making Qrow chuckle. Reaching the long staircase, Qrow wasted no time and began climbing with Cinder right behind him.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He responded sarcastically. As they reached the halfway point, Qrow began to feel tense. Meeting her again was dangerous, simply because he was beginning to get excited. Excited over the thought of seeing her face once more. His heart was picking up in pace, beating harder the more she was on his mind. He shook his head, shushing these thoughts for the moment as a question raised in his head. "Why exactly are you following me, anyway?"

"Curious. I wanted to know where you were off to in such a hurry." Qrow screamed inside, hearing the feigned innocence coat her words. "Why are you visiting the Silver Eye?"

Qrow's face twitched, knowing he couldn't answer her. Not fully, in any case. "I have some questions for her that need answered. Salem would probably appreciate some more intimate information on her enemies." Not that he needed to answer to Cinder, but he figured it would be best if he told part of the truth to the little gossip following behind him. Cinder paused for a moment before asking another foundation shaking question.

"Is that all? You two seemed awfully…close yesterday. Are you sure there isn't any other reason as to why you're going to see her?" She had placed an emphasis on close, biting at the use of that word and the multiple meanings behind it.

Qrow kept his cool on the outside, continuing his climb, but found himself growing angry deep inside. If it was obvious to her, then it was obvious to everyone. He cursed his past self for acting like a stupid fool.

The only response he gave her was one that amused him greatly.

"Heh, oh Cinder, is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" He cocked his head to the side, closing in to the top. Qrow stopped, hearing what he thought was Hazel's voice. What in the world was he doing up there?

"I-I'm not—

Qrow shushed her, listening again. Cinder picked up on his silent signal, waiting with him. Another shifting sound, Hazel utter something undistinguishable, and a loud bang followed by the clatter of chains. Continuing their ascent, Qrow picked up his pace to reach the top. He began to feel a twinge of panic, as only one person was in this tower's cells, and only one person was wearing chains, and only one single person could not scream if there was trouble.

Reaching the entrance way to the top floor, he stopped dead in his tracks. Eye's widened and mouth gaping open in shock, Qrow watched as Hazel pinned a struggling, half naked Summer against her chamber wall with one hand and attempting to strip her down even further with his other.

Closing his mouth, Qrow sauntered into the hallway at a quiet, slow pace. He was surprised that Hazel hadn't realized he was no longer alone. The man truly was a glorified buffoon. Only a few feet away, he couldn't help but take in the sight of her chest, bare and, apparently, cold. His eyes danced around her exposed flesh as he crept in closer to Hazel, taking in the multiple scars she had on her body. She was war-torn, and Qrow assumed that the rest of her body followed suit. He noticed her throat, scars fully in view this time. His mouth grimaced, wondering just how painful it must've been to receive that little gift.

Summer continued to struggle against Hazel, face full of defiant rage. That is, until she locked eyes with Qrow. They were filled with shame, helplessness, and pleaded for him in the worst way possible.

'Say no more' is all that raced through his mind as he walked into her cell and stood right behind Hazel. His eyes had turned predatory as a red glow began to emit from them.

"Stop struggling, you little bitch." Hazel growled as he tugged at her dress. Qrow's signature smirk returned as he loudly whistled, making Hazel jump out of his skin and also dropping Summer. He turned around to meet Qrow's piercing stare, allowing Summer to crawl away into the opposite corner.

"You've got some nerve, Hazel." He began to clap sarcastically. "You fail multiple times to nab her, making Salem look like a fool in the process, and now think you can just have your way with her? After I did all that hard work?

Hazel didn't move from his spot and his surprise was replaced with irritation. "Oh, it's only you. Get out of here, Albatross."

"Mmm…no." Qrow's nose scrunched as began to crack his knuckles. "What makes you think you can just come up here and act like that?" His tone was playful and feigned ignorance, almost as if he was asking Hazel a real question. He couldn't allow his real emotions to come out just yet. How he wanted nothing more than to beat him mercilessly over the head with one of the iron bars the hall was so plentifully filled with.

Hazel turned his gaze back to Summer, who was throwing knives with her eyes. He pointed at her, replying, "That little whore knows what she's done. You're right. I didn't capture her when I was asked, and I failed Salem all because of this little woman. She made a fool out of me in front of everyone on multiple occasions and especially in front of Salem. I'm just returning the favor and am going to make a little fool out of her."

Qrow's smirk fell. He didn't like the way Hazel said that, the way he was look at her, and he especially didn't appreciate him calling her a 'bitch'. His face turned stone cold and serious, clenching his fists white.

"Hazel. Back. Off. If Salem is keeping her here, then she probably doesn't want anyone to—

"Piss off, you walking calamity." Hazel interrupted, making a step toward Summer. Something within him snapped, and just as he was grapping Summer by the throat, his throat was being clenched in a choke hold.

"Drop. Her. Now." A growl emitted from his throat, his teeth barred and eyes aglow as if someone had set them on fire. Qrow pulled Hazel back, bending him toward the floor. A few coughs left his throat as Hazel attempted to throw Qrow off of him. His grip on Hazel's windpipe only tightened as he flexed his muscles and squeezed even harder. Gasping for air, his hand left the grip of Summer's throat, who clasped her hands over it, coughing and taking in air.

"Thank you." Qrow articulated before kicking Hazels kneecap, hearing a loud snap and an even louder scream from Hazel. He swung the man around until he was lined up with the entrance of the cell door before kicking him out of the chamber and the wall of the hallway. His attention turned to Summer, who was watching Hazel carefully. He motioned over toward her and knelt down to be eye level with her.

"You okay?" He questioned, hoping he didn't have to spell out exactly what that all implied. He didn't want to ask how far Hazel had gotten with her, Qrow simply wanted to know if she was alright. Summer's eyes looked into his, still shaken from her encounter with Qrow's 'colleague'. Her face blushed fiercely as she quickly turned away from him and covered herself. He felt his face grow hot, remembering the sight of her…vulnerable state.

Summer threw her arms back into the sleeves of her shirt and struggled to zip it back up from behind. Qrow sighed, finding her scrambling almost amusing.

"Need any help, Bright Eye's?" Summer stopped and turned to look at him, her face as red as his eyes. Qrow flinched at the sight of her blushed face, which seemed to only make her eyes shine that much brighter. A small nod responded to his question. He grabbed the bottom of the zipper and began to drag it up, all the while catching small glimpses of even more scars that covered her back. 'Just what in hell…has she gone through?' Qrow questioned, never in his life seeing a more physically damaged human being.

Summer turned toward him, nodding her head once more. Her hair blocked Qrow from looking at her directly, but he understood what she was trying to say. She was fine, that's all he cared about.

Pinching the bridges of his nose, in inwardly groaned. Again, he did it again. Not that he found rape appealing in the slightest, but he felt that his reaction to Hazel attacking Summer wasn't characteristically him either. His gaze lifted, finding Summer staring at him. Her eyes shinned brilliantly, not unlike a blade reflecting light.

"Listen…I need to ask you a few question. If you can, would you answer them?" Qrow pulled out his two pens and the journal from his pocket and handed them over to her. Summer merely stared at it before a small, gentle smile graced her lips. Another nod, accepting his need for answers. Raising her eyes, they suddenly widened. Shock.

A hand grabbed the top part of his head and face, and with an intense force, threw him backward against the barred wall of the cell a few feet away from his initial station. Even with his Aura, Qrow knew he'd be feeling that tomorrow. Another hand showed up before his face, throwing a punch to him and tossing him from inside the cell to the hallway. Tired of being thrown around like a ragdoll, Qrow anticipated another assault, and threw his feet up to guard whoever was attacking him. A loud 'Ooomph' was heard in a familiar tone.

Hazel, who Qrow had surmised was limping about, was throwing the punches and tossing him all about the room. Hazel threw his arm into Qrow's throat, cutting off his air supply. His legs danced, flailing against Hazel's body. Kneeing him in the groin, stomach and hitting his busted kneecap lessened his grip on him, allowing him to knock his arm away from his throat and catch his breath. From behind Hazel, he saw Summer struggle with her ankle cuffs, looking what seemed to be worry for Qrow. The two men began to struggle with one another, gripping onto each other's shoulders and throwing themselves against anything in the confines of this tower.

"Just who do you think you are, Albatross?!" Hazel spat, pushing Qrow against the stone once more. Qrow threw his head into Hazels, yelling in his old tongue, "Mein Name ist nicht Albatros, sie fucking ass!".

"Just what is going on here?"

The men stopped their scuffle to turn toward the unmistakably calm, daunting voice.

Salem.


	16. A Crow on Guard

The sounds of muffled screaming came from behind Salem's conference room doors, ranting and raving over the whole skirmish. The screams didn't belong to her majesty. Rather, they belonged to Hazel, who was likely trying to make his case against Qrow.

His head rolled against the wall behind him, cursing his semblance. 'Of course she would appear right when Hazel and I are beating each other to shit. Arschmade!' Footsteps and the sound of plastic crinkling caught his attention. Opening one eye ever so slightly, he saw Cinder standing over him, waving a carton of cigarettes at him.

"Want one? You look like you need it."

In some deep part of him, Qrow knew she was only trying to make the situation less of a disaster for him, but he still found her to be a constant, consistent annoyance. He scoffed, turning his nose to her offer. "Yeah, that is exactly what I need. My ass is already in deep trouble and going in there smelling like an ashtray will make a world of difference. Maybe Salem will be kind enough to kill me right on the spot!" He sarcastically smiled toward her. Cinder simply shrugged, lighting one up for herself.

Qrow stood up from his seat and began to pace around, trying to calm his nerves and also keeping a distance from the smell of the cigarette. He rarely craved a smoke, but the situation was dicey at best, and a few drags would certainly calm him for the time being.

The doors suddenly opened, Hazel limping out of the room. A brief moment of eye contact and pure hatred exchanged between the two men before he stumbled back to his room. 'Good. Keep limping.' He thought, watching as Hazel struggled with any sort of movement.

Throwing his hands in his pockets, he walked into the room, where Salem waited for him. He took a seat a few chairs down from her and placed his weight onto the long table in front of him. He met her gaze, unsure as to what type of disciplinarian she was. This would be Qrow's first time being on the end of a tongue lashing from her.

Salem shifted in her seat, smirking at Qrow. "There is no need for you to be nervous."

He nervously raised his eyebrows, tilting his head away from her, having sincere doubts. "Oh? Why is that?" His muscles tensed slightly, unsure as to what her answer was going to be. The dark queen leaned back, taking in Qrow's body language.

"I said there is no need to be nervous. You look like a petrified child about to get a scolding." Her hands folded on the table as she paused, waiting for Qrow to calm himself.

He just stared back at her, not sure what else to do with himself. "Is that not the case?"

She laughed at his response. "Why would I yell at you? From the sound of it, Hazel was the one who acted first, correct? He was the one who attempted to harm Summer to somehow make up for his own shortcomings. You caught him and did all that you could to protect her. Where in that situation does it sound like you should be scolded?"

Putting it so simply, her majesty had a point. The anxiety washed off of him quickly as his eyes darted back to Salem. His face twisted in bewilderment, questioning their need for this audience.

"Okay, so…why am I here?"

Salem rose from her chair and walked toward the large windows in the room. "You're here because I've made a decision about Summer Rose." Qrow's heart leapt into his throat. He hadn't expected an answer from her right now, but listened attentively all the same. "You wouldn't know this, considering she is the only Silver Eye you have ever encountered, but Summer Rose is a prodigy. With little to no training, she is able to keep up with you in combat and take out a large group of Grimm using short, strong bursts of her power. She also seems to have a firm grasp on her powers, controlling the degree of its use. Summer Rose is, however, still a bud, waiting for the right person, or people, to make her bloom." Salem turned her body to face Qrow, slowly walking toward him. "You asked yesterday 'what's stopping her'? I believe that her loyalty to The Resistance is a farce."

Qrow raised his eyebrow and placed his head in his hand. "I already guessed that. There has to be more to it than that, though. She travelled with them for…what…around a decade? Why be hidden away for so long, allow your allies to be beaten to a pulp by yours truly, only to come out of hiding and forcefully throw me away from the Schnee kid? It's obvious she cares about her, but the other two…" Qrow trailed off, not sure where to go from there. He has yet to make it past that point. Answers need to be given if he was going to move past this roadblock.

"You're curious. That's good." Salem was now right next to Qrow and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have a new task, bearer of Misfortune. You are to be her protector. I want you to spend your time guarding her from another incident with Hazel, or anyone else who seems to think they can act of their own accord when they've brought me nothing but disappointment."

Salem's teeth began to grit and her eyes closed in disgust.

"Why me?" Qrow wasn't sure why he asked that other than pure curiosity. He shifted his weight in the chair, leaning back so far as to get the chair half off the ground. Rocking himself back and forth, he smirked, waiting for her response. "What makes me oh-so special?" 

"She has an interest in you."

Qrow stopped, placing the feet of the chair back on the floor. Knowing she had his full attention, Salem continued once more.

"You both, actually, are drawn to one another."

"Wh-what? What do you—"

"Don't try denying it. You think I'm blind? I saw how you both interacted with one another yesterday. She was relaxed and comfortable in your presence, and you were concerned for her after seeing her endure the recoil of her power. That girl will be closed off from anyone else I send, but not to you. She trusts you, for whatever the reason. In any matter, your full task is not only to guard and protect her, but also to sway her loyalty. Learn about her, become close with her, and turn her into a new warrior of mine."

Qrow couldn't believe what he was hearing. Salem wanted her alive and on her team?! To work for her?! Summer Rose, a Silver Eye, working for Salem, taking her orders, turning a full 180 from her supposed 'destiny'?

"I want that woman to work with us. I want that power in my grasp."

"If you don't mind me asking, Salem, why? Were you not the one who wiped out her entire clan? Don't you see her as a threat?" He didn't want her to be killed, but Qrow understood the power she possessed and the danger she posed to Salem.

"It's true, I saw them as a threat, and in truth, I had planned to kill that woman when she walked into that arena. I then noticed how you responded to Cinder's question, defensive and protective of a woman you had just met, and how she seemed so comfortable with you." Salem laughed, thinking back upon yesterday. "It was quite a show, seeing the whole interaction and then that same behavior showing up in your fight."

"I guess I won't deny it. I have an interest with her."

Salem leaned in, unnervingly close to Qrow's face. "You say you have 'an interest'…but just how far does that 'interest' go, Qrow?" He didn't falter or flinch. The Branwen's eyes narrowed slightly at her query with a peaked smirk, neither confirming or denying her implications. That seemed to be enough of an answer for her as she straightened her back and returned to her chair.

"You may take her from her cell, I understand you have other business to attend to within the confines of these halls. If you leave for a mission, she is to go with you as well. I don't want her out of your sight." The strict rules Salem placed upon him begged a very important question.

"I have no problem with any of that. Sleeping arrangements, however, might be a little more difficult to arrange."

Salem paused at his response. "Don't you have a king sized mattress?"

Qrow's face reddened rapidly, the blush matching his queen's eyes. "Uhh…N-No. That's not what I meant."

"Qrow, you've taken so many women to bed, how is this situation any different?"

Hot. Everything around Qrow was hot. Why did she have to say it so bluntly? She made him sound like a deranged pervert. "Wh-What do you mean how is this different!? I paid those women, first off, and— He paused, not needing to bring Cinder into this mess. "If you want me to gain her trust, it's not going to be through her legs! You said she is comfortable with me?! Well, she won't be if I make her share my bed!"

Salem stared at him, seemingly unsatisfied with his answer.

He sighed, placing his head in the palm of his hand. "Look, it's different when…when you actually have respect for the woman. I can't treat her like I've treated other women. She's not just any girl." What was she making him say? He had never seen Salem as anything but a ruler and someone who he also respected, but suddenly he felt like was having 'the talk' with a maternal figure. Explaining all of this when he didn't even understand it himself was about to drive him to self-defenestrate.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I suppose I'll leave that up to you. I've taken Hazel's key, and I plan to take the others' as well this evening, so you'll be the only one with access to the East Tower cell blocks."

Qrow's head jolted up from his hand to see Salem smirking devilishly at him. She played him like a violin, getting him to say some of the most uncomfortable things in such an awkward setting. His eye twitched, rage building up inside of him.

"I don't need any information or her allegiance by any deadline. Oh, and do keep this job between us, I don't need everyone else barging in here with their pointless questions. I still have plans for that girl that I'm working through and would appreciate solidarity for the time being.

"The Resistance has no one left to turn to, what with their little 'secret weapon' in our care. Remnant will soon completely fall, and my rein over this world will fully begin. The final nail in the coffin will be Summer Rose's loyalty.

"Thank you for coming, Qrow. You're dismissed."

Qrow stood from his seat when Salem added, "Oh, and well done, Qrow. You truly do never disappoint me." He threw her a quick, lazy smirk as he turned once more and exited the room.

Glancing around the halls, it seemed that Cinder had returned to her room and no one else was in sight.

"Well, I guess I'd better get to work." He quickly strode off to his room, grabbing his flask and a dark red and charcoal jacket, then running for the East Tower.

'Damn that woman! How dare she make me say all of that, spilling my guts to her like a moron.' Qrow encountered the stairs, and began to ascend them for the second time today. 'How am I supposed to respond to those questions when I'm trying to find answers for myself?'

Her words echoed in his mind, 'just how far does that 'interest' go', 'how is this situation any different?'

'What a fucking audience that was. I can't believe the Queen of the Grimm just probed me with such questions. For what purpose? Just to ruffle my feathers? Make me stutter like an idiot and scramble for an answer? What was her aim?'

His thoughts eventually lead him to thinking of Summer again. This time, he found himself too exhausted to fight it. With his opposition low and steadily making his way toward her, he allowed himself to be overtaken. His steps fell into a subconscious rhythm as he shifted his focus on the girl who has taken a hold of him. Her worried face came to mind, the one she wore while Qrow attempted to get Hazel off of him. He wondered if her expression was out of concern for him or just concern in general.

Qrow then recalled her reddened face when they were in her cell. Why had she blushed? Was it because Qrow had seen her naked? Whatever the reason, her sweet, cherry-red face stayed in his mind until he reached the top. As soon as he entered the hall, he saw Summer's head turn toward him.

She jumped off of the stone bench in her cell, almost seeming to be…excited to see him? A smirk curved into his face as he met her on the other side of her iron bars.

"Well, hello to you, too, Bright Eyes." Her eyes darted away from his upon hearing his nickname for her, face turning a prominent pink. Before he could think to stop himself, 'Cute' was what came to mind. Her head lifted again, hair blocking some parts of her face, but still framing it in an appealing manner. Shuffling with something behind her back, she pulled the journal out in plain view along with the pens.

Qrow stared at the journal, realizing he forgot about them. They must've dropped from his hands when Hazel grabbed him from behind.

Summer opened the journal and took out one of the loose pieces of parchment. Folded over itself, she handed it to Qrow through the bars. He snorted, looking at the parchment, and then at her.

"I haven't asked you anything yet. How is there something written on this piece of paper?"

Summer smiled, furrowing her brow and nodding, gesturing for him to 'Just take it, already'. Taking the paper from her, he began eyeing her up as he opened it.

'It's nice to finally get some time to speak with you, Qrow Branwen. I'm assuming that since you're here to ask me questions and I'm still in this cell after all these hours, then Salem must have different plans for me than what I had originally thought.

'Add intelligent and intuitive to the list.'

'I don't know what I can tell you or how much I can answer you, but I have nothing to hide. Let me start off with how The Resistance and I are related. You and the others speak about The Resistance as if we were all best friends. I can assure you that was far from the case. We may have travelled together and spent years in one another's company, but our relationship was strictly professional…at least, it was from my end. In any sort, please feel free to ask away. I can't promise much of anything, but I hope I can at least satiate your curiosity.'

Qrow stared at the letter. She was just willingly giving away information? Does she…hate them? Does she hate the Resistance? What does she mean by 'from my end'? Or 'professional' for that matter? He had to laugh, as she was raising more questions that she was answering.

"I guess we're going to be here for a while."

Her hand passed through the bar, underlining 'ask away' in response to him. Summer smiled up at him, her lips turned up subtly and sweet.

"So…what exactly is your relationship to The Resistance?"


	17. Confessions of a Confined Flower

Scratching sounds echoed through the tower's cell block, bouncing off of the cinder block walls and weaving through the iron bars.

Summer sat quietly against the wall in her cell as she methodically wrote her response to such a big question. She had deliberated as to whether to jump into great detail initially or not. Deciding that too much information too fast would be unwise, opting for a more simplistic explanation. Should her surveyor want more answers, Summer could go from there with him.

Qrow watched as she scribbled into the journal, the sound of the pen clawing at paper following every twitch and shift of her hand. He took the time to truly take this woman in as he watched her stain the pages with her answer. She looked fragile, her miniature size not helping that notion. Her figure was curled up with her knees near her chest to give the journal a spot to prop up against and her back curved over above her writing. She seemed much more of a lady right now than any other moment in their brief interactions together. The behavior she displayed at the moment was more what he was expecting when he first met her; a dainty woman who needed protecting and guarding.

Qrow smirked, recalling their fight and how she confronted him initially. She was nothing like that. Summer Rose might have seemed like a tiny, delicate flower who needed protection, but what lied beneath her beauty was a dangerous woman. A woman with skills that matched his own and a power which rendered some of the world's most dangerous creatures helpless. Thinking about it only made him want to know more about her, to unravel the mystery that is Summer Rose. The petite, elegant rose with hidden, hazardous thorns.

He found himself growing giddy with excitement and his classic smirk began to grow ever more prominent the more she penned. With one final stroke, Summer paused for a moment, flipping through a page or two of writing and examining her work. Raising her gaze from the notebook to Qrow, a minor grin graced her lips as she stood from her small spot on the floor and walked over to her closed cell door. Nestling herself in the corner, between iron and stone, Summer threw her entire arm between the bars and gestured for Qrow to take the journal. Shifting from his position, Qrow sat himself against her cell door, merely a few inches away from her.

Book in hand, Qrow flipped it open to the first page. One final glance at Summer, whose silver pools gleamed back at him, and he took to reading.

" _My relationship with The Resistance? Well, as I said, we were not friends. Ironwood and Xiao Long approached me one night 10 years ago, imploring me to come with them. Unbeknownst to me, as I had travelled the world from the time I was a child, the two of them, along with a few other instructors from different schools, had made a large group with the intent of destroying Salem. The matriarch of the Schnee Dust Company had informed Ironwood who I was before their downfall, so that information led them to believing that should they find me, then I would be the key to bringing Salem down and returning Remnant back to the way it used to be._

 _I was never a colleague, a friend, or even a travelling companion. Though, to be fair, I did not see the group or those two men as any of the former either. No, to The Resistance, I was a weapon. I was their tool, and should I not preform my duty when needed, I would be coerced or forced to in some notion…as one does with tools. That is what I mean by 'Professional'. I was tasked with an assignment that I only agreed to because of personal reasons and a debt I needed to repay. As long as I held up my end of our… 'arrangement', then there was no need to become friends or treat one another with civility and respect._

 _The two men kept me from fighting when we were attacked by bounty hunters, White Fang members, or even that hulking asshole who assaulted me earlier today. I was deemed too important, too valuable to waste my time in fighting 'simple enemies' as James put it. I was commanded to save my strength and power for 'our real enemy'. For Salem._

 _He wasn't always successful in keeping me from a brawl. Never in my life would I allow a man to dictate what I'm going to do with my life and how I'd live it. In rebellion to his ridiculous rule and constraint against me, I fought anyway I could. Usually, it was my intervening that made the enemies drop to their knees or ended the threat all together._

 _Ironwood descended into alcohol, and the more I fought against his ideals or wishes, the more he drank. He was a very unpleasant drunk, and began to find ways to discipline what he saw was 'defiant and poor behavior for a lady such as myself'. A few years ago, he began to put this discipline into action. He would often honor me with badges that decorated my body when I fought an opponent or disobeyed him. Badges that were gifted anywhere but on my face, as to be hidden by my clothing._

 _Xiao Long enjoyed playing the game of appeasing both sides. He was no more than sympathetic to me. His true loyalty was to Ironwood and their cause. The man has little to no confidence, is not all that great of a fighter, and squirms under his superior's. Xiao Long is a worm who probably truly believes that he does care about me and Winter…but he wanted to show it especially to me._

 _I'm not too familiar with the other leaders that are around the globe, other than a golden-haired woman by the name of Glynda. She's very powerful and leads her group with an iron fist. Beyond that, the only other piece of information I can give you is that their forces are…decent, at best. You fought with two of the leaders with ease, so you should clearly understand what I mean. Since the Mirrored Fall, good fighters are hard to come by. The Resistance is merely pulling forces from where they can. It leads to a lot of pointless death, in my opinion. My opinion, however, was unneeded._

 _To that organization, I was not Summer Rose, I was not a woman, nor even a human being. I was a Silver Eyed warrior. I was merely a means to their idealistic end. That is my relationship to the men I travelled with. Nothing beyond business."_

Qrow read and reread the letter, making sure he had really taken in all of the information and experiences she was sharing with him. His smirk was replaced with a scowl, reading over information such as 'honored me with badges' and 'wanted to show it especially to me'. He didn't have to ask what she meant by these phrases. Qrow was not a stranger to 'gracing women with badges' as well, but when he let his fist fly, usually it was toward a female enemy or a defiant town member who resisted under Salem's rule. As far as Xiao Long, he knew exactly what she was implying with that blond-haired man. How far he got is a mystery that he wasn't too sure he wanted to solve at the moment.

The men who were in charge of keeping her safe, of protecting her, had been abusing her. They had been abusing a _fellow_ member of theirs for years. An ally.

Qrow's face lifted from the journal only to see Summer staring at the bound book in his hands. Her gaze lifted to meet his. There was a thick silence in the chamber. It suffocated Qrow's ability to continue. He had questions he needed to ask, but after reading her first installment, he had other requests. More personal, selfish requests for her to answer.

Unable to control himself, he inquired, "You were abused?"

Summer seemed slightly surprised hearing that question fall from his lips. Almost as surprised as Qrow himself.

Her response further surprised him. She nodded, contorting her face and shrugging her shoulders with a sense of uncertainty. Grabbing a loose piece of parchment, she quickly scribbled a response to him. Holding the piece of paper up to him, he read, "It's the world we live in these days. In any case, I'm stronger than I look. Ironwood's punches weren't done by his robotic arm, so I could take it, and Xiao Long always chickened out after aggressively flirting with me and being hands-y for a couple of minutes. It was abuse I could take, and would not take had it gone much farther."

Though he was impressed by this woman's stamina and patience, Qrow lifted an eyebrow to her final sentence. "Much farther? It seemed like it was pretty far to me. Why not shut them down since you were so strong?"

Summer merely stared at Qrow, like a deer caught in headlights. A chuckle rumbled in his throat, realizing that she had been avoiding one key member of her little group. He brought up in a snarky tone, "Oh, were you protecting that little Ice Princess? Is that it?" Qrow began to laugh louder once seeing Summer scowl at him. "Why? Why protect her? From my assessment, she is as useless as the other-

His sentence was interrupted by rapid scratching on paper. The same parchment, now with a new sentence, was shoved into his face, all the while Summer glared at him.

"I owe my life to that family! It was her mother who pulled me out from the clutches of death, who helped to train me, housed me, and fed me. I would not be here if it weren't for Mary Schnee, and since I have no idea where they are, I have only one gift I can give them: take care of their daughter. Don't you dare sit there and laugh at me when you know nothing of what that family means to me, of what they did for me!"

Qrow leaned back slightly from her response, not expecting to be aggressively answered in such a manner. Summer's face was enraged, her eyes seemed to shine even brighter against her dark scarlet hair and livid, red face. Straightening himself back to his former sitting position, he eyed up the unwavering, upset young woman before him. He was certain if there weren't bars between the two, she would be in his face and throwing him to the ground.

Qrow commented, "So that is the debt you were talking about in your letter. It's to the Schnee family. That's pretty honorable of you, taking care of that girl."

Summer's body and face both relaxed, though her scowl was still somewhat present.

Qrow continued, "So, from what I've gathered, you don't want to kill Salem and be Remnant's 'only hope'?"

Summer shook her head with vigor, making her loud and resounding 'NO' quite clear. Qrow chuckled, finding her animated behavior amusing. He noticed her face scrunched up at the sound of 'only hope' as well. A sly look gracing his face, Qrow inquired, "What's wrong, ' _Remnant's last hope_ '?"

Summer glared in response to that name. A snicker escaped Qrow, admitting to himself that she was just too cute to not tease. The sound of shuffling paper echoed in his ear, making him turn towards the crinkling noise.

'Don't. Call. Me. That.' The four words were dark and thick, ink drowning the paper with its thick, black substance. She had put some force into the words, conveying her disdain for that powerful nickname.

Finally quieting his laughter, Qrow sighed and merely nodded. "So then, if that's the case," He brought up again, "If you truly don't want to fight with Salem or help save Remnant from her rule, then…why? Why travel with those two weak-willed pieces of garbage," Qrow bit at his insult toward the two men, feeling enraged just thinking about them, "if that isn't what you wanted? You obviously have the power to live your life how you wish."

Summer's gaze dropped with a light blush tinting her face. Qrow tilted his head to get a better look at her hidden face.

'Is she…embarrassed?'

Summer merely wrote in response, "I saw Winter…a tiny, helpless child…and I wanted to protect her and her generation."

Qrow stared at her answer for a few moments before it was pulled back to her person, more words marking up the paper.

'So that's it…' He thought, dropping his own gaze to her moving hand that was writing more responses for him. Qrow realized that although his questions were getting answered, he was only becoming more interested in her instead of his plan to decrease his initial enthrallment with her. He had truly never encountered someone who was such a mystery. The more he learned about her, the more he wanted to continue to uncover. Shifting a little closer, Summer handed him back the parchment.

" _It was never about me, or the world. Remnant has been in the process of dying for years as far as I'm concerned and killing Salem does nothing for me. I'm not happy to see the being who slaughtered my entire clan…but vengeance? What's done is done and I'm far beyond removed from that little girl; from who I was before the genocide. Killing her will not bring me nor anyone else peace and I will not die just to see a wishful dream of a small group of hunters' come true. What I wanted was for Winter to be safe and grow up relatively happy. I wished for that for every single child who has been growing up in Remnant since her take over. That is why I agreed to Ironwood's proposal."_

Qrow relaxed his body, astonished by her resolve and outlook. She was obviously a maternal type, but to sacrifice whatever she was looking for in life to accomplish a goal she never had set for herself…all for kids? All for the next generation? Not for Remnant, not for the benefit of Salem's demise, not for herself, but for a generation she will never see or know? It was a noble string of thought and very fitting of her. Qrow, however, still found it somewhat ridiculous and a bit moronic. A warrior of her caliber, told to possibly throw her life away just for the sake of 'Remnant', was a waste. For her to do it for people she didn't even know yet cared about? A pathetic waste. His lips turned in a scowl as he stared back at her, keeping the paper in hand. Summer, in turn, stared back blankly. Her beautiful face mesmerized Qrow and only made him grow in anger at her words.

He scoffed, turning his head away from her, "Hah, what a waste! Do you realize how inhumanly selfless that is?! I almost don't even believe it! I can also tell you that the generation you write about is not worth saving! They're a bunch of little shits with little to no regard for their own families or kind."

Summer's head tilted, a curious look replaced her expressionless one.

"Every so often, the entirety of Salem's inner circle is sent to check in on the towns who have claimed allegiance to her. Our jobs are to make sure that no one is planning on doing anything stupid, or something that they'll regret. I've seen, first hand, that idiotic generation that is shared with that little Schnee bitch," Summer's eyes narrowed, "and let me tell you, they're not worth it!"

Summer could only stare at Qrow, who was doing his damnedest to convince her otherwise to her initial reason for joining The Resistance. Unsure of what to do, she pulled her knees against her chest, tucking her chin inside the leftover space.

"You're an amazing warrior…" Qrow started, unable to look at Summer as he continued with his statement, "don't throw your life away for something so senseless."

Summer noticed the pink tint that tipped his ear and the part of his cheek she could see. She could feel the honesty coming off of his voice. He spoke with such a surprisingly genuine resolve that Summer had to take a moment to let his words sink in. She buried her face into her knees, feeling her face grow hot. Summer heard him shift in weight, and with taking a peak out from her knees, she saw the young man staring back at her. His garnet beauties locked Summer into their gaze. She couldn't look away from them and allowed them to affect her; forcing sensations to rise within her and consume her. Her heart was racing at the sight of his handsome face and sincere look in his eyes and it took all of her will to not do something stupid; to not respond to her emotions and urges that remained a mystery to her.

"Don't be a martyr for them. You're the only one who has given me a proper fight in years, and I'm not about to go back to being that anxious, bored, and frustrated again. You don't need that old life anyway if you didn't even want to be a part of it. Abandon it."

Qrow turned his head toward the ceiling, leaning his head and neck up against the iron rodded door. His face was flushed and knowing that made him all the more upset.

'What am I getting all bothered for? It's not like I didn't say anything that I don't believe in. It wasn't some embarrassing statement.' Qrow rubbed his head, raking his fingers through his hair to appease his growing headache. His eyes shot open at the sound of a giggle that was very hushed. Feeling a small tug on his shirt, he turned to see Summer slightly closer to him with a smile on her face.

Lifting his eyebrow slightly along with widened eyes, he merely stared in awe at her. She was so close and so damn stunning that Qrow had to remind himself to breathe. Any other woman who was this attractive was normally at Qrow's lustful mercy by this point, though he wasn't really sure he had ever found another woman quite as lovely physically as Summer Rose.

Smirking back at her, Qrow commented, "What's up, Bright Eye's?"

This time it was her turn to blush, brow furrowing and smiling harder at his nickname for her. A tiny piece of paper was placed in front of Qrow's face. The four, tiny words on the paper made Qrow's blush deepen as they echoed in his head.

"I feel the same."


	18. The Bigger They Are The Harder They Fall

"Oh, yeah?"

That was all his brain could come up with. 'Oh, yeah?'. He was not expecting for her response to be in agreement with him. Her gentle nod only seemed to make him more nervous. Pointing at him, Summer began to gesture small fighting moves, and then threw her thumbs up with a small smile.

He couldn't stop himself from snorting in response. How in the world was this mostly expressionless, gorgeous warrior also one of the most amusing people he's ever met?

"You liked fighting me, too, huh?" Qrow turned himself to face her, a gentle, asymmetrical smile curved into his face as he placed his head in a hand, leaning onto one of his crossed legs. Summer nodded again, now sitting in front of Qrow. She pantomimed swinging a large sword; his broad sword. She shook her head, eyes speaking to him just as well as the paper did. 'Unbelievable'.

Qrow chuckled, leaning himself forward; closer to Summer. "No, what is amazing is your mastery with your weapons. I don't think I've ever seen twin daggers or pistols combine to make a whole new weapon! That form reminded me of some of the weaponry I've spotted in Mistrel the few times I've visited. Is that where you got your inspiration from it?"

Summer nodded, excitement beaming from her face. She quickly scribbled a question to Qrow, asking, "What about your weapon? I've seen the hidden shot gun, but is there another form to it?"

Qrow's face lit up at the question. She was interested in his weapon? Was she an enthusiast? Instead of answering her, Qrow proposed to her, "Well, of course it has another form. Tell you what, you fight me again and I'll show it to you." He ended with a wink, bringing forth a slight blush from Summer and a tiny pout. Qrow's smile only grew at seeing her reaction. A light, weightless feeling breathed through him.

"Don't give me that look, Bright Eye's! You want to fight me again, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow to her as he knew the answer to that question already.

Summer smiled, rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't you?" He egged her on, wanting nothing more than her for her to confirm it.

A sigh escaped Summer before she nodded in defeat. Qrow chuckled, allowing it to rumble in his chest. Meeting her eyes again, his smile dropped. Her eyes, shimmering like a blade catching light, half lidded and inquisitive, stared back into his. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to one side, dark maroon hair cascading down behind her back. Raising her hand, she pointed to him, and then cocked her head to the other side with a smirk gracing her lips as her finger directed itself back to her own body.

The first to answer her was his cheeks; red as a maraschino cherry. He diverted his gaze, staring at nothing in particular. "Yeah. I want to fight you again." Qrow's lips turned into a crooked pout. "Why do you think I said what I did? I don't want to feel pent up and unsatisfied anymore." He heard a sigh from Summer, watching her lean and place weight on one arm. She nodded in agreement. She began to write a quick note to him. Note in hand, she gestured for him to take it, which he quickly accepted.

"It seems you and I are rather similar. At least you probably had access to your team. The only way I got a chance to feel any sense of satisfaction was to sneak off at night and fight off Grimm for a few hours. That, or…you know…go against Ironwood's orders. I haven't felt that type of rush in…well, I'm not even sure how long it's been."

'Rush? She finds it thrilling, too, huh?' Qrow looked up at her and just shrugged his shoulders. "My 'team mates' are not exactly the most interesting to fight with. It also doesn't help that they're weaker than me, so I have to hold back if I don't want to explain to Salem why Tyrion is sliced in half, dead on the arena's floor."

Summer giggled, imagining that whole conversation. Qrow shifted his sitting position, back up against the iron door again and facing away from Summer.

"In any case, I've recently been trying to drowning out my boredom and unease by using my vices." Tobacco, alcohol, and sex were the three vices that he had to his name. He usually picked up a heavy supply of spirits and tobacco when he got the chance to visit Vacuo. There was a handmade pipe, smoking tobacco and an entirely filled liquor cabinet in his bedroom to prove that. "That, however, is starting to become stale, too." His thoughts drifted to Cinder, and the brothels of Remnant. He had grown tired of both. Cinder only become increasingly more annoying any time he shared a few hours with her, and paying for a whore, though usually satisfying in the time allotted, was still ending with him losing money. Such lewd thoughts drifted right to Summer and immediately Qrow recalled the sight of her bare chest.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump slightly. Summer raised an eyebrow to him with concern strewn all throughout her eyes, and rested her hand on his shoulder. She had gotten closer, her face only an inch or two from his. His heart picked up a rapid pace, seeing her face in closer detail. At this distance, he noticed the alluring shape of her lips, lightly tinted pink and relaxed. Gripping the fabric of his pants, Qrow fought the urge to press his lips up against hers. Suddenly, the scent of her hair…no, of her, captivated him. She smelled sweet and bright, just as her name would suggest. Everything about this woman was making Qrow go insane. Would she be any other woman, had she not been someone who was going to be an asset to Salem, Qrow would have thrown Summer to the floor and had his way with her hours ago. Feeling her hot breath hit the back of his neck prompted Qrow to immediately stand up, no longer able to endure the close proximity.

"I'm going to go make sure you're getting a meal tonight. I'll be back early tomorrow, Bright Eye's."

Summer jumped back, face looking shocked, but she just nodded to show that she understood him. Qrow took in her face once more before leaving. He noticed that her face was red, but he merely guessed it was because of his sudden and odd behavior.

Qrow quickly descended the staircase, trying to control his breath. Should he run into anyone, he didn't want to be poked and prodded with questions. No, he needed to be alone. He needed to be alone and think through what just happened.

'What the fuck just happened?! What was that?!' He screamed internally, hand covering part of his face. He could feel his face radiating heat.

Reaching the landing on the third floor, his floor, he noticed the halls were vacant and quiet. He checked his scroll quickly, wondering what time it was.

'10:47 PM'

'We talked for that long!? Er…conversed? Well, at least everyone is asleep.' Qrow knew he had to make arrangements for feeding Summer, but had to take care of one, hard problem first.

Reaching his room, he opened the door as fast as he could and closed it just as quickly. Leaning up against the door, he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. His hands became white with forceful anger. He threw his fist against the door, feeling the hard, thick wood remain unfaltering and bringing a sting to his fist. Laying on his bed, stomach up, he threw his hand into his hair and lifted it from his face.

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" He yelled, knowing that no one else could hear him. Qrow groaned out into the air, a proclamation of both frustration and lust. "Why her?! Why the fuck does it have to be her?! That fucking conversation didn't solve jack-shit!" He ranted and raved to himself, thoughts of Summer overflowing his head. Everything about her drew him closer and closer to her. Closing his eyes, Qrow threw his head back and forth in a last-ditch effort to quiet his mind and to possibly throw her out of his consciousness. His body laid still, limbs sprawled out on his large mattress. The rise and fall of his chest fell into a rhythm as he glared up at his canopy.

'Great! This is just _fucking_ perfect. I've grown _sick_ of whores and that little, stupid bitch Cinder, and what is just _**dropped**_ into my lap, teasing me and taunting me? A beautiful woman who I actually have common interests with that I can't even touch, let alone…!' His mind trailed off as Qrow realized what he had been denying since their first meeting.

Exhausted from said denial, Qrow finally admitted it to himself. He gave into what his body had been telling him since he had first laid eyes on her. He wanted her. Her body, her lust, her desires, everything that was Summer Rose, he wanted them all to himself. Pinching the bridges of his nose, he about wanted to fly into a rage. It had only been about two days since they had first met in Vale. Even if he wanted to take her for himself, why did he desire her so fiercely? There had to be more to it than just her body. Maybe that was it, though. Perhaps it was the thought of knowing he can't have her that made him want her so badly.

He found comfort in that thought, feeling that he was right about that. Still, in the back of his consciousness, something was still lingering. A nagging feeling. Qrow threw his body to its side, grabbing an extra pillow for support, and decided that the nagging feeling was just another part of his body bothering him.

Unzipping his pants, Qrow's length burst from his boxers, prominent and throbbing. Throwing his tight shirt off of his upper body, Qrow squirmed under the pleasant friction of the moving fabric against his chest. Rummaging through his nightstands bottom drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube. He pulled his boxers and pants down around his mid thigh's and squeezed a generous amount of lubricant into his hand and firmly grasped himself. Slowly, Qrow began rhythmically stroking himself. Thoughts of Summer came flooding back to him. Lewd thoughts. Notions of taking her in his arms, passionately kissing her soft lips and deeply tasting her tongue. Qrow recalled, once again, her small but firm breasts that had be exposed to the cold cell block air.

He wanted nothing more than to take them into his mouth, tease her mounds with his tongue and kneed them in his fingers, making her writhe under him. Gods how he wanted to make her squirm and ache for him to take her. His mind continued with this trail of thought, thinking of trailing his tongue over her cute, pink nipples slowly and deliberately. He'd treat her gifts from battle with respect, kissing her many scars softly and giving every mark, slash, gun shot, stab wound and burn on her body its deserved attention. A devious thought arose in him, ponder as to whether he should make his own marks on her as well.

His body shifted at the thought of biting her, of claiming her. His legs moved to provide him with a more comfortable position to work himself. A smirk crossed his mouth and a hitch hit his breath, thinking of making her ride him. Taking more consideration on the idea, he realized that she probably would climb on top of him of her own accord, sheathing herself around him. His smirk widened into an open smile, tongue out and licking the top corner of his mouth in desire. What type of woman was she in bed? Shy and reserved? Would he dominate her? His body felt hot, thinking of her wet, dripping opening encasing him and spilling onto his lower body.

"Aaahhhhh"

Picking up his pace and thrusting himself toward the ceiling, Qrow threw his head back farther into the pillow, the image of her riding him still burned into his mind. No, he wouldn't always dominate her. Not by the way she fought with him. She'd take the initiative. She'd have impure thoughts of him, too, and would take him to bed to act on such notions. Her hair a mess and sweat covering her body, Qrow visualized moving his hips into her, savoring her from start to finish. The thought of her grabbing him tightly as he loved her entered his mind. He followed suit with his fantasy, gripping his balls firmly and kneading the space behind them. Feeling his climax build, Qrow's began to curl his lips. Eye's a glow and mind hazy, he imagined hovering over her, repeatedly thrusting himself in and out of his silent beauty. Thoughts of how her face would answer to the ecstasy she would likely be going through about sent him over the edge.

"F-fuuuck"

His toes began to curl, body tensed as it prepared itself for the finale. One final thought of Summer throwing her head back and arching herself against his sex, riding the waves of pleasure he would most certainly send her into, flew him into his own climax. Arching his back, chest extended outward and muscles bulging, Qrow snarled, teeth barred and animalistic growls echoing from his throat.

"Ah, AH, AAAHHHHH, **FUCK, SUMMER!** " He howled, moaning her name and throwing his desire for her into the world. His seed landed on his sweat-covered chest as he pumped his shaft deliberately and aggressively. Coming down from his sexual high, Qrow released himself from a tight grasp and laid motionless on the bed. Heavy panting filled the room and broke the possibility for silence. His eyes, dazed and hazy with longing, stared up at the red cloth that covered his bed. He realized the color took on a new meaning for him now.

Red. Like _her_ hair. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted with thoughts of her. Burned into his mind's eye was Summer, naked and in ecstasy, riding him. Fluttering open, Qrow found himself worried. He had done it. He had admitted his desire for Summer Rose. He had even pleasured himself with thoughts of her, coming to her image and crying out her name. Why was she still there? Why was he so obsessed with her?

'It's never going to end, is it? You're never going to leave me alone. I'll always be plagued with thoughts of you, of wanting you, and it is never going to happen, right? I'm your guardian, your protector…I'm Salem's huntsman, her assassin, her associate…I can't just do what I want with you. I can't just bring you here, make love to you with everything I have…then what? What would happen next? Would Salem turn you over to someone else's watchful eye and care?'

A light chuckle rose in him as his eyes teared up. He could see what was going to eventually happen should this enthrallment with her continue.

'Is this how I'll be driven insane? Will I snap one day? Will I not be able to take it anymore, and force myself onto you…inside of you? Is that how we end? With me hurting you in the worst way possible?'

Qrow scowled, rubbing the stinging liquid from his eyes. He recalled her face when bringing up the blond-haired man, and how she emphasized her disdain for him. His hand gripped the bed, sheets scrunched into his white-knuckled hand.

'Then you'll hate me. You'll have every right to and you'll continue to hate me and my existence. I'll be cursed to continue to watch over you, protect you, all the while you holding nothing but resentment and rage for me and will welcome me with nothing but a grimace or a scowl or maybe…nothing at all. Just blank emptiness. Right?'

Taking a deep breath, Qrow lifted himself from his bed. The air hit his body and chilled him along with brining attention to the mess he made upon himself. Shuffling his bottoms off, he walked over to his shower and began to heat up the water. He stared at himself in the mirror, his one glowing eyes now dimming. While they always lit up in the dark of night, Qrow's eyes glowed when he was also feeling intense emotion as well. His little moment with himself was, indeed, intense.

As the steam began to roll out of the shower, he took another deep breath. In all of his life, he had never been more perplexed or confused with himself. Women were a pleasantry to him. Whether he paid for them or they offered themselves to him, Qrow normally found it extremely easy to move from one woman to another with little to no thought of his many previous encounters. He was always so sure of what he wanted. Now that Summer Rose was in his life, however, he wasn't so sure anymore. Rather, he wasn't sure how he felt towards her. She wasn't just any woman, he knew that. Summer was quite literally one of a kind. Her personality and fighting ability was just as unique as her. Still, even if she was a pretty special woman, that doesn't mean she has to be any more special to him.

He didn't want to just fuck her. He didn't want to use her, pleasing himself with her body. Qrow didn't want to treat her like he had treated the other boring, useless women who have come in and out of his life.

He wanted her in every sense of the word. He wanted to make love to her.

No.

He wanted…to love her.


	19. Understanding Where One Stands

Qrow stood in the shower for what felt like hours. He had finished cleaning himself long ago. All that was left was initially scalding hot water quickly turning icy.

Flipping the knob off, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off hastily. Drying his hair with his towel and then shaking any leftover drops from his currently slick, black hair, Qrow stared into the fogged mirror that took up a decent portion of his bathroom wall. Leaning over the sink, he felt his stomach churn heavily. A cold chill ran down his spine, making his whole-body shudder violently. A new form of anxiety rose within him, one that made him question his breathing just what in the hell he thought he was doing.

He chided himself, shaking his head in disagreement. No, he didn't love her. Not within two days he didn't. That was thoughts coming from a post sexual haze and didn't fall in line to how he really felt. As if to prove the obvious fact to no one but himself, Qrow began to wonder about such a concept. What do people do when they love one another? Qrow racked his brain for answers to something he has never really experienced in his life.

They protect one another. 'Well, okay, that doesn't count. That's my job at the moment. What else?'

They care for one another. 'Mmmm…okay, yeah, I find her interesting and don't really want to see her die, but do I care for her? No. Not really.'

They listen to each other's problems, comfort one another, give gifts, support one another…

A list began to rattle off in Qrow's mind, proving to himself that he really didn't love the young SEW. The fact that he was as obsessed as he was still drove him crazy.

'Is it…because she's new?' Qrow lifted his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror. The last new addition to the team was Cinder, and she didn't make him question his sanity when she joined. Then again, Summer hasn't joined the team. She's also far more beautiful and interesting than Cinder. It had been a long time since Qrow had met anyone who shared a similar interest or fought on his level.

He sighed, shaking his head at his own absurdity. It had to just be lust. He was extremely attracted to her physically.

'Just because she can hold a conversation with me and is actually interesting doesn't mean it makes her any less hot. It's just me wanting what I can't have, that's it.' He reassured himself.

He chuckled, still finding her grasp on him to be rather annoying.

'The more I talk to her and guard her, the less of an exotic beauty she'll seem. I'll lose my interest in her and things will be back to normal in no time.'

Leaving the confines of his warm bathroom, Qrow began to redress himself in clean clothes. Gazing down at his comforter and sheets, he found that he made a bigger mess than he remembered. Tossing his bed sheets and clothes into his hamper, he made his bed with new sheets and a spare comforter he had placed in storage draws under his bed.

Scanning the area, he realized he must have forgotten his jacket, and more importantly his flask, up with Summer. Moving to his liquor cabinet, Qrow took a big swig of Atlasian Fireball Whiskey that was sitting on top of the storage furniture. It wasn't a top shelf product, but Qrow was often satisfied with cheap booze, and it wasn't here for enjoyment anyway. It was to make him care less. If he had to face Summer again, he'd need some form of alcohol in his system, and lots of it. Taking another swig, he capped the bottle and placed it down in its rightful place.

Shoes back on his feet and grabbing his signature rings and necklace, Qrow bolted from the bedroom and made his way to the dining area. His long strides carried him quickly to his destination. Just before reaching his targeted hall, he jumped at the sound of voices. Bursting through the doors was none other than the giant, brunette haired man who was harassing Summer.

Hazel.

Behind the doors' he spotted Raven, who looked rather annoyed. At least, more annoyed than usual.

Qrow turned his attention back to Hazel, who was glaring at him. Qrow returned the glare, peaking the side of his upper lip into a snarl at the sight of him.

"Well, if it isn't Qrow, my favorite little shit." Hazel spat at his feet, but didn't manage to pull Qrow's piercing eyes from his own. "How are you doing, Albatross? Did Salem rip you a new asshole in your little meeting?"

Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, uninterested in conversing with an enraged and vindictive Hazel. Turning to walk around the hulking man, he was suddenly stopped by Hazel's shift in movement. He was creating a blockade with his body and Qrow had no patience for his games. He had already wasted time by giving into his own desires and lust. Summer was likely beginning to starve up in the East Tower and Qrow wasn't having her die on his watch.

"Actually, I had some rights revoked and some keys removed during my little audience with her majesty, so thank you so very much, Albatross!" Hazel sneered at Qrow, who was rubbing the back of his head, damp hair drying and falling into place.

"Whatever, Hazel. Can you just kindly move your fat ass so that I can—

"No, I don't believe I will. Say you're sorry for getting me in trouble with her majesty and maybe I'll reconsider." Hazel ordered, sticking his face into Qrow's.

His eyes narrowed and began to glow once more. His entire two days had turned into exciting but extremely stressful shit-shows and now was not the time to press his buttons. The hair on the back of his neck raised along with a low growl emitting from his chest. With breakneck speed, Qrow grabbed Hazel's arm and began to twist it, eliciting a cry from him.

"Bis Arschloch zuhören, I'm not in the mood for this right now. Move. Your. ASS." Qrow snarled quietly into Hazels ear. With a quick jerk of his arm, Hazel was released, allowing Qrow to pass through.

"Go to hell, Albatross!" Hazel quipped as the doors closed behind him.

Sticking his middle finger in the air, Qrow simply responded, "Fuck you, too!"

On the other side of the doors, Raven stared at him, red eyes glancing at one another. He looked over his shoulder and back to his sister. "Oh, pffft, that? Yeah, he took the break up hard but I think we'll be better for it." He sarcastically responded, making his way toward the kitchen. Raven followed behind him, responding, "Yeah, I just got to hear a mouth full from him. Do you know how long I had been trapped in there!? Three. Hours. Three! The number between two and four! That is ridiculous!"

Qrow grimaced, feeling slightly apologetic that Raven had to put up with Hazel's pissy attitude. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to beat the crap out of him, though. He was overstepping his boundaries." Finding the castle's chief's, Qrow began to scribble two orders of food for Summer and himself.

Raven shifted her weight into one of her hips and crossed her arms. "What boundaries?"

Qrow looked over his shoulder to his twin, a little puzzled. "Three hours and he never told you why I broke his leg?" His sister merely shook her head, wild black hair flowing behind her. "Well, you'll enjoy this!" Placing his order in, Qrow and Raven sat down at a nearby table.

"So, basically, I caught him trying to rape Summer Rose." Qrow lifted the front end of his chair off of the ground, rocking himself with a propped-up leg on the table.

Raven's eyes widened and she blinked a few times, letting that thought sink in. "You-He-He what?! He was trying to rape her!?" Disgust riddled her face, glancing back to the spot where she and Hazel had been standing. Her nose scrunched, returning back to face her brother.

"Yeah. I caught him in the beginning of the act, threw him off of her, and he proceeded to fight with me. After that, I decided that if he wanted to brawl, then I was more than happy to oblige." Qrow smirked at his sister, who responded with a heavy sigh.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "He fails his mission to capture her multiple times and thinks that Salem isn't going to be upset when she finds out that he raped her. It's not like she wouldn't find out! He should be thanking you for saving his ass." Raven threw her thumb over her shoulder, toward the direction of where Hazel was.

Throwing his arms up to cradle his head, Qrow chuckled at the notion of Hazel thanking Qrow. "Yeah, when the Grimm domain freezes over."

Raven stood from her chair, stretching her body. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Being talked to for over three hours really puts you in the mindset of wanting to fall into a dreamless sleep and never, ever awaken." As Raven exited the hall, Qrow heard his food ring up. Grabbing the two trays, he made his way back to the east tower.

Climbing the stairs for the third or fourth time made Qrow groan. The man wasn't lazy, but he was beginning to get tired of stairs. "Why the hell isn't there an elevator in this damn castle!?" He huffed, quickly reaching the landing and thus, the entrance to the cell block. Walking through the entryway, Qrow spotted Summer, curled up on the stone slab. Her head lifted from her knees, dark maroon hair covering all but one silver eye, and seeming to look surprised to see him again.

Whether it was the alcohol or just admitting that he lusted after this girl, Qrow felt more put together and calm this time around. Unlatching a slot at the bottom part of the cell door, he slid her tray of food and drink to her. Summer moved her legs down to the floor of her chamber, revealing Qrow's jacket in her lap.

'Ah, I did leave it up here.'

His eyebrow raised, watching her stumble slightly, then suddenly fall to the floor. Qrow's eyes widened, unsure of what was wrong with the girl. "Uh…ahem, Bright Eye's? You, uh…you doing okay?"

Summer lifted her head, face red and a sloppy smile to match. She righted herself in front of the food, shooting him a laid-back smile. Moving her mouth in an exaggerated motion, she mouthed to him, 'Thank You'. Qrow cocked his head to the side, but decided that it wasn't a huge deal that she was acting a little strange.

"Uh, no problem. Can I actually have that back?" He gestured to his jacket, where he was positive his flask was still stored. Summer whipped her head around, grabbing the jacket with a slight struggle, and handed it to him through the bars.

Qrow sifted through his pockets as she took to eating, finding his alcohol. The flask felt lighter. Connecting the dots, he glanced back at Summer. Whistling loudly, her head perked up from her meal to find Qrow looking pissed off.

"Hey, did you drink this?!" He showed her the flask, pulling a guilty expression from her. She smiled apologetically, bowing her head before him. Qrow grabbed the bridges of his nose, letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, I hope you're happy. Do me a favor and don't ever drink from my flask again." Her head, still bowed, nodded. He sat himself opposite to her, shoving the flask into his pocket, placing his jacket on, and finally feeding himself. He hadn't realized how starved he was.

Both he and Summer ate in silence, too busy shoveling food down their throats to even try to converse with one another. Finishing her food, Summer propped herself up against the side wall of her cell. Her eyes were heavy, exhausted from the past two days. She glanced toward Qrow, who had just finished up the last of his meal. Quickly scribbling on a loose-leaf piece of paper, she balled it up and threw it at him.

Feeling the crumpled ball hit his arm, Qrow shot his head up, seeing Summer staring at him. He unraveled the paper to read a question that he was surprised she hadn't asked earlier.

"Why are you here with me right now?"

Clearing his throat, Qrow responded simply, "I'm your new guardian." Summer straightened herself at this answer. He continued, "I've been tasked by Salem to watch over you and protect you should anything happen. So, sorry to say, you'll be seeing a lot of me." He watched as Summer quickly shook her head and waved her hands back and forth, to convey 'no, no, that's not what I meant'. He smirked, chuckling at her animated self. "In any case, you shouldn't have any more problems with Hazel or anyone else trying to attack you. I'm the only one with access to your cell anymore."

Qrow lifted himself up from his seated position, grabbing his tray and collecting Summer's as well. "I'm supposed to be here as much as possible, so other than sleeping, you'll be seeing me for the rest of the time that you're here."

Summer nodded, gesturing that she understood him. Seeing that he was getting ready to leave she wrapped up the journal for him and handed it over to Qrow. His eyes darted between the book and Summer, shaking his head in rejection. "You're supposed to keep that, Bright Eye's. How else am I supposed to talk with you?"

Her eyes widened, slowly bringing it back to her person. Her face tinted a deeper pink and she gave Qrow one nod in response.

Turning toward the way he came in, he merely smirked and bid her goodbye with the simple phrase, "Catch ya tomorrow, Bright Eye's."

Watching him leave, Summer looked down at the journal, her eyes searched over the stitching and leather work that went into it. On the back, her hand rubbed over an indentation. A winged emblem with a large gear in the middle. The same emblem as the one on his flask. Moving to the large slab, Summer placed the journal in her arms, determined to hold her only means of communication close all through the night.

Before exhaustion finally took her, Summer left the world of the waking with one final thought in her mind.

'Qrow Branwen…thank you…'


	20. Corvid and Arachnid

"Summer! Baby! Ru-"

Eyes jolt open at the sound of a bloody crunch, situational awareness pulling her from her dream world that was filled with nothing but memories and pain. Blurred vision coming into focus to the dark, stone, lavender ceiling, Summer realized she had been panting and was covered in a cold sweat. A shiver ran down her spine as the cold, smooth slab of rock she had been laying on for hours had returned to the forefront of her mind. She rubbed her face, pushing sweat and memories off of her being.

' _No…not that nightmare again…'_ She sighed, lifting her body up from the slab.

Throwing her legs over the side of her natural cot, she lifted herself to her feet and took to stretched out the kinks and soreness that plagued her back and hips. Once Summer's aching subsided, she scanned the outside of her cell. No Qrow. No Salem. No one anywhere in sight.

A peculiar wash of disappointment hit her. Qrow Branwen, the man to brought her to this point in her life, had permeated brain. Like an earworm, a song that you just can't stop yourself from humming, he had been an occupant of her thoughts since first meeting him. Conversing with him only seemed to make his stay that much more permanent. Talking with him yesterday revealed more common ground between the two. She recalled their small discussion about weapons and as she took to sitting down on the cot once more, she began to wonder just what his weapon could transform into.

A finger graced over a pleasantly smooth texture that was in contrast to the stone underneath her. Summer turned her gaze to look down at the mahogany leather journal that Qrow had gifted to her.

" _You're an amazing warrior…don't throw your life away for something so senseless."_

" _You don't need that old life anyway if you didn't even want to be a part of it. Abandon it."_

Summer's lips turned up into a small, appreciative smile. Her face began to feel hot as his voice echoed in her mind, thoughts of his wild black hair and dark crimson eyes permeating the darkness of her imagination. No one had ever complimented her for her abilities before, nor had anyone ever told her that it was okay to abandon her old life. Her mind wandered to the moment just before she crossed into this world, to the moment she truly shed her old life in the form of a white, tattered cloak with a schnee emblem embroidered onto it.

Schnee.

' _Winter…'_

Her smile turned sour, a retching in her stomach began to churn and fester. It was so easy to just say that she should move past The Resistance, to leave that part of her behind along with her old, young self, who was scar free and a much brighter, cheerier person. Her fingers danced across her neck, gently caressing the area of her scar tissue, which was followed by a grimace that held years of regret and anger. Then her thoughts shifted to the memories she held with Winter. From the time she was small, Winter and she had always held a strong bond between one another. Through teaching her hand to hand combat and proper wielding of a sword, to helping her tap into her aura and using her signature glyphs, Summer had done her best to prepare her for the world.

She had no idea that a caliber of man that Qrow was, a breed such as him, even still existed. A sore ache began to form at her temples as she fretted over thoughts of her step daughter. Summer dropped her head, comforted by the fact that Salem's focus was on her, not on Remnant. At least it would be for the time being.

' _She doesn't plan to kill me, that much is for sure. I would have perished the other day in that large stone chamber had that been the case. What could she possibly want from me, though?'_

Grabbing the journal and a pen, Summer allowed her fingers to trail over the winged emblem before opening to blank pages. As she began to write her thoughts down in the back of the book, a thought came to her. It was true that she had no fathom of a thought to what Salem had in store for her.

'… _but I know someone who does.'_

 _ **CLANG! SCRRRRRAPE! SLASH!**_

A sick laughter rebounded against the stone walls of the castle's arena, owner to the giggling also leaping and vaulting through the air. A sudden appearance of a leg stopped the mans' forward motion, knocking the wind out of him and breaking his aura. His body was flung into one of the curved walls, and with a few coughs and a defeated exhale, slid to the floor.

The sound of boots against stone ricochet through the chamber as it approached the man who sat vanquished on the floor. From a dropped head, he acknowledged the figure that stood before him.

"No need to be so…" His head lifted, golden eyes piercing through the dimly lit room, "…aggressive." A sick smirk and drooping tongue plastered itself onto the man's face.

A confident smirk pushed the corner of Qrow's lips as he gazed down at Tyrian.

"I'm afraid that 'aggression' is all I know." He shrugged, watching the Faunus stumble to his feet in a sloppy manner. Rolling his shoulders and neck, audible cracks and pops were released from his joints.

"Fighting awfully rough this morning, aren't you my friend? Does something have your feather's ruffled?" Tyrian cocked his head to the side, eyeing up Qrow as he took a swig from a canteen he had lying around. A quick whiff of the air and Tyrian began to start on another giggle fit, causing Qrow to turn his eyes to his sparring partner, tossing him a curious look.

"You've always been a firm boozehound, Qrow, but whiskey? This early in the morning?" Tyrian's excitement had him practically tumbling throughout the arena, bouncing and leaping all around Qrow in a fit of mocking joy.

Finishing the rest of his canteen, he sneered at the scorpion faunus. With nothing in his stomach, he was sure to be drunk within the hour if he kept up his pace, which was the goal for the morning. Unable to speak about his new role as Summer's guardian and, with that, the reason he needed to drink as hard as he was, Qrow took the silent route and just ignored his laugh-happy friend.

As if silence was all he needed, Tyrian paused, watching Qrow collect a jacket and his weapon from the floor. He closed the gap for personal space and whispered into the crimson-eyed man's ear, "Is it… _someone_ …who has your feather's fluffed?", ending his sentence with a sly, mocking notion.

Just as Tyrian allowed 'someone' to drop from his mouth, Qrow's hair began to fluff and prick at the taunt. Red eyes turned focus to the Faunus, beginning to emit a glow that warned him to cease with his questions. Vibrant, purple eyes stared back at the Branwen. They were a toxic shade of violet that stayed true to the scorpion's name. Qrow lifted himself up, standing tall and strong, continuing to stare down the slouching brunette man with a domineering intensity. Eventually, Tyrian succumbed, and backed away from him in submission.

"I'm just stating what I see, Qrow. No need to be so touchy." He threw his hands up, feigning an innocence that did not exist in him. Throwing his jacket on and placing his retracted sword onto his back, both Branwen and Callows left the arena and began to saunter toward the café. Tyrian continued with his signature giggle, "I saw that fight the other day, how you and that little SEW interacted, just as well as everyone else. I'm just very curious is all."

Sighing heavily, as if the questions were physically piling up on top of him, Qrow decided to keep his responses short and sweet, starting with, "Curious of what?"

Tyrian's face lit up at the shapeshifter's response.

"Well, personally, I'm curious of her. That young woman intrigues me. Such amazing power compressed into such a tiny, deceivingly faint package. She seems to have impressed Salem as well if she's going through the trouble of keeping her alive." His gaze seemed to only intensify, making Qrow all the more uncomfortable.

Rolling his eyes and smirk pinning his lips up, he repeated, "Curious of what?" Qrow knew Tyrian better than that. He wasn't getting to his true point. Of course, he was curious about Summer Rose and the power she possessed. Everyone in the castle was, himself included. That wasn't, however, what he truly wanted to discuss.

Tyrian leaned in closer to Qrow, speaking in a hushed, sly voice, "I'm curious of what _you_ think of her."

Closing his eyes, he snorted in response, "What?"

"After that display of power, you seemed awfully… **worried** about the young lady once she collapsed. I'm not certain I have ever seen Qrow Branwen, Salem's Reaper and The Bandit Lord, ever worry over someone who he barely knew, let alone an enemy. You barely worry about your own sister, and here we all see as you dart toward her and hold her close?"

Qrow kept a poker face, knowing full well that he did not want this conversation. Should he give himself away, about the new task that Salem had assigned him to, Tyrian would pick and pull until satisfied, which wouldn't come as soon as Qrow kicking him to near death just to shut him up. Deciding to go with partial truth, he smirked and retorted, "First off, we all know Raven can more than handle herself. Second, well…I'll admit I _was worried_ …that the only person who has given me a run for my money during a fight in the past couple of years was going to die." Qrow furrowed his eyebrows and emphasized 'decent workout' and 'in years', throwing his obvious jab in the braided man's direction.

"So _very_ aggressive today." Qrow didn't have to look to know that Tyrian had been smirking.

Qrow watched as the faunus gleefully skipped beside him, making quite the ridiculous scene. Much like himself, Tyrian was recruited rather early in his teen years. Molded and crafted by Salem for more than a decade, Tyrian had become quite an impressive assassin. His poison that he carried was a fast acting toxin that quickly rendered his victims helpless. Qrow knew firsthand what it was to experience the toxic substance, falling victim to it twice in his first year with Salem. Likewise, Tyrian had been nearly decapitated by Qrow's scythe as well, so they were what they'd call 'even'.

Though he was an obvious nut case, Qrow actually rather enjoyed Tyrian's company. He supposed that he was, really, the closest thing he's ever gotten to a 'friend' in all of his life. Tyrian played games, whether it was with his 'prey' or in conversation, and Qrow is always a willing participant in the game. He made life around their stronghold a little more lively and interesting. While out on a mission for Salem, he could always count on Tyrian to do his job. Babysitting was the bane of Qrow's existence, and sometimes when he was paired with Hazel, he also had to make sure Hazel's half of the work was done, too. Not Tyrian, though. He was also an ever-willing sparring partner and just a general person to occasionally hang around with. The man, though crazed, had interesting opinions and topics of conversation that kept Qrow's attention throughout the discussion; no easy task to achieve by any stretch of the means. Their biggest difference was in how they conducted business for their queen.

While Qrow was very precise and deadly, he did not inherently find joy in killing. He would admit to carrying an inner bloodlust for his enemies, but usually did not act upon such notions unless given approval by Salem. It was a necessary part of life in Remnant, the way he saw it, and if you enjoyed the fighting and carnage that came with the world, you were farther ahead than everyone else. It is a horrid and cruel philosophy, but unavoidable and rather spot-on in Remnant's current situation. Ever since Qrow earned his facial scars, he knew that fighting and slaughter were required skills needed to survive in their world. Should someone piss him off, wrong him or harm someone he cared about, such as his little sister, then it was a different story. Qrow could then give himself permission to unhinge and detach from the world, and take his time in the torture, torment, and massacre that he would then lay unto his enemies. He, however, really cared for no one and Raven was very capable in taking care of herself.

His Faunus friend, however, was an entirely different matter. The man had a psychotic, greedy need to indulge his bloodlust that never seemed to be sated. Left to his own devices, Tyrian would kill enemies and ally's alike just to quench his own thirst. He was a mass murderer being put to good use in Salem's arsenal.

Reaching the dining hall, Tyrian received a message on his scroll from Salem herself. The only way Qrow knew that little tidbit was due to him whispering 'my queen' before darting off in the opposite direction.

After a half an hour passed, Qrow grabbed two trays of breakfast food and headed toward the tower where Summer resided. On his walk toward the staircase, he began to feel his whisky kick in.

'Just in time', he thought, ascending the stairs only to see Summer Rose penning away at her journal. Her long, maroon hair with red tinged tips cascaded from her shoulders and spilled onto her lap, hiding her pale face and brilliant eyes.

As he walked closer, her pen suddenly stopped, her figure frozen in her position for a second or two before glancing up to see him. Eye's half lidded in their familiar, indifferent fashion contrasted the subtle but sweet smile she gave him upon his entry to her little corner of the world.

In response, Qrow's signature smirk tugged at his lips as he sat down across from her, passing her a tray full of food.

Pulling the tray towards her, she bowed her head to him, thanking him for the meal.

Qrow nodded in response, quickly taking to eating his own. Just as before, they both sat in silence. The calm and quiet was a comfortable one, though, and wasn't awkward in the slightest. He, however, knew that if he didn't have alcohol in his system, he'd be a moronic mess in front of her. Behavior that he did not want to repeat and thoughts he didn't want awakened were being kept quiet by his whiskey.

Finishing his meal, he sat in silence as Summer savored hers. He watched as she chewed, the scars shift and sway on her face and her neck. Bearing scars of his own, Qrow knew how painful it must have been to receive hers.

With a clang of her dinnerware and a finishing sip of water, Summer moved her tray back out to Qrow, who set it with his.

A note passed through the bars. He chuckled, "Always prepared, aren't we?" He raised an eyebrow to her, making her smile grow ever more prominent.

" _So…what questions do you have for me today?"_

"Oh, okay, right to the point, huh? Here I thought we could just chat." He sarcastically rebutted, finding her direct question amusing.

She scrunched her face in amusement, making Qrow chuckle even harder. Once more, his eyes were drawn to her scar tissue on her neck. Apparently, he was gawking more than he thought, as Summer's hand covered her neck up in response to his stare. He glanced up to see her eyes a little confused and her face tinting red.

"How did you get your scars?"

Summer's eyes widened at the rather personal question.

"I know you have a lot of them. Your…exposure the other night," His eyes glanced down to her chest, causing her to blush even harder, and then immediately turned his gaze to an unimportant direction, "led me to seeing more of your battle-weary body." Qrow's face began to feel hot, but he pushed on with his questions. "Are they all from the SEW genocide?"

Summer's face, equally red, hid within her hair. She slowly and mindfully shook her head 'no'.

Grabbing her pen and journal, finding the will not to imagine his piercing, sensual, crimson eyes scanning her half naked body, Summer began to write.


	21. A Game Amongst The Tribal

" _The majority of these marks are from that nightmare of a day._

 _Looking back on it, I don't know what I was thinking charging into battle. I remember the commotion hitting us very loudly and all at once, like a cannon's ammunition hitting its target. I was at the edge of the village with some other children when felt the ground shake and the screams. I can't recall what the other kids did, but I feel as though we all ran toward the screams; toward our families._

 _Grabbing my daggers, I began to fight, doing my best to take down Beowulf's and Creep's. It was easy to get over run, so I did my best to use my small stature and dodge the Grimm, easily dancing in between openings._

 _That didn't last, however, as I soon found myself being bitten and slashed by Beowulf's. The three scars I have on my face is from an Alpha going toe to toe with me. The only reason I was able to take it down was because I activated my power. My head began to split as a surge of energy pumped through me. Before I knew it, my cries of pain became battle cries. I tore through the heard of Grimm before me._

 _The only reward I had for tearing through them was to see my older brother's catch fire and burn to death. I tried to extinguish the flames, but ended up burning my left side in the process. I began to get overrun by Grimm, until my mother grabbed me and pulled me to safety. I can still recall her bloody face and missing eye to this day, but she cried all the same and pleaded that I stay hidden inside a small shambled shack in the corner of the village. I think she knew that it was going to be a long shot that I would make it through the carnage, but what else could she do?_

 _I watched her leave…and…_

 _Immediately get trampled by a Goliath._

 _I honestly don't know if I've ever screamed so loudly in my life. I soon watched my father share her fate, slaughtered by another Grimm._

 _My body was in flames and ached beyond my comprehension, but I did my best to stay hidden. It was when I saw a friend of mine at the time, Terra, get cut to pieces by an Ursa that I couldn't take it anymore. I panicked. I ran. I actually remember spotting Salem drift through the chaos at this point. She seemed so otherworldly, so out of place. Amongst her was death and destruction, and she treated it as a leisurely stroll through a meadow. Watching her, I wasn't looking where I was going._

 _Then, I wound up on the business end of a Grimm's claws._

 _From using my power too much, too long, I must've blacked out just as the Grimm struck me, because I awoke to Mary Schnee saving my life._

 _It wasn't until weeks later, in her mansion, that I even learned that I had lost my voice._

 _Other than that day, I have two gunshot wounds that have left scars on my body. One that went through my shoulder, and one through my left foot. I believe the ones who gave me those battle scars were The White Fang and…Hazel? I can't remember if that is his name, but the man who chased me for a few years and then assaulted me the other day. That man shot me in the shoulder."_

Qrow let the journal lay in his lap, letting all the information sink in. He had heard of the SEW genocide even before Salem showed up. Rumor had travelled through the grapevine that a hidden clan had been overrun with Grimm of all sorts and slaughtered, right down to the toddlers and babies. No survivors were rumored to have emerged from the blood and ash. Once Salem took in the Branwens, she had informed them of how she had been the one who committed the massacre, stating that every living person in that clan was her enemy.

Witnessing Summer's power and her ability to render the Grimm helpless, he could now understand why his queen had exterminated the SEW clan. Now, however, he could put a face to the victims of that day in his mind, and even though Summer was rather vague with details, he felt a pang of sympathy for her. To lose everything you hold dear within just the span of a few hours? It must have been an unbearable weight to carry, especially at her age.

Qrow paused. Looking up, he met eyes with Summer, whose glistening silver eyes were unusually shimmery. A quick rub against her eye and he understood.

When she met his eyes once more, he quietly asked her, "Bright Eye's…how old _were_ you? When your clan fell?"

Summer placed her two pointer fingers in close proximity together.

"One…one? Oh, eleven. Wait, hang on a second! Eleven?!" He was rather shocked, expecting her to be in her early teen years at least. She simply nodded in response, shifting her position against the iron bars and stone corner of her cell.

Qrow attempted to recollect his jumbled thoughts, and reminded himself that he, too, was a child soldier. Twisting his ivory ring with his finger and thumb, he calmly asked her something that didn't cross his now unsettled mind until this very moment.

"Summer…how old _are_ you?"

Her head snapped over to him, obviously not expecting him to ask her such a frivolous question. Eyes narrowed and shaking her head slowly back and forth, Qrow read her like a book.

'What does my age matter?'

"Look, that just seems…really young. That genocide happened a long time ago and I'm curious as to where exactly that puts you." Qrow, having pursued his lewd and perverse thoughts of her the other night, began to get sick to his stomach. His brain was on a loop, unable to turn it off. 'Not under 20, not under 20, not under 20, not under 20, not under 20, please, please, please, please not under 20,…"

Summer pouted for a brief moment, observing an unnerved Qrow continue to fidget with his ring and stare at her. A devious smirk crossed her lips, making him take pause.

Quickly jotting down a few words, she handed over one of her loose-leaf parchments to him.

"Let's play a game, shall we?"

Qrow's eyes widened slightly.

"I'll give you three guesses. If you can't guess my age, then I win, and get to pick a prize from you. The same goes for you if you win."

Qrow raised an eyebrow to her. Lopsided smirk and all, he leaned his head to one side, and questioned, "What could you possibly have that I'd want for a prize? You don't have much to bargain with, Bright Eye's."

Summer's face tinged pink slightly as her gaze dropped to the floor.

'Oh, _please_. This isn't my first rodeo.'

Lifting her eyes again, her sweet yet expressionless face was replaced with sultry, bedroom eyes that were half dazed, and subtly pursed lips. She let her eyes lock with his, and wandered south down his body. Summer's eyes stopped as she eyeballed his groin for a second or two, until she knew he had seen exactly where her eyes landed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Qrow shift under her gaze.

Lifting her head slowly, eyes continued to be dreamy and seductive, she met his crimson ones, licked her lips slowly while shifting her weight while on all fours, and winked at him.

She saw his eyes widen as his entire face turned bright red. The blush, unfortunately, dulled out his captivating eyes, which didn't seem quite so deep and advancing with his entire face looking like a tomato.

Qrow's heart beat rapidly in his chest. Without knowing her true age, he had become both aroused and disgusted with himself for being aroused. He gulped, cursing that he didn't grab his flask on the way to this little meeting. Drinking was supposed to keep this sort of thing from happening.

Without lifting her eyes from him, keeping his own locked on hers, she quickly scribbled on another piece of paper and very delicately tossed it to his side of the bars. Dropping her gaze to the letter, the spell on Qrow broke and he, too, looked down to read the letter.

"I can do much more than that, by the way."

'HOLY FU—'

"So, what's it going to be? Want to wager on a little guessing game?"

Trying his best not to sound flustered, Qrow took a deep breath, and asked her in response, "What…prize do you want from me?" He was half afraid to ask that question, seeing as how she was willing to do, as he saw it, anything and everything. Teeth pressed to tongue, Qrow bit the flavor sensing muscle in an attempt to keep from saying anything he'd regret.

Summer, continuing her flirtatious charade, giggled at Qrow's question. Her only retort was with a wink and a wag of her finger. She wasn't going to give up that information to him. That isn't how the game is played.

It was his turn to drop his head, rereading the beginning of the last line.

"So, what's it going to be?"

Furrowing his brow and allowing a devious smile of his own to lace into his lips, his head lifted.

"Alright, then, you want to play that way? We can play that way. Just know that should I win, I'm not responsible for my actions past that point."

Summer mimicked his facial expression, mouthing 'good luck'.

Suddenly, his heart sank.

Luck.

Luck.

LUCK.

'Ah Scheisse…'

Summer made herself more comfortable, lifting her head in his direction as to challenge him, and seemed to beam confidence. Qrow, shaking off the thought of his semblance affecting this bet, stared at her. It was the same conviction that he felt during their fight, and Gods did it make him want her more. The type of self-assurance that Summer exuded was a far cry different than that of Cinder. Hers wasn't a charade she put up to impress anyone, it was genuine.

Beginning to feel a giddy excitement at the game Bright Eye's was playing and his own confidence building, Qrow felt a genuine smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

With a single wink, Qrow commented, "I don't need luck on my side…I just need misfortune on _**yours**_."


	22. Sqwaked Down To

"No lying, got it?" Qrow grinned, shuffling slightly closer to Summer.

Summer feigned a look of shock, pointing to herself with a tilted head. She threw her hand in a waving gesture toward him, proclaiming _'Who, me? Lie? Don't be ridiculous'_.

"Uh-huh." Qrow responded sarcastically, grinning in delight to Summer's response.

The room fell silent along with his smile as he turned straight-faced. He leaned in close, as if to try and gauge Summer's age through mere appearance. Perhaps there was a telltale sign that he had missed, a sign he could use to his advantage.

Summer's smirk dropped as Qrow scanned her, returning to her neutral demeanor. Her figure sat up straight as his gaze trailed all over her.

Hands clasped together, Qrow gestured both his pointer fingers to Summer.

"…Twenty-one." His eyes were narrow, trying to pick up on any unconscious gesture of lying.

Summer, without hesitation, shook her head in rejection. She lifted her thumb into the air and motioned it toward the sky, feeling confident with one answer already missed. _'Higher'_.

An intense wave of relief hit him. _'Not under 20.'_ Qrow brushed his hair back, taking his bangs off of his face.

Summer noticed his facial scars more clearly once his feathery, jet black hair was off of his face. They were pale marks that framed his right eye and were parallel to one another. The smaller mark broke the line of his eyebrow, catching her eye from the unusual interruption. The larger one trailed from the corner of his left eye, across his nose, and all the way down to the center of his right cheek.

She was almost happy to get a better look at them. Not many people lived in Remnant anymore who were scar-free. Facial scarring, however, was still a tad big of a rarity. Ironwood and Tai had such scars, but that was because of the commotion that happened during the Mirrored Fall and the demise of the Schnee's mansion. The two men were in the wrong places at the wrong times, receiving their battle wounds that they'd carry for life.

Qrow, however, was obviously on the opposite end of the spectrum. He was the perpetrator, the attacker, never the victim. Summer began to wonder just how he received his scars. She allowed her eyes to trail all over his body again, curious as to how wrecked his flesh was from fighting.

' _You call me battle-weary, Qrow, but just how marred and broken is your flesh? What history do you carry with you?'_

"Twenty-two."

Summer blinked away her ponderings of Qrow's physical condition and refocused herself. Again, she shook her head in reply. An audible sigh left Qrow as she answered him.

"Okay…" He dropped his head, running ringed fingers through his mop.

' _Be careful now, you only have one more guess, and then I win'_ , Summer thought, trying to fight her urge to smile. Though she had plenty of questions for him, one single query prevailed above all others. It was one that she wanted desperately to know.

Qrow sat in silence for what felt like minutes, head still parallel with the floor. Finger and thumb once again clutched his thick, white and black ring, twisting it back and forth. Silver eyes locked onto the subtle movement of his fingers.

'I wonder if that's a stress reliever for him', Summer wondered, as his twisting seemed almost rhythmic and worked in time with the rise and fall of his shoulders. Taking the calm moment to herself, Summer began to sketch down a few notes.

"Twenty…" Qrow lifted his head, greeted by Summers glance. Placing her pen down and holding her writing in her lap, she gave him all of her attention.

"…Twenty-Five." Qrow's eyes didn't take themselves off of her as she paused at his answer. She passed her letter to him in response.

Noticing that Summer didn't just merely nod yes, Qrow wagered he knew where this was going. Opening the letter, a smiley-face with its tongue sticking out greeted him, with the number 24 underneath.

His head shot up, glaring at her, but was only met with a sly, cheeky smile. Qrow, finding it hard to even be mad, responded, "Oh, so, what, a few days in and you're already little miss sass?" He smirked at her as she merely shook off his comment with a shrug of her shoulders.

'That little…' Qrow began, thinking to himself, 'Well, I can't be that mad. It's not as if I should have even taken her up on that offer, anyway. Whatever Salem has planned for her, it doesn't involve me getting to know in **that** regard. The woman would probably castrate me if she found out I had received such treatment from her new 'guest'.' Qrow stopped himself, recalling how the queen of darkness had eluded to him taking Summer to bed. His face grew red, continuing on, 'So, 24. Nice. Very nice.' All remorse and shame he had felt over his lust in the past hour melted away in an instant.

Dropping his head, Qrow thought, 'Still…eleven? Not that the age is especially young, but…' Qrow reconnected his glancing eyes with Summer once more, 'to lose everything, including a copious amount of blood and your voice, all in the short span of a few hours? Not to mention nearly losing your life?' The thought hit Qrow unusually hard. Taking in Summer's expression of satisfaction, his smirked turned into a genuine, subtle smile at her delight. Her neck scars seemed more visible with how she held her head, and his scarlet eyes could not keep themselves from drifting down to their attention.

His smile dropped at their sight. Recalling his own childhood, Qrow's two facial scars began to ache. Unable to keep his hands still and the subtle throbbing immediately bothering him, his hand met with his face and, with closed eyes, deliberately rubbed at where his stress was settled. Raking his fingers through his hair again, a defeated sigh left his throat.

"What do you want to know?"

Summer's pointer finger circled after pointing at the parchment that rested in Qrow's lap. 'Turn it over'.

Doing as asked, Qrow flipped the paper.

' _Do you know if the Schnee family, Jacque and Mary, are still alive?'_

Without hesitation, Qrow answered her very simple and direct question. "Mmm, not really a hard one to answer. Yeah, they're alive."

Summer breathed in a large, calmed breath. Relief and content was cast over her face. Bowing her head slightly and tossing him one of her small smiles, Summer thanked him for his answer.

Qrow watched her give him thanks, but scoffed at her in response. "That's it? How anti-climactic." He leaned backward, hands stabilizing his body behind him and head dropping backward. "I thought you were going to ask me something else, maybe something a little more…important or prevalent? Such as, oh I don't know," His head lifted, throwing narrow eyes and a crooked pout her way, "maybe why Salem has kept you alive? What her plan is for you?"

Qrow passed the pieces of loose paper and the leather journal back to Summer, who began to scratch into the bound book immediately. Not willing to go through the motion of passing it back and forth between the two of them, he moved his sitting position almost right up against the gated door that separated him from her.

The journal was held up facing Qrow and kept steady.

'I am wondering about that, to be fair, and I have many other questions for you if you're willing to answer them. That piece of information, however, has been in my line of sight for years. I've been working hard to find the two of them since I met Winter. It seems, though, that even The Resistance's intel can't reach that far.

So, no, thank you very much. I'm glad to hear that they're still alive and, I presume, in hiding.'

Qrow sighed, nodding in response to her final line and bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "Yes, they're probably hiding since, while we know that they are alive, they've been just about as elusive as you have been for the past couple of years. It's irritating, honestly."

A few quick strokes onto the paper prompted Summer to make Qrow snort in laughter.

'Is 'Hazel' tracking them?'

He couldn't contain himself. Shutting his eyes tight, he clutched his stomach and let out a few hardy laughs. Summer giggled with Qrow, finding his laughter infectious. "Oh, **shit**! You know, he **was** tracking them, but the Schnee's have been…'put on the back burner' for the last three years."

Her head cocked to the side in question to that decision.

Broad shoulders shrugged in response. "Well…when collecting you became the hassle that Hazel made it out to be, other projects began to not matter as much to Salem. Why it took her so long to give me that task…" he trailed off, a look of indifference directed itself toward the rest of the Tower's wing.

A thick silence hung in the tower with only breathing to resound through the halls.

Breaking the silence, Qrow confessed, "I wanted to meet you." He took pause once more, narrowing his eyes and turning his head to a taken aback expression.

"Ever since I first learned about you, what you could do and how you had essentially been eluding us since the beginning, I wanted to meet you." His eyes dropped from her own, "This world has become mind-numbingly dull. There is no shortage of work, of course, but that type of labor is routine and unsatisfying. If there is a job to do, I've probably done it hundreds of times by now, so imagine my excitement to learn that Salem demanded someone bring you in?" Qrow's eyes lifted again, locking his crimson ones with silver pools that were astonished by his words.

"I wanted to do it. Not just because I felt more than capable, which I obviously was," Summer smirked at him, though he continued to keep his serious expression as he chatted on, "I knew what was going to happen when you were eventually brought here. The second you'd walk through any doors that held Salem, you were going to be killed. On the spot. No questions, comments, nothing.

Not that it really was going to affect me either way… but…" Qrow stopped himself as he tried to form the words of thoughts that were perfectly in place in his mind, "The genocide of your people was before my time with Salem. Back then, Raven and I were still just a pair of bandit kids. We came from a tribe when she took us in. I don't regret it, but it made ever seeing a SEW, let alone fight with one, almost impossible. I wanted to gauge you for myself, see if you were really as strong as legend claimed you or your people were."

Summer had no thoughts, no questions, nothing running through her head. She couldn't believe that he not only was admitting all of this to her, but also that he even felt this way to begin with.

'Me…? You wanted…to meet…?'

His chest shook slightly, chuckling at a thought, perhaps, or maybe even his own admission. Speaking up again, Qrow revealed, "Just so you know…you're not what people gossiped about."

Summer felt a pang hit her. Did he think her weak? He just spent the other day complimenting her, how could he think that now? The idea of him having a negative or disappointed opinion of her made Summer panic and labored her breathing.

"No, you're not at all what I imagined nor what people talked about for years in hopeful whispers and prayers. You're not their 'hope'. You're not a hero. You're not…well, okay, you're a noble, self-sacrificial woman, but that is about it. I'm sure you've been told many times what you are and who you're supposed to be, but other than your ungodly amazing strength and impressive fighting skills," A smirk perked his lips as he watched Summer smile at the compliment, "You're just a person."

Furrowing her brows, she shot him a curious glance, shaking her head. 'I don't understand'

"You had mentioned before that you've been used…that you're no more than a tool to people. You are likely correct. I'm telling you that the people of those towns, cities and villages that Salem now rules, people view you as a savior."

Summer's smile dropped, her typical, expressionless face pushing her lips back into a straight line.

"A goddess who can do no wrong."

Her head dropped a little more at his soft words that slithered from his mouth, dripping with a faint, false wisp of adoration.

"Their one and only angel who is willing to sacrifice herself…all for them."

Summer gripped her dress, hands shaking and white knuckled. Her head began to shake back and forth.

"The last SEW that Remnant has blessed its people with to save the world from total darkness, from Salem's reign, to rescue them…their—"

Her face scrunched as her shoulders came up around her neck and her back curled away from Qrow.

"Only hope…their last hope."

Face twisted in a grimace, she flinched at those words. How they hung so heavy on her shoulders and in her soul. Since she had been a child, Summer had read stories about 'chosen ones' who would take up the cause that was dropped into their lap and fight for justice. She recalled loving those stories, admiring the hero's and heroine's. One day, she always thought, maybe I'll be just like them.

'But…I'm not. I'm no one's salvation,' She cried, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The sting made Qrow's words all the more substantial in her mind. 'I didn't ask for this! I didn't want that view, those names, this life! I'm not—'

"But you're not their last hope, Bright Eye's." Qrow's voice, which carried an odd genuine aspect to it, pulled her from her thoughts. Her head lifted itself slowly to find him staring back at her. His brow was creased and he had returned to his serious demeanor from a few minutes prior.

"You're not their 'last hope', not anyone's 'tool', at least not anymore, and you're certainly not some fairy tale fiction hero who has only positive, justice seeking qualities." Qrow rolled his eyes, and Summer gasped at his comment. It felt as if he had just taken a peak into her mind. "All you are is a human, Bright Eye's. You don't need someone to tell you who you are or how to live your life. Live it how you want to," his voice began to pick up in volume, "because right or wrong, you only live once. You're not a maiden, not that fucking wizard, and you're not Salem!

You live your entire life for others, you'll die feeling nothing but regret over how you didn't carve out any time to be you; to live your own damn life!" Qrow snarled, clenching his jaw as he finished his previous line. Summer sat only a few inches from Qrow, amazed at what he had just uttered to her. Tears fell from her eyes without resistance, and she didn't stop them.

'Of all the damn people I've met these past ten years, how…' Summer sniffed, feeling both elated and annoyed, 'how are you the one…who says that to me? Not Ironwood. Not Glynda. Not Xiao Long. No one who I had been associated with for years! How…is it you?' Gripping her dress even more, her tears fell graciously and in plentiful amounts. 'Why are you saying things…that I've wanted to hear for years—' She sniffed once more, stopping her train of thought, trying to not add any more emotional fuel to the fire.

Eyes starting to emit an eerie, red glow, Qrow started up once more, "So enough of that bullshit over the damn Schnee's, okay?! You kept their fucking daughter safe for ten fucking years! Ten! You have more than repaid whatever damn debt you owed that old hag."

Summer was prepared to begin fighting back on his insulting words, but Qrow just continued on and gave her angry, tear stained face no regard.

"Shut up! I'm not sorry for saying that and I'm not taking it back! No more bringing up the damn Schnee's, or 'whats-her-face', start being concerned with yourself for once! Ask another damn question, you selfless idiot." Crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, Qrow might've looked intimidating to anyone else, what with his eyes also aglow and his hair prickling in irritation. A snarl still kept itself on his lips, grimacing at Summer Rose.

She could only blink, mesmerized by the domineering man who sat before her. Her red, puffy eyes hid the blush that was beginning to raise to her cheeks.

Pondering for a moment, Summer quickly scribbled a response to him and passed the note swiftly.

'If I can guess your age…may I have two questions?'

Innocent curiosity was met with an aggravated rage. Her lips curved downward into a pout at his non-verbal response, her gaze meeting the floor in disappointment. She heard a heavy, frustrated sigh leave Qrow's throat, and when Summer turned her stare back to him, his anger seemed to have been deflated with only mild annoyance remaining. He seemed to be deliberating whether or not to 'play' once more.

She scratched onto the paper once more.

'I still place up my previous bargaining chip.'

Head in hand, he raked his fingers through his hair and rubbed his scalp before responding in a quiet, defeated tone, "Fine."


	23. Being Honest with Oneself

'Young teens. He and his sister were young teens when they were taken in, and he claimed that my people were before that. It couldn't have been too long. In any case, he looks older than I am, but not by too much. Likely about three to five years.'

Summer's brain worked in over drive, picking away at Qrow's words and his appearance. He rolled his shoulders while Summer thought, stretching his body from the waist up.

Hearing a tapping sound, his head shot over to Summer's paper answer.

'26'

Qrow shook his head. Smirking, he watched her cross out the six, thinking for a moment to himself, 'Semblance, if you care about me, you'll stay out of this.'

Lifting it up once more, her answer made Qrow scream.

'27'

"FUCKING—" Throwing his hands up in the air and grabbing his head, Qrow groaned and yelled. "You have **got** to be fucking kidding me!" His enraged frustration had returned with a vengeance, and only seemed to get worse by Summer's own cheeky smile. Qrow lifted his middle finger in the air to her, "Fuck off!"

Summer threw a response to him quickly, her subtle smirk still pulling at the corner of her mouth.

'Oh, you mean what I _won't_ be doing to you now that I've won?'

Qrow balled up the paper and threw it back to her with all of his anger, snarling, "I SAID _**FUCK OFF**_!" The paper hit her and elicited a giggling fit from her.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?! Well, why don't **you** spend a day with my semblance and see how _you fucking like it_!" Qrow's outbursts only seemed to make her laugh even more, only receiving the visual of Summer, gasping for air and crying as she clutched her stomach.

"You know what? I don't need this. I'm getting some food." Jumping to his feet and stretching his hips, he briskly walked a few paces before being hit in the back of the head by something gentle. He knew what it was, as he turned to see a balled up piece of paper on the floor.

Qrow threw his head over his shoulder to see Summer pointing at the note. He picked it up, groaning the whole way down, only to open it and be rendered speechless.

'Don't be mad. That is how the game is played. _I'm disappointed, too._ ' His head snapped back up to see Summer wink at him, smirking while she throws her hair over her one shoulder with the flick of a wrist.

Biting his lip, Qrow crumpled the note, stuffed it into his pocket and darted for the stairs as to hide his blushing face.

Upon his exit, Summer threw her hands into her face.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SUMMER?!'

Before her very eyes flashed the entire day's events with Qrow, mostly the ones where she was obviously flirting with him. Her face turned bright red as she held her face between her hands. They were shaking against her cheeks as adrenaline from her courageous forwardness was still pumping through her. Her heart shook her entire being, right down to the core of her very soul.

'Calm down. Calm down.' Breathing in and out, her heart only settled a little bit as images of Qrow came up in her mind, which set her ticker off once more.

'Stop, stop, stop! No! No!' She screamed in her head, hugging herself and curling into the fetal position. 'He's handsome…that's all it is. Just…just very attractive. What woman wouldn't be attracted to his good looks?'

A small voice perked up deep inside her.

'That's a lie'

'He means nothing to me. How can he, when I've only been here for—'

'Because he took you away from it. From your own hell.'

Summer began to fight herself, arguing with her personal demons.

'He took me from Winter!'

'And you're sad…but his company helps the pain, doesn't it?'

'N-No! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for any of this!'

'This is exactly what you asked for; To be free from the worlds expectations and the ties they bound you with, suffocated you with. Here, you are free…you shed the Schnee cloak, didn't you?'

'I want to return to Winter.'

'But you also want to stay here, right? You want hi—'

'DON'T SAY IT! No…I don't…I-'

The small voice deep inside Summer's heart spoke up once more.

'Ever since you were young, ever since Remnant had been turned over to Salem, people have used and abused you. They will continue to use and abuse you for as long as you live, because of the power you carry, because of who you are. You're not a human being to any of them out there. You're their savior, the last-ditch effort in saving what has already been lost. You are an item to be used and discarded once it has become unessential.

But…to him?'

Summer shook her head. 'I don't think that he really—'

'What did he say?'

She couldn't find the will to respond. 'I don't want to—'

'That you are not a tool. You are a human being. A woman all your own.'

Tears built up and dripped from her pinched, tight eyes as she buried her head in her knees.

'Stop it, please. I don't want to give myself any thoughts that he…'

'This is the second time he has told you to abandon your old life and your "responsibilities" that were shoved into your life. He said…focus on living your own life.'

Her shoulders began to shake. 'I'M HERE BECAUSE OF SALEM! I'M—'

'Still alive.'

Summer paused, dropping her shoulders and lifting her head once the thought crossed her mind.

'Why am I still alive? What does she want from me?!'

'First…be honest with yourself. It may only have been a few days, but you're allowed to feel these feelings that you "don't understand". Live for yourself and stay true to who you are.'

'I always have.'

'Mostly. Now, tell the truth. Say it loud to yourself and continue to be who you really are. You're not someone's idol, you're not someone's savior, you're not her moth—'

'I will always be her mother. That will never change!'

'Who are you, really?'

'Summer Rose. Last of the SEW. I am a mute who discards no words into the air and am a surrogate mother to Winter Schnee. I wish to not see Salem defeated, but to see the new generation grow up happy, healthy, and adjusted if possible. I don't stand for injustice nor do I stand for justice. I am just a daughter of Vale in the world of Remnant who wants to live out her the rest of her life…as a happy woman. I live for the thrill of the fight. I love combating against someone, the metallic smell of dust and blood intoxicates me, and the sound of gunshots, battle cries, and metal against metal is music to my ears.

I do not live for the wills and wishes of The Resistance. I do not pray for their demise, but I no longer want to live my life bound to their hopeless and senseless dreams.

I still want to find the Schnee's and return their daughter. Once that is done…I completely move on.'

'Summer…'

'I'm Summer Rose and-' she gulped as her heart admitted to the resonation it first felt upon their initial meeting. His dangerous, confident presence that only a man of his caliber, only an alpha, would carry, the thin and muscular form of his body, his dark, thick, feathery hair, red eyes that lit up in high emotions, and his deep, husky voice that has captivated her since the moment she was introduced to him. All of that, combined with the sheer fighting skill he possessed, weapons knowledge, and his captivating personality, Summer couldn't deny it any longer how she felt about the dark huntsman. She couldn't ignore how he made her heart race or skip a beat, how her face constantly felt hot while in his presence, and any other feelings that were getting more and more difficult to control the longer he stayed by her side.

Hand over her heart, she clasped her fingers together and held it in place while the organ beat rhythmically.

'I'm Summer Rose, and…I'm falling in love with Qrow Branwen.'


	24. Releasing The Dove

'I'm disappointed, too.'

Qrow tripped a couple of times, plummeting down the stairs. His long legs caught the edges of the stairs and hit his heels as he raced out of the Eastern Tower.

'Why did she write that!? She's disappointed!? Disappointed?! WHAT!?'

Turning the corner and preparing to break into a run, Qrow was halted by the body of his own twin. Knocking into one another and making a resounding 'oomph', both laid on the floor for a moment, clutching their skulls that had hit the hard floor.

Raven screamed as she sat up, facing her brother, "Why don't you watch where you're going, you idiot?! What are you running for, anyway?! I swear—"

Qrow, continuing to hold his now aching head, raised his voice in response, "AH, SHUT THE FUCK UP, RAVEN! Why are you over here anyway?"

Raven kicked her brother in the shin, "I live in this castle, too, asshat! I may not stay here as consistently as you do, but this is still my home! What, am I not allowed to walk where I please?"

Kicking her back, he replied, "You know what I mean."

Raven stood up, walked over to Qrow, and presumed to kick him in the side. "No, I DON'T know what you mean! Why, actually, are you over here? Didn't Salem make the SEW off limits?"

'Off limits? Huh…wasn't there for that meeting' Qrow grabbed Raven, throwing her to the ground and proceeded to sit on top of her. "That's news to me, and it's none of your business what I do or where I go."

Raven grunted, "Likewise. Now get your fat ass off of me." She squirmed underneath her bulkier, heavier twin, punching him anywhere a fist could make contact.

Qrow snorted, turning his head to her backside. "Raven, we both know I'm not the twin with the fat ass, fat ass. Seriously, what do you eat on a daily basis to gain all that pudge? Babi—OOMPH!"

Raven kicked Qrow in the back, throwing him off of her and lading on his stomach. Taking her turn, Raven sat on top of his back and held down his legs with her arms. "You think you're so funny, don't you? You think," Raven grabbed the back of his head by his hair, slamming his face into the floor, "you're a real comedian, huh? Were you going to say babies? You sicko!"

Qrow chuckled into the tile flooring, mumbling, "Heh, Mm naught tha aune who eash—"

Raven kicked him in the ribs, hearing a chuckle mixed with a grunt. "Shut your mouth, Qrow. Seriously, what the hell were you doing up there?"

"Rae, seriously, none of your damn business." Lifting his body, and sister, up on all fours, he threw her off with one swift rear. On their feet and dusting themselves off, Qrow grabbed his ribs where Raven had kicked twice.

"Man, you kick hard. Unnecessarily hard." His face leaned close to hers, emphasizing the 'unnecessarily' part of his sentence. Raven only responded with pushing him out of her face and rolling her eyes.

"You're such a baby, Qrow."

"How could you treat your Lord in such a manner?" Lifting his shirt, his body only showed a small red mark with no sign of bruising beginning. "I should have you wiped for this." He claimed sarcastically, straightening out his shirt and walking toward the café.

Raven followed him, snorting at his comment. "Forgive me, meine Herrser."

Qrow chuckled, hearing the eye roll and desire to strangle him. "That's better."

"Speaking of the Tribe," Raven started, "you should stop in soon. I can run things fine as they are, but there have been neighboring tribes who have started to test their waters against us. They need to be taught their place."

Qrow threw his hands in his pockets, nodding. "Yeah, I keep hearing about it from Flint, too."

"Why is he contacting you?" Raven cocked her head to the side and curiously glanced at him.

"If he's going to take over for his grandpa here in the next four years, he has to start actually filling some of Magnus' shoes. He's had my number for a while now, but not until two weeks ago has he sent me anything." Scratching his beard, Qrow waited to see if his sister was going to respond.

Seeing her await him, he continued, "In any sort, I'll head out in a few weeks. We both need to stock them all up on supplies, too, so we can…" He paused, laughing to himself.

"Kill two birds with one stone?" Raven continued to walk, completing his sentence for him. "Really, Qrow, the worst pun of all when talking about us and you…you just can't help yourself, can you?"

Qrow caught up to her, snickering to himself, "That's just where the conversation was headed and it's the easiest phrase to use! Don't get mad at me, I stopped myself, didn't I?" The two continued to walk in silence to the café, finding that they had said enough.

It was hard enough to be one of Salem's go-to people, but to run an entire tribe while being on call made life too stressful for him. Qrow enjoyed his job, even if it had become mundane recently, and even though he couldn't be there as a Lord should be, he wanted to do right by his people. Sending his sister out to keep tabs on the clan and to make decisions in his stead while he couldn't be there was the best solution for the both of them, and that was her job in the tribe, anyway. Raven loved going home more than Qrow did and it seemed to make her feel more comfortable with their lifestyle. It was the best of both worlds for them, but every now and again Qrow does come home to his family to truly keep things in line.

Making sure supplies was being maintained and raids were going smoothly was one aspect of his homecoming, but usually a kid gets a stick up their ass and feels that their 'absent Lord' needs to be over thrown. That type of visit typically entails Qrow coming back to the tribe, kicking the little shit into the dirt, and then going back to business within their clan.

This, however, was going to be a whole different type of visit.

'Rival tribes making trouble is never a good sign. Something must have been set in motion for them to encroach on our territory.'

Raven halted in front of the meeting hall, stating, "I'll see you when I get back, then. Probably about two weeks I'd imagine. I'll keep things in line and make sure we are ready to defend ourselves should the need arise, but I doubt it."

Qrow nodded in agreement, "It's far too early for an attack. Tell everyone that I'll be there in about two months. I have some business to take care of here first." He turned from his twin and began to walk off, hearing her call from behind him, "What business?"

"Important business that takes precedence, Raven. Confidential." He called out, waving his hand to her as he strolled into the café, hearing a small grunt bid him goodbye.

Looking at the doors that lay before him, he recalled just what had happened before bumping into Raven. Unfolding the paper, he looked down at her words once more, feeling his heart race and face flush at her suggestive sentence.

'Oh…right.' He paused, thinking back to her sultry face and sweet smile. 'Summer…'

"Qrow." A dark voice called from the hall behind him, beckoning for him to turn around. He turned, finding none other than Salem stopping him in his tracks. He quickly stuffed the note back into his pocket, listening intently to her majesty, "Qrow, once you've grabbed your meal, come and meet me. We need to discuss for a moment."

Summer sat alone in her cell, waiting for her newly realized crush to return. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food. After having a couple of meals at the castle already, Summer could safely say that it is one of the best aspects she's experienced so far.

'I don't care who is working to make the food, all I know is that I need to shake their hand should I ever meet them.' Summer had plenty of experience with just eating to survive while on the run with Ironwood and Xiao Long. The food she consumed in those years was bland and easy meals that would sustain one in battle, and that is it.

'If I ever get a chance to eat a properly cooked pasta meal I may just die on the spot' Her mouth watered thinking about the simple dish that was a rarity for her up until this point.

She sighed, taking her leather-bound journal into her hands and rubbing the emblem on the back. Upon closer inspection, she noticed how it appeared to be an eye. A left eye, to be exact.

'He said his semblance was misfortune. I wonder if this holds any significance beyond that. Rather…is it connected to his tribe?'

Nestling the book into her lap, she began to wonder just who he really was. The way he behaved and spoke to her this morning seemed all over the place. He was so kind and genuine toward her, albeit a bit aggressive, and then seemed to throw a fit at her winning the game.

'Though, if I had that offer dangled in my face twice, I bet I'd be pissed, too.' She thought, not finding his behavior special of any sort.

Summer had played the part of the seductive woman multiple times before while on the run. A common tactic that women, she felt, should utilize more often, got her and her group out of a many number of compromising situations. She had never allowed any interaction or charade to go much farther than a few sucks, but it was still distasteful business.

She didn't feel that way when she placed that bargaining chip into the ring with Qrow, though. Summer threw her head into her knees, sighing heavily.

'My Gods, I've never before actually…wanted to…I don't…why would I…'

The nagging voice that lived in the deepest part of her soul sang, 'because you love him'.

"Bright Eye's!"

She jumped, falling to the floor. Her heart raced as she saw Qrow standing before her, holding out two trays. He raised an eyebrow to her condition, raising the most obvious question one would ask in such a scenario, "You…uh…you alright? I didn't mean to scare you, but you were in your own little world." He walked closer to her, chuckling, "Here I was worried you had gone deaf, too."

Summer smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that. I've got some interesting news." Qrow shifted his weight, peering down to a perplexed Summer. "I just had a meeting with Salem. Along with my sister, it seems that everyone in the castle is going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Well…gone. They are gone right now."

Summer shook her head, not following him. He smirked in response, "I'll answer your questions here in a bit, but basically, Salem preferred that initially, I keep my guarding duties just between her and I, which meant that you had to stay here in this stupid stone box." His gaze danced around the entirety of her cell, scowling. Continuing his one-sided conversation, "I would've let you out if I wasn't certain that everyone else would either throw fits at me or tantrums at Salem, and she specifically asked me to keep this a secret to avoid such moronic behavior. The good news about everyone being out of this damned place for at least two weeks, if not longer, is that you, Bright Eye's, get to come out."

Summer perked up, though her face seemed unsure whether that could be classified as good news. She shrugged slightly, making him chuckle even more, a sound that Summer had found made her feel lighter than air.

Qrow added, "It's good news, trust me. I have my own personal shower if you'd be—"

He needn't say more, as her face lit up at the word 'shower'. Traveling the way, she and her group had, one was bound to go without hot water in an enclosed space, and water to bathe in was a rarity. She had some knowledge at making natural odor deterrents, and had produced them when times were especially nauseating, but nothing could beat soap and shampoo.

Laying her food down beside him, he opened the cell door and moved for her to walk out. Getting to her feet, Summer stretched her legs and hips before leaving her cage that had held her since her arrival.

Taking a seat next to Qrow, Summer began to eat. Her brain began to battle what to focus on, the fact that she was enjoying the meal, or how she was so close to Qrow that she was convinced he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Even while she ate, her focus was all on him. It had been a while since she was able to be next to him in this fashion.

The clatter of his tray hitting the floor snapped her back into reality as she attempted to quickly finish her food.

"So…" Summer glanced in Qrow's direction, curious for his sudden announcement and then pause, only to see him leaned into her personal space and grinning at her with narrow, glowing eyes.

"You're disappointed, huh?"


	25. Teasing, Revealing, First Kiss Stealing

Swallowing hard, Summer's wide eyes and red face were locked in a stare off with Qrow and his crimson beauties. She could get lost in his eyes, and found that as the thought occurred to her, that she already was losing herself to him.

His voice rumbled low and deep, humming his sentence to her softly, "Now…what could you have meant by that, exactly? Hmm?" A devilish smirk tugged on his lips as his face slowly inched closer to hers. Qrow had been feeling very confident after receiving the news about his fellow team's extended absence. Even Cinder was gone, leaving with Hazel and Tyrian to go on a long mission. Chugging a large amount of whiskey from his flask that sat in his room before returning to release Summer, Qrow found that he could face her with the confidence that being drunk provided.

Summer couldn't turn herself from him. His gaze had pinned her down, freezing her in place. Her breath came in small, rough spurts, breathing suddenly becoming one of most difficult things in the world.

Leaning in just a hair closer, Qrow whispered to her, "Well…? Should I expect a response? Or…" His eyes gazed longingly into her own as he began to close the space between them. "Are we done talking, Bright Eye's?" Bringing his hand up to her face, Qrow cupped Summer's chin with his finger and thumb to steady her face.

Summer tried her best to move through the haze that was her mind. 'Talking? We were…? What about…? Maybe…my journal…my journal!' Snapping out of the daze she had been in, Summer pulled away from him, hurriedly running back into her cell to grab it. She sighed with relief, almost forgetting it here.

She froze, realizing what her impulsive whim just ruined. Slowly, she turned around to see Qrow staring at her. 'He was going to…he was trying to…' Her brain wouldn't let her finish the sentence. Instead, she merely dropped her head from his gaze to hide her red face. Peeking through her hair, she noticed him continuing to stare. His look was not upset nor hurt. He seemed as if he was waiting for her. Summer hugged the book close to her chest, slowly ambling back to him.

Qrow's stare drifted between her and the journal he gave her. He smiled, "You like that old thing?" Feeling the moment had passed and an unsure Summer merely standing before him, Qrow decided to collect the dishes and move on from their almost and just about. "Glad someone's getting a use out of that. I think I've been carrying that with me since I was a kid." Turning, he began to walk toward the stairs, and Summer followed suit.

Her head dropped as she walked down the steps behind him, feeling that she ruined a very good chance to kiss him. Her lips curved down, pouting at the missed opportunity.

'Well,' She thought to herself, 'It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon.' Summer tried to keep herself calm as Qrow walked off to an opening that lead into a hallway. Walking out into the opening, Summer looked around in amazement to the sheer size of the hall. The ceiling was far above where it was necessary, though that did explain the long time spent descending on the staircase. A whistle caught her attention and broke her out of her gawking. Gesturing for her to come with a tilt of his head, Summer continued following him.

They did walk for more than a minute before reaching a door. It was black with a dark, iron handle and a keyhole just above it. The two had passed similar doors on their way to this specific one.

Swinging open, Qrow placed his keys on his dresser and waited for Summer to come inside. She stood outside, weary of walking inside. In truth, she trusted Qrow very much, but the situation was not a smart one.

Sensing her apprehension, Qrow huffed, "I'm not going to hurt you. This is my bedroom, and if you want a shower, you're going to have to come inside."

Summer looked over her shoulder to the other door in sight. Throwing her thumb over her shoulder, she cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

"No, trust me, that room belongs to a clingy whore. You don't want to go in there…" Grabbing his flask, Qrow took a few gulps before continuing, "and in any case, I don't have the keys to anyone else's bedroom." Turning around to persuade her once more, he saw a true unease in how she carried herself; hunched over, shoulders perked up around her ears, head down.

His own shoulders dropped, finding this to be exhausting. 'Never took Cinder this fucking long to walk through a damn door. Though…' Qrow made his way back to her, holding out his hand for her, much like when they first met one another. Summer looked up to him, trying to find help to move past where she stood. His eyes were not lustful or desperate, eyes she has seen before on many men, but instead they held a genuine honesty and sureness that they frequently seemed to carry. Losing herself once more, her last push was his voice.

"Come on, Bright Eye's. You're going to be fine, I promise."

'Yeah…I know I will be…' She released a hand from the journal and slid it into his, feeling the roughness and warmth that they had rub against her own skin. Gently curling his fingers around hers, he walked backward and led her inside his room. 'I think…that's what bothers me the most'.

Qrow shut the door behind her, though the sound didn't reach her. Her eyes danced over his confines, catching glimpses of books, decorative blankets, a canopy, it was all too much for her to take in.

Qrow walked over to the bathroom, opening the door for her and starting the run of the water. "Hey, I'm going to lay a fresh towel out right here, just throw your clothes into the hamper, okay?" He paused for a moment. 'Why am I asking as if she's going to yell an answer back?'

Smacking his forehead at his own stupidity, he walked out into the bedroom to find her looking at his liquor cabinet. 'Don't tell me…'

"You want a drink?" Qrow politely asked, trying to not feel a bit excited at Summer getting drunk in his room. She looked up to meet his eyes, her subtle smile gracing her face. She nodded, lifting up a bottle of Atlas's Diamond Dust Scotch.

'Either she has expensive taste, or she has no clue what she just picked up.' Qrow laughed to himself, grabbing a glass and filled it half way for his tiny guest. "Be careful, okay? That's the good shi—"

He stopped, watching her pound the drink back as if she had been drinking all of her life. He never thought to ask, but it is very possible that she could have been.

'I mean, if I was stuck with those three fuckwits for ten years…well, I'm not sure I would have lasted ten years.' Qrow surmised in his head, watching as she eyed him up with the bottle in one hand and glass in another.

"Uh…yeah, no, help yourself! Knock yourself out if you like it that much."

Summer chugged back the alcohol again, relishing in the burn that sat in her belly. While she did admit to loving the taste and effects of alcohol, she was more drinking to calm down. She was in his room, about to use his shower, and it took all of her will power not to freak out over those two thoughts.

Setting her glass down, she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. A quick strip and hop allowed her to be under the hot water in no time. Sighs of pleasure escaped her lips as she soaked in the running heat. Lathering hair and body with soap and shampoo, she shifted a little as her balance began to be off. The scotch was taking its effect, thankfully, and Summer decided that a quick wash of conditioner would be the last item she used before ending her relaxing bath.

Turning the water off and throwing on her towel, she realized her conundrum.

'Am I…do I have to go out…in a towel?'

Embarrassed but also inebriated, Summer decided that it wouldn't be a big deal. 'Well…it's not like he hasn't seen a naked woman before.' Collecting her dress, she walked out of the steam filled room and threw her dress in his laundry basket. Her eyes drifted up to meet his, which were wide eyed and staring.

Quickly turning his head, Qrow rummaged through his own clothing and found an old t-shirt and pants. Throwing them in her direction, he could've sworn he heard giggling. The sound of the towel dropping gave him the notion that she was changing into his clothes. What he wasn't expecting was the shifting sound of his mattress and comforter.

His head whipped around to not only find Summer on his bed, but also on his bed with nothing but his t-shirt on. His blush deepened with her presence and the thoughts of his perverse fantasy coming to mind. Diverting his gaze to the pair of pants on the floor, he mumbled, "You, umm…I gave you pants, too."

Summer smiled and nodded, face red from her alcohol, and began to comb her wet hair with her fingers.

"You don't…want them?" He choked out, finding it hard to talk with her still slightly wet and almost naked, casually sitting on his bed. Her thin, supple legs were surrounded by folds of his black comforter, contrasting against her pale skin. His eyes scanned over the new scars that were presented to his eyes, catching the bullet wound she had previously mentioned on her foot.

She shook her head 'no' in response, grabbing her journal and flipping through the pages.

He gulped, wondering just what this tiny rose had in mind. Luckily for her, Qrow's shirt might as well have been a dress as it completely covered her in a sloppy, bagged fashion. Still, he found himself betraying himself with intrusive thoughts.

'Beautiful…'

"Hey, do me a favor and write your questions down, okay?" His request was quickly spoken as he ran into the bathroom, not waiting for her to even so much as nod.

Closing the door behind him, his heart beat raced behind his rib cage. Biting his lip, Qrow threw his clothes off and jumped into the shower, grasping his throbbing member. He began to stroke himself to the image of the woman outside of his door, sitting comfortably on his bed, drunk on his scotch.

He buried his head into the nook of his arm, jerking his cock long and hard. The image of her naked legs was brought forth to his mind. Warmth enveloped him as he filled his head with thoughts of her mouth enclosed around him. Qrow imagined how she would work her tongue, slipping him in and out of her effortlessly. It didn't take long for the pleasant sensation to build up within him. He was already closing in on his climax, and began to pump himself with urgency.

His body needed the high, the thought of her in the throes of sexual intimacy with him. He fantasized holding her up in this very shower, slipping his needy cock deep inside of her wet pussy.

'S-Summer' He moaned in his head, swallowing hard as he neared his limit.

Muscles tense and toes curled, Qrow's thoughts were halted by his climax. Throwing his head into his arm once more, he muffled his moaning as he rode the pleasant waves of ecstasy that ripped through him. Breathing hard, the water washed away his lust as he came down from his high.

Once regaining his composure, he quickly cleaned himself and hopped out of the now cold shower. Drying himself off, Qrow stared at himself in the mirror. The sickening feeling rose in him again. Anxiety struck him hard, sending shivers down his spine and a nauseated, acidic sensation through his stomach. Breathing turned into the feeling of suffocation, of being trapped. Seeing his eyes begin to glow with panic, Qrow shut them tightly and began to deep breathe in a slow rhythm.

'You're fine…you're fine…it's okay…you're alright…' He assured himself as he wrapped his arms tightly around his body. 'You're not going to do anything…you're not an animal…you're fine…you're in control.' He repeated, feeling a select few of his scars aching from memory.

Rubbing his face, he grabbed a hold of his night clothes and quickly dressed. A shirt and lounge pants over boxers suited him just fine and covered up a few bad reminders that have been carved into his body. A smirk laced his lips with thoughts of Summer, who was waiting for him to come out and talk to her.

Shaking his hair dry, he opened the door, finding her exactly where he left her. She welcomed him back with a smile. He returned it with one of his own, feeling a sense of comfort filling him and making him instantly forget his panic attack. Without thinking about it, he walked toward her mindlessly as if she was a magnet, pulling him in her direction.

He joined her on the bed, sitting opposite of her. Grabbing his flask, he settled in against his pillow that leaned up against the headboard, and sipped at his stored whiskey. His mind continued to echo the same word, one that he didn't fight against, as he watched her move closer to him. His face flushed hot and swift as he became very aware of the situation they both were in. Her hair, which seemed black when wet, was pulled up into a bun as to keep it out of her face. Summer's face and neck wounds were both in plain view, along with scars that traced up and down her arm that he had yet to notice until now.

Qrow sat in awe of her, admiring her as she flipped through her journal. Her silver eyes stared into his, putting him under her spell.

'So beautiful…'

Journal placed in front of him, Qrow reluctantly tore his eyes from her and read her two questions.

'What is Salem's plan for me?'

His smile turned into a smirk as he thought of how to properly address that inquiry.

"Well…to be honest, I'm not sure what she has planned beyond this, but from what I've been told, she wants you to join us." He stared at Summer, gaging her response, which consisted of simple staring.

"That's it." He finished, unsure of what else to say to her.

She simply nodded, comprehending what Qrow was telling her. Scribbling onto the journal under her question, he read her writing as, 'Not surprised or disappointed'. He nodded, understanding that her future might be beginning to look like past.

"I'm tasked with bringing you over to 'our side', but I'm not here to force you into it or anything. Don't get me wrong, I can be very persuasive, but the decision is yours, okay Bright Ey—"

A soft, chilled hand rested on his arm, cutting him off. Qrow's focus shifted to Summer, who brought her other hand over to the side of his face. She nodded, smiling up at him in appreciative acceptance. Her thumb ran delicately across the scar that halved his right eyebrow, sending a pleasantly cold sensation through his head and down his spine.

The hair on the back of his neck raised as Summer moved in closer to him. She halted at an unbearably close distance, leaving all but a sliver of space between them. Her eyes searched through his, conveying a sense of intense longing and need. There was something else pleading behind her eyes, and expression that he couldn't quite identify. It was foreign to him. Paying it no further heed, he found the same desire building within him. Qrow slid his arm to her waist, palm pressed up against the small of her back. Without verbal usage, he questioned her advances toward him.

Red eyes searched silver, needing one more confirmation before continuing. Without hesitation, her silver pools answered his call, pleading eyes darting from his lips back to his.

Unable to resist any longer, and with Summer desiring a taste, Qrow closed the space between them. His lips cradled hers graciously as he took in a deep, satisfying breath. The contact rekindled his desire and sparked a new feeling inside of him. The sensation was intoxicating and comforting all at the same time. He pushed further into her, wanting to feel this new emotion, this new tinge deep inside him for just a bit longer.

Summer was, however, rigid against him. Her whole body seemed stiff at the contact, nerves bundled into one muddled mass. In an effort to relax her, Qrow dragged his hand up and down her back, rubbing away any tension she might be carrying. It only took an extra moment, but as she responded to his touch, her entire being melted into him as the anxiety left her. Her arms slipped around his neck, making his heart beat all the more passionately.

Though he tried to control himself, Summer didn't make it any easier on him. Her tongue flicked against his lips, requesting entry. Hungry for more, he happily obliged, deepening the kiss. As their tongues danced, the energy in the room began to feel charged at their actions. The heat between them only increased as their embrace grew more in thirst and ache. Summer's hand ran itself through his hair, nails gliding across his neck to bury her fingers in his dark mop. Qrow moaned through their contact at the pleasurable sensation, sending the pleased vibrations directly to Summer.

For the first time in his life, however, Qrow did his best to calm the situation. He didn't want to continue to overstep his boundaries, and luck was never on his side in matters such as these. Thoughts of Salem's rage also helped to motivate him. He was positive that, should she ever find out, it would be his head for committing such an act on her new 'prize'.

His heart beat ached for the race, but settled on slowing itself as his hand left Summer's back and cupped the scarred side of her face, running his own thumb against the sliver that rested just below her eye. Her face twitched against it. Closing his mouth, Qrow pressed one more kiss against her, taking her lips against his and savoring the flavor of scotch and Summer. Though the electricity between them was beginning to die, the presence of such a heat remained in their ending kiss.

Summer, sensing the moment coming to an end, burned the taste and feel of Qrow into her mind. She imprinted his touch into her brain, determined to never forget it. His mouth tasted of liquor, their previous meal, and a flavor she could only surmise was just him. Hands dropping from his neck rested themselves on his shoulders.

The two war-torn fighters stayed in that position, lips still pressed against one another, for what felt like hours. Taking it upon herself, since she brought on the situation, Summer reluctantly broke the kiss. She watched as crimson eyes opened slowly to meet her. Her heart continued to slam within her and her head felt a little dizzy from the whirlwind of passionate events that just took place.

"Well…" Qrow's deep, quiet voice snapped her out of her daze, allowing her eyes to focus on him, "I'm relieved _**that**_ wasn't one sided, Bright Eye's." He teased Summer as his signature smirk tugged at his lips. Her face grew a deep shade of red, suddenly embarrassed of her actions. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, feeling afraid to move from her position, and only took in a deep breath in response. The sensation of his thumb rubbing her face again made her jump. She had forgotten it was even there.

Calming herself, as much as she could, Qrow's hand made her heart pound. The heat that came off of it was pleasant against her cheek, and though it was calloused in some places, the skin was still surprisingly soft in others. Her hands dropped from his shoulders, allowing one to be free to hold his hand in place against her.

Qrow's breath hitched, suddenly feeling unsure of the contact. Embarrassment struck him, turning him rigid, and he dropped his eyes from her in response to his rapidly beating heart. The feeling of her soft skin made his stomach twist, a new stir that he wasn't sure if he enjoyed or despised.

Feeling his awkward discomfiture, Summer released his hand, which slowly dropped from her face.

Silence hung in the room as if it had a physical presence and loomed its hefty body uncomfortably over the two. Eyeing up the journal, Qrow recalled exactly why they were there in the first place.

Closing his eyes tightly, her final question came to the forefront of his thoughts. His scars ached as a scowl cut into his lips, revealing a few teeth, as he brought his hand up to rub the parallel marks.

Summer watched his face morph to discomfort, an unpleasant look that she knew all too well. Observing him as he massaged his markings and her drunken haze beginning to break, she realized how exposed her neck was. Her hand clasped over her throat, feeling very uneasy as the skin was exposed to a draft in the air.

Qrow turned to her, seeing her fidget uncomfortably. His eyes caught her covering her neck, and he voiced up, "Yours bothering you, too?"

Her brows were peaked in an upset fashion as she nodded and scribbled onto the journal.

'I don't like it not being covered. Makes me feel vulnerable. Scared.'

'Scared?' Qrow pondered. He raised an eyebrow to her, responding, "You know I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

More scratches to paper answered him. 'Yes. Of course. It's not about you. It's me.'

Recalling his own panic in the bathroom, he exhaled, empathizing with the irrational but very horrifying things that might be going through her mind. Moving from the mattress to the floor, he rummaged through one of his smaller drawers to find a scarf that he often used on his strips to the freezing continent of Solitas.

"Here," He offered her the article of clothing, sitting himself back onto the bed, "this should make you feel better."

Summer's eyes widened as she looked between him and the scarf. An appreciative smile parted her lips as she accepted the garment and quickly wrapped it around her neck. Nodding her head in gratitude, she breathed deeply to begin calming herself down. Though she couldn't do it while he was watching, she wanted to bury more of her face in the fabric.

'Smells like him…' She thought, her blush settling in on her cheeks at the aroma. Had she been allowed the luxury, she could truly lose herself for a few minutes in the scent.

Qrow examined her as she relaxed into the bed, no longer looking frantic nor tense. She wrote another response to him, begging, 'Please…don't tell anyone. I know that I have no right, nor am I in a position to ask such a thing, but I have never shared that bit of information before. It's private and I want to keep it that way.'

He snorted in response, "I'm not going to say anything. What good does that information do to anyone? Do you become that much of a wreck? Is the mighty Summer Rose's 'Achilles Heel' when she can't have something to cover her neck? You become distracted, or, just a shitty fighter?"

Summer didn't look at him and kept herself silent.

Qrow sat up in response, recoiling from his sarcastic comments, "Wait, really? It distracts you that much?"

Her face continued to be dropped from his line of sight.

Eyes widened and, with a sigh, Qrow realized exactly what happens to her when she's fighting and her neck is exposed. Quietly, he uttered, "You have a panic attack." Summer finally looked him in the eye, her silver shining in the wetness of tears.

He retracted upon seeing her watery eyes, feeling a pang of guilt for joking about it and teasing her for a problem that he struggles with as well. Rubbing his neck, he swallowed his pride and uttered words that he isn't sure he has spoken more than a handful of times, "I'm sorry, Bright Eye's. I apologize for what I said."

Summer rubbed her eyes, wiping tears from them.

"People often forget that the trauma of receiving these little," he paused, rubbing his own scars and exhaling heavily as he snapped at his next word, " _ **gifts**_ …isn't pretty. It fucks you up. You endure in the fight and after it's done, you're not really the same. It changes you."

Summer nodded in agreement, laughing through her nose. She wrote to him, 'So…you struggle, too?'

Qrow read the sentence a few times. He didn't answer her, but instead began a new steam of conversation as he glanced at her last question.

"Why don't I finally answer you, and tell you…" Brushing his hair back, his bangs weaved into his hair and stuck in place, giving Summer the better view of his mutilations that marred his face, "…the story of how I received my signature markings?"


	26. A Slice of Branwen Childhood

"Qrow, hurry up!" Raven called from a shack, hearing a stampede of horses come their way. Her brother grabbed his bag that the two had been filling with found scraps of food and anything else useful, and raced over to his younger sister.

Arm over hers as they crouched, he peeked out to see if he could spot anyone. As the shake of pounding hooves rumbled against the ground, quickly getting closer, he ducked his head in and scooted the two of them as far back into the huts dark corner as he could.

Her hand was gripping a knife that they had found in the destroyed village before this one. In his opposite hand, Qrow handled his sickle, hoping that he wouldn't need to use it.

With the bandits closer, the twins began to hear screaming and whistling coming from them.

Undiscernible talking and shouting was heard as they walked their way through the destroyed village. Raven was shaking, cupping her mouth out of fear of being caught. Shifting closer to her, he rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

A loud and abrupt crash into the shack made the children scream in terror. A pair of large hands grabbed the two of them. Raven, watching as Qrow was lifted under the stranger's arm, stabbed him in the side. Dropping her brother, Qrow grabbed his sickle and swiftly sliced the man's leg. They raced out a hole in the back of the hut, and ran for the forest that was a few yards away.

"Get those kids!" A man yelled into the wind, and a group of three men gave chase. It didn't take long for the twins to be surrounded in the open meadow that they had tried to run across.

As the small group of bandits surrounded them, Qrow covered Raven with his body, putting her in a fetal position as he shielded her. The boy snarled, eyes glowing brightly and teeth barred at the strange, devious group of men. On horseback, a large man who was more decorated and refined looking than any other member, came forward with the limping and bleeding man that the two had stabbed in tow.

"That's them! Those little shits stabbed me!" He screamed, pointing his finger at the siblings. Qrow growled back, his fluffy, dirty black hair pin-prickling at the aggression and his teeth in full view. Even his sister mimicked his behavior, her hair standing on end and barring her teeth as well.

"I believe these little urchins need to be taught a lesson. Educate the boy, first. He seems to think that barring his teeth at me is acceptable." Two men walked forward, pulling Qrow off of his sister.

"NO! Get your fucking hands off of me!" He fought in their grasp and the men struggled to restrain the lashing out of the wild boy. His head pulled forward to his twin sister, worry and panic strewn about his face. "NO! NO! RAE!"

Two other men held the girl back as she reached for her brother. Grabbing her hair and keeping her neck in a hold, Raven struggled powerlessly against them.

Brought before the decorated man, Qrow was forced to his knees. "Boy…look upon me." When he refused, one of the men grabbed him by the scruff of his hair and pulled his head up to their leader. "AHHHH!"

"Didn't you hear him, boy?! When our chief tells you to do something, you fucking do it." The man's breath wreaked of alcohol, turning the child's stomach. His eyes met with the leader of the bandits, scowling at him and huffing from his struggle.

The man looked between both of the children for a moment before a sickening smile crossed his face. He burst into laughter, announcing to the rest of the men, "It seems we have struck gold today! I recognize that glare you hold, boy." He addressed the rest of his men with open arms and another belt of laughter. "Two twins, a boy and a girl, with messy black hair, pale skin, red eyes…and a boy wearing a cross necklace! You're the Branwen's children, aren't you?"

Qrow struggled against the men holding him, only to receive a slice to his chest. He screamed at the searing hot pain. Another cut, this one deeper, sliced into his shoulder. The cries the young boy emitted were piercing and loud, prompting the second man to punch him in the stomach.

He wretched, bile surfacing and expelling into the grass below him. Coughing and gasping was all he was left to do as the man continued on.

"Yes, you're the Branwen twins. Qrow and Raven, children of Kite and Cerise Branwen. That little necklace," The man pointed to the sterling silver pendant that hung from Qrow's neck, turning his voice into a mocking tease that one would use for an infant, "that's fwom your Dad-dy, isn't it?"

The black-haired boy spit into the ground, mouth sour and spoiled with his own acid.

"Your parents were a very well-known lord and lady, if I remember correctly. Built an entire village from scratch in their youth, and became Lord and Lady Branwen of "Volgenest". A wonderfully bustling village with the safety of mountains and the strong kingdom of Vale to back it up." He continued on, his mocking tone prevailing through, "Kite, they claimed, had the Semblance of foresight, and could shape shift at will. Kept that village quite safe! Now…your mother…"

He paused, wolf whistling into the air, and prompting Raven to struggle more, much to the leader's displeasure. He motioned for her punishment to commence, motivating Qrow to struggle as the two men holding her dropped her down to the ground and created a giant gash in her left arm. She screamed, tears pouring form her eyes at the pain. Her brother began to cry, too, fighting against the men who held him. The leader continued on, "…that woman was drop dead gorgeous. Kite knew how to pick 'em! Cerise, who had the gift of her beauty, love, and her semblance of bounty. It seemed that nature loved her, growing and dying at her will. The woman was claimed to have embodied the spirit of both the Grimm brothers more so than any other. She was quite the power house…until…"

Qrow raised his hardened focus to this man, eyes glowing and face twisted into an unspeakable rage.

"…they met their untimely demise at the hands of a Grimm attack. What. A. Pity." The leader left his indifferent gaze from Qrow and turned his attention to the boys' sister.

"She'll be a good addition to our group; don't you think boys? The daughter of Cerise will surely grow into quite the beauty. I think I'll have her stay with me tonight." The leader allowed the revolting sentence to drip and drool from his lips. The men began to giggle and chatter amongst themselves, with fear turning Raven's eyes to her brother's back. He was bent over now, shaking.

One of the men noticed the brother's reclusion, and gripped him. Qrow's face turned to him slowly, with his entire eyes completely engulfed with an enraged, ruby red, beaming light. A quick snap of his shoulders, dislocating them, and the boy wormed free and lunged at his captor. Twisting himself around the man's upper body, he gained momentum to twist his neck and snap it from the spine.

Qrow darted to Raven, biting, clawing, and snapping the men at breakneck speed. The leader brought out his weapon, a bladed cat of nine tails, and charged for him.

"COME HERE, MINI KITE! YOU CAN REJOIN YOUR FATHER IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

Pushing his sister out of the way, all the while gripping her arm, Qrow shielded her from the crack of the whip.

Qrow howled as the blades caught his face, tearing two slanted gashes into the soft, dirty skin. Tears mixed with blood as he stood there, astonished and in shock that what just happened really occurred. His face was bursting into a painful flame, reminding him that he didn't just imagine it.

As the lord prepared another swing at Qrow, a whistle pushed through the air and presented itself as an arrow that pierced the bandit's throat. Grabbing her hand, Qrow and Raven pushed through the now distracted bandits and hid behind a tree about a yard away. A hail of arrows fell from the sky, piercing and killing everyone in sight, excluding the sheltered twins.

The shuffle of feet came upon the bloodstained meadow, searching the land for possible enemy survivors and looting the corpses. An older gentleman walked up to the lone tree that hid two shaking children.

"Are…are you alright?" The man questioned, only to be received with Qrow lunging at him with Raven behind him.

He took in the sight before him, two bloody, crying children who were shaking like leaves and haven't seen a proper bath in months. The old man couldn't help but laugh at them.

Raven spoke up behind her brother, "Wh-what do you want!? Leave!" She snarled, eliciting another laugh from the small older man. This time, Qrow spoke up. "Who are you?" His harsh tone got the man's attention, a tiny growl following the question.

"My name is Magnus. I'm advisor to my lord; to my tribe." The man gestured over to the group of bandits, all donning Grimm masks. "Did…did you kill those men? The ones with the twisted necks."

Qrow's glowing ruby eyes glanced over to the bodies. "I…uh…" He couldn't remember. Nothing came to mind. The last thing he could recall was the other bandit chief mocking his parents and then alluding to raping Raven. After that, everything went red. He began to panic, shaking his head, "I don't know…I don't know…I-"

Raven gripped his unwounded shoulder, chiming in, "Yeah, he did! He did it to protect me!" Her words were lost to him as she defended her twin to this new stranger.

'I killed them? When? How…I couldn't…I didn't…did…I?' His breathing became labored, the feeling of suffocation building in him. "Can't…I can't…bre—" He gasped, clutching his face and his chest. The thought terrified him. Not being in control, not remembering what his body did to another, it scared him.

A strong hand gripped his shoulders, bringing him back to reality with the stinging pain of his wounds. He cried out, prompting the man to release him.

"Boy, boy, just breathe. It's alright. You're fine!" He placed a hand on Qrow's stomach. The boy flinched at the unwanted contact, "What the hell are you— "

"Breathe…from here. You're having a panic attack. You need to deep breathe here or you'll never calm down. Breathe." He repeated, and Qrow did as he was told, finding he had no other option other than to collapse. It was hard, his tense muscles fighting against the forceful breath. The more he breathed, however, the more his constricting chest muscles relaxed, and a meditative calm washed over Qrow that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"You kids look exhausted. Why not come with us? We'll take good care of you two."

"Why?" Raven questioned, feeling uneasy.

"Do you two have much of a choice? How much longer do you think you'll survive on your own? Please…" A hand extended and rested on Qrow's head, ruffling his hair. "Let us help you. You both seem very strong and loyal. You'll be welcomed with us."

His glow disappeared, eyes drooping half-lidded and exhausted. Turning to his sister, Raven sighed, nodding reluctantly. Smiling at Raven and grabbing her hand to comfort her, he turned back to this 'Magnus', and nodded once.

"Good. Come on, I'll introduce you to our Herrser."

Qrow and Raven's head's perked, recognized the term. In unison, the two responded, "Bitte weisen den Weg."

Magnus stopped, turned to the bloody twins, and smiled. "Ja, bitte folge mir, Kinder."

Hand in hand, the Branwen's walked toward the clan, putting their lives into the hands of the people who rescued them.


	27. Different Types of Intimacy

Silver eyes opened at the ending of the story and drifted up to meet a somber expression. His face seemed haunted by the recollection and retelling of his past, eyes distant and face tense. It was a look that Summer had seen many times; on the face of villagers, the expression of Winter, and even on her own scarred face.

'Seems a lot of us are carrying that weight these days,' she thought to herself, dropping her eyes from Qrow's withdrawn expression.

Picking up her pen to write, she took pause. Spelling it out would likely get her point across just fine, but what she wanted; no, what she craved, was to show true empathy towards the man sitting next to her. A note was informative, yet cold and distant. A gaze, a touch, a warm body…that was personal, intimate, social beyond the words own definition, and more importantly, it was a sign of comfort.

Working up her nerve, now that the blissful haze of alcohol had left her, the feeling of his lips and taste of his tongue still lingering in her mind, she reached for him. With tender care, she placed her chilled hand onto his, which was pleasantly warm to the touch.

A slight lift of the head and a shift of the neck had Qrow's eyes staring back at her in an accusative manner. Summer watched as his form leaned away from her, darting his confused gaze from her to their small, physical contact. Not allowing his body language to deter her, she followed him and inclined herself in toward him. The more he slowly leaned away, the more Summer drew herself to him.

Crimson eyes scanned her agitatedly. Unease and disdain shot down at her, though she persisted with taking his other hand in hers. The new contact made him jolt, and with a quick jerk and tumble, he rolled off of the bed away from her. She could see the chill run up and down his spine as he rubbed his hands, though it didn't surprise her. Still, her heart pressed her to continue.

Following him, she dangled her feet off of the bed for a second or two before pushing herself off to the floor. Taking a step back, Qrow's face seemed to turn red at her persistence. That, or the fact that his shirt draped over her in a loose manner and exposed a generous amount of her bare collarbone and shoulder was what turned him the same shade as his eyes. Either way, Summer took small steps toward him, advancing on his personal space.

Backing him into his dresser, Qrow still seemed bewildered by her behavior. Her expression still maintained as one of empathy and remorse for his pain, and despite all warnings that he gave her, she stepped into the territory of the cornered man. As she almost closed the gap between them, he finally cracked.

"Knock it off, Bright Eye's!", he snapped, barring his teeth at her. She winced, and took a moment to take him in.

His stance was defensive, face caught between visible signs of perplexity and derision, and his entire form was doing all that it could to stay away from her touch. Somewhere, however, in his eyes she could see glimpses of wanting and need.

Rolling and biting at her lips, she allowed a heavy sigh to escape them.

'You crave it, and yet…' Her mind began to wander as she nodded to him, understanding fully that forcing her sympathies and comfort on him would only upset him. Turning, Summer took her leave back to the bed. Resettling herself on his mattress, she caught him still in his compromised position. His body had relaxed, but the neediness she had seen in his eyes came forth from his stare and painted his face with it. Qrow almost looked disappointed, like a child who doesn't understand what they're saying yes or no to until they make their regretful choice.

Grabbing her notebook and pen, she began to write in the journal. The question was short and simple. One that was no trouble asking, but would likely be a timely hassle for him to answer. Folding the corner, she was about ready to give it a toss until his movement stopped her. Pushing himself off of the black furniture, Qrow ambled back to his bed in a slow and almost insecure pace.

He stopped next to his bed post, leaning up against it as to continue to keep the distance. Handing it off to him, the journal opened to the new entry immediately for him.

'Riddle me this…why do you want and also not want me to comfort you?'

Summer watched as Qrow stared at the page for a far longer time frame than was necessary for any one person. His eyes no longer read the question. They were glued to the sentence. His body became ridged and stiff as if her informational request had struck him and turned him to stone.

Eyes slowly lifted to meet hers, narrow and searching as they peered through black bangs. Closing them in unison with the journal, he tossed the book back to her. Stripping his shirt off, he quietly noted, "I seem to recall promising you two questions. Not three."

His voice was off. It did not hold his usual sarcastic, assertive tone. Instead, this voice of Qrow's was quiet and defeated. Grabbing his attention with more scratches to paper, Summer tossed the book back his way. His eyes widened at her response.

'I believe I have overstepped boundaries tonight. Forgotten my place. I apologize, Qrow.'

He raised an eyebrow and simply shook his head as the journal traveled one more time through the air, landing in the palm of Summer's hands. Walking to his bathroom, metal against ceramic was heard in a trinity. Surmising that the only three items that could make that sound were his rings, her brain made a mental note that he seems to take his rings off to sleep.

'Cute.'

Returning to his room, Qrow poured himself a drink above his liquor cabinet. Summer took advantage of the moment to get a better look at him. His body was incredibly lean and muscular, with evidence of this rippling and emerging from his arms and shoulders. What caught her eye ever more, however, was the scars along his back and upper arms. They were plentiful and barely gave his unmarred skin a chance to shine through the torn pink flesh. Gunshot wounds were in greater numbers on him as well, counting five in total. Her stomach turned at the numerous, thin-tipped, crisscrossing scars all along his upper back. Whipping scars. They had all healed over one another to form a large, sunburst conglomerate of scar tissue, but it didn't make them any less recognizable. Wincing at them, Summer began to feel her chest tighten.

His head peaked over his shoulder as he heard heavy, labored breathing, and caught Summer's glances. Taking a quick swig of his drink, finishing it in just a few gulps, his body turned to make his way back to his bed.

Summer's discomfort turned quickly as she was able to see his chest muscles and abs in plain view. She sucked her bottom lip, having plentiful, perverse thoughts that would be inappropriate to even begin to mention. Again, his front upper body was also covered in wounds. Not nearly as countless as the ones cut into his back, but still enough to begin to match her in marred, distorted body tissue.

Tossing the blankets to one side, he nestled himself into his bed. Taking a deep breath in, he exhaled and rolled onto his side, back facing Summer.

"I'm not getting into any more stories tonight, so don't even bother picking your journal up. Go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow." His voice was exhausted and uncharacteristically somber, making Summer begin to wish she had never asked him to tell his story or that she didn't push him the way she had.

Grabbing the opposite side of the blankets from behind him, he threw them over as to reveal the covered bed underneath. Summer croaked as she saw him pat the bed twice. Her face turned very hot and very red. As he reached for his light, his face turned to look over his shoulder. Her silver eyes picked up on his typical smirk, which was illuminated by the faint red glow of his eyes once the lamp was off. Her own grew wide at seeing his eyes light up in the darkness.

Turning onto his back, Qrow threw his arms behind his head and burrowed into his pillows. As he caught Summer staring at him, he chuckled in his regular husky tone and winked at her.

"Hey."

Gulping, her brain blurted out 'Back to normal I see…' as she was a little confused over his current inviting tone and previous avoidance. Blowing a few stray strands from her face, Summer began to put herself in his bed. The thought of sleeping next to him was making her ache and worry for her own wellbeing and sanity. The heavy, quick paced drumming of her heart wasn't helping either.

'Takes me out of that cell, flirts with me, kisses me in such a…hhhhmmmm…passionate way, tells me personal stuff, and after he spends time avoiding me, though rightfully so, he just expects me to be okay with sleeping here?! What the hell is wrong with him?! I swear-'

Summer's brain ranted and raved at the events of their night thus far, feeling incredibly flustered and toyed with. Pulling the sheets up to her face, she turned her back to Qrow and continued to be alone in her thoughts.

'Though…I can't really blame him. I'm not surprised he has problems with it. Sex is primal…wired into us. It's easy. Compassion and sympathy…that's learned. With the upbringing he had to go through...'

"I don't know."

Her head perked up, turning to see Qrow staring at his canopy. Summer sat up, trying to understand what he was talking about. Her question? Silver eyes widened as his glowing red eyes met hers.

He repeated, "I don't know. That's all I can tell you." His face was serious, no smirk or incoming witty remark in sight. Diverting his gaze back to the red fabric that hung atop his bed frame, Summer watched as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Thinning her lips, she felt her heart melt at his honesty. Before she could comprehend what, her body was already set in motion. From her hips up, her figure was hovering on top of his, looking down on him with her hands placed on either side of his shoulders. Though he seemed shocked at her movement, he didn't run this time.

'Okay…I get it, Qrow.'

Long maroon hair, cascading down to his face, became intertwined and entangled in his fingers. Putting all of her body on one arm, she lifted her left hand and raked her own fingers through soft, feathery, ink black hair. A smile graced her lips as she watched his eyes flutter at the pleasant contact.

'I'll learn…I'll be patient…'

He smiled in return, putting some of his weight onto his elbows to lift him closer to her. Her heart pulsated and body burned for him. Reaching just beyond her face, Qrow stilled himself. His hot breath reached her and it took all that she had not to just melt into him right then. Composing herself as best she could, Summer nestled her forehead against his, porcelain touching his lightly tanned. The fall of his bangs tickled the sides of her face, bringing her to giggle against him. Opening her eyes once the pleasing sensation had passed, she was taken aback by the warm look on his face. His eyes burned softly in the dark and seemed to call for her. Slowly, Summer lifted her face only to reposition it over his. Her lips ghosted his, drawing out this moment as long as she could.

Barely a registered whisper, Qrow gently moaned, "Summer."

Feeling her body grow hot at his voice calling her, all the while feeling the heat radiating off of his, she mouthed in a longing response, 'Qrow' back to him, though whether he saw it or not is up for debate.

With the last bit of her reserve gone and both starting to pant from the tension, Summer dipped herself into him. Their lips peck, only for Qrow to pull away from her. Her initial disappointment is cast off as she felt him move and shift to a more comfortable position. Settling himself down into the bed, he tugged on her borrowed night shirt of his as to follower him. Coaxing her descent, his one hand glided against her back while his other continued to pull her. Smiling ever so subtly at him, she consented.

'…and we'll do this your way, at your pace.'

Their lips met once more, finding refuge against the soft fire between them. It wasn't a roaring passion that burst into flames, but rather a low, rolling burn the two of them delicately teased and stoked. Unsure of when it happened, but it suddenly came to mind that her chest had rested itself against his. As his tongue glossed against her lips, Summer's eyes rolled away any other thoughts that danced through her head and granted him access. The kiss he gave was slow and deliberate. Qrow took his time with her, exploring her mouth and gently enticing her tongue. Summer appreciated every second of it. She could still taste the last glass of bourbon on his tongue, delighting in the bitter flavor.

Body lifting slightly, her lips perked into a deeper smile as she realized it was his back arching into hers. Responding, her own back arched against his, pushing him into his bed in delight. Wanting to feel the soft texture again, Summer entangled her fingers in his hair. A low growl left his throat at the cool touch of her fingers raking through his hair. The vibration tingled against her lips, prompting her to move them more. Growls turned louder and more prevalent at the continued contact. Still, Qrow kept the pace relaxed.

Impressed with his control, Summer's hand moved from his hair and trailed down his body. Light, delicate touches skimmed over scarred skin until they reached his chest. Her fingers danced against his muscles which felt ablaze. A moan escaped his lips suddenly, prompting her to move back up north, resting at the side of his neck.

Releasing him, Summer lifted herself up from their kiss to see a flushed face and a needy haze drift over his eyes. 'I must look just as bothered', she thought to herself as she stared down at the dark haired, flustered man before her.

Qrow lifted himself up, grabbing her arm gently, and pushed her softly onto her side of the bed. His lips met hers once more, deliberately and steadily working her mouth against his. With her body against the mattress and pillows, Summer felt him release her from his kiss. If she could, she would have whined. Instead, she opted for a pout. A delighted chuckle sprung from his chest as he took her expression in.

"There's always tomorrow, Bright Eye's." He whispered in her ear. Swallowing hard, her hand raised to still her heart that had leaped into her throat. His voice calling her, whether her true name or 'Bright Eye's', made her swoon. Lifting himself off of her, he moved over to his side of his bed.

With one more glance, he winked at her, "Though, I appreciate the goodnight kiss."

Pulling the blankets over her face, she turned from him in embarrassment. Sleep began to settle in faster than she realized, and just as she began to fall into that deep, hour long trance, a familiar, deep chuckle rang through her head.


	28. Nightmares of Hope

'You don't have a choice! You need to take her down!'

'We're counting on you!'

'Please, save us!'

If it wasn't a memory, it was the voices of Remnant that filled Summer's dreams. In a deep, dark pit, filled with black and death, lied those who wailed for her. Like a cluster of ants, they scurried and toppled over one another, reaching for her. Summer, upon a precarious ledge, looked down at them night after night. The pleas were like piercing sirens in her ears. They called to her and beseeched her for aid and hope every night.

'You're the only one who can save us!'

'You can bring Remnant back!'

'Don't desert us! We beg of you!'

The dreams were so constant, she couldn't often help but wonder if it was a vision rather than a dream. Her arms wrapped around her body, hugging her tiny frame as wind blew against her back and scattered her hair into the wind.

'We need you!'

'Save us!'

Feeling herself getting drawn toward the helpless sea of people, Summer's heart picked up in pace. 'Do I really have to? Why can't you stand up for yourselves? Why do I have to make the sacrifice?'

'It's your destiny!'

'You must!'

'Silver Eye! Silver Eye!'

Would she jump into them, joining those down below in their sorrow and misery, just like all the other nights? Would she consent to being their savior? Her body felt heavy as it drew nearer to the edge, being pulled by an unknown force down below.

'Don't you want to save us?'

'Don't be selfish!'

'Summer Rose, please don't abandon us!'

Her body shivered as the cold wind blasted her once more, nudging her just at the brink of the ledge. 'N-no…no. I don't have to be here! I don't need to save you! You can do it yourselves!' Finding will power where there was none before, her body halted for a moment as the cries from beneath quieted.

'I don't need to help you,' She screamed into the abyss, 'you have the power to do it yourselves! I can't carry-…no, no I won't carry that weight anymore!' Her own cries filled the emptiness of her own prison. The world she resided in hushed as a silence laid thick in the air.

A large gust of wind, howling in the space of the black void, threw her over the edge. Grabbing the ledge, she struggled to pull herself up. Panic set in as Summer felt hands, or rather claws, scratching and digging into her legs. They pulled on her limbs and the fabric of her dress, calling her name and reminding her of her situation.

'You have nowhere to go.'

'What will you do?'

'Who will take in a traitor?'

The harsh sting of tears welled up in her eyes. 'N-no. I'm not a traitor. I'm not!' She cried, hands beginning to slip against gravity.

'Traitor! Traitor!'

'Leave us to die? You bitch!'

The dream was getting more violent than ever before. Turning her head to the chain of people below her, Summer's voice screamed, 'Get off of me! I'm just a mere woman! Leave me alone!'

'If you won't help us…'

'Then you'll join us…'

Fingers dug themselves into the flesh of her legs, causing her to cry out into the open air. Nothing came. Just silence as Summer's face twisted in pain.

'You can't call for help…'

'No one's coming…'

'Silver Eye…'

Trying again, Summer attempted to call for help. Still nothing. Only a breath of struggling air and silence escaped her throat.

'No one will ever help you…'

'No one wants you…'

'You were made to die for us…for all of Remnant.'

'Accept your fate, Silver Eye! Protect us.'

The screeching voices were enough to make Summer's ears bleed. Defeat setting in, her grip loosened on the ledge. Arm beginning to fall at her side, a sudden force caught it tight in their grasp. A bright, red, illuminating light appeared above her, crouched down on the ledge and holding her arm tightly. The presence felt dangerous and powerful, but not malicious. It held out another hand, waiting for Summer to respond in ordinance to its gesture.

Blinking the tears from her eyes, she lifted her arm towards the bright being. Clasping her hand in its, the light broke from the figure. A husky, commanding voice spoke down to her as a lopsided, confident smirk formed onto a scruffy, tan face.

'What, you're just going to give up? Just like that?'

Silver eyes widened to see crimson meeting them. 'Q-Qrow!' She called for him and his grip tightened at his voice on her lips.

'Is this what you want?'

Her head shook back and forth, rejecting the notion. 'No! I don't! But…where…where am I going to fit in the world? What can I—'

'What do you want?'

The question gave her pause. It was such a simple question, but she had known that answer since the day she left Mrs. Schnee's household. 'I want…to be free.'

The man before her scoffed. 'Then stop wasting my time and get up here.'

Summer struggled against the hands still clinging into her legs. 'I-I can't! Help me!'

Black hair shook. 'No.'

Summer felt her grip on him loosening. 'I'm going to fall! Please!'

'You want freedom? Earn it. Claw for it.' Red eyes narrowed, glowering down at her. 'Fight for it, Bright Eye's.'

Her form began to sink once more at the pull of those below her. 'You make that sound so easy! I'm not strong enough!'

His voice deepened in anger. 'Don't fucking lie to me.' A scowl twisted into his face, eyes glowing like a burning fire as he stared down into what felt like her very soul. 'Not strong enough. What bullshit. You don't want to leave them…isn't that right?'

Summer felt her breath hitch in her throat. 'Th-That's not—'

'Admit it!' The man screamed down at her. 'You still feel like you need to save them, don't you? You don't really want freedom. You want to be used over and over like a doll…like a cheap whore.'

'Q-Qrow!' She couldn't believe her ears. How could he say such things to her?

'Did I hit a nerve, whore?' His grin grew, laced in sinister intent and mock. Slipping through his grip, Summer clung to the clasp she had on his hands. Fingers wrapped around one another, a yelp escaped her. 'Tell you what, I'll help you up!' The look in his eyes was wild and frightening. 'You accept my help, and you can be my little toy. You get to spend your nights with me…and be used repeatedly, just like you—'

'ENOUGH!' Nails dug into his hands, drawing blood to unearth itself from the skin. Her eyes lifted, feeling her own power coarse through her veins. 'I am sick and tired of people telling me what I want! I told you, Qrow, what I want is freedom!' Her lips curled, snarling up at the man who had suddenly become silent.

'Don't you ever say that to me again, calling me that! I am not a whore! I am no one's tool! I am Summer Rose, a SEW and her own person! I am not anyone's to use and abuse! I decide my fate! I pave the way to my own destiny! I'm going to select where I go from here! Now, you're going to pull me up so that I can slap the ever loving shit out of you!'

The grip on her legs suddenly vanished, the swarm of pleas and calls disappearing from sight. A loud, hardy chuckle shook out of the man who held her.

'Now,' He started, pulling her up to solid ground, fingers interlocking themselves with hers, 'that…is more like it.'

Summer felt her face grow hot with confusion and her saviors body growing closer to hers. His arms pulled her in closer to his form, wrapping themselves around her. 'What do you think freedom will get you?'

'A life…that is worth living.' Her answer was ready as she responded with no hesitation.

'Doing what?' His hand cupped her chin, lifting her face to meet his.

'Qr-Qrow…' Everything was becoming a mess as she felt herself losing a grip on her own being. Hot breath hit her lips as she mustered out, 'I…don't know…'

'Well, you had better figure that out…'


	29. The Games We Play

Before the satisfying ending that Summer craved actually occurred, it was over. A split second of blackness hit her vision before Silver Eyes fluttered open. It wasn't much different from her dream as the room was pitch black.

'Wh-where am I?' The fog of sleep still looming, Summer's mind wandered through the events of last night in an attempt to recall where she was. Reminded of the two kisses that she shared with Qrow, her face grew hot and cherry red. The next recollection, that of sharing a bed with said man, froze her body into place.

Summer suddenly became very aware of her position in the heap of blankets and against the mattress beneath her. Curling her head around over her shoulder, she was surprised to see that the other half of the bed was made and Qrow was nowhere to be found.

A sigh of relief escaped her as her form relaxed into the bedding. Not counting Inn's and their cheap, thin beds, Summer couldn't recall the last time she had slept with blankets and a mattress encompassing her. She shifted her body to lie stomach down. Her nose breathed in the scent of the pillows, comforted by the aroma.

'So…she wants me to join her…' Qrow had admitted the other night that it was his task to 'sway her loyalty' and bring her into Salem's fold. The idea intrigued her, surely, but she wasn't going to pry herself from the claws of Remnant's citizens and Ironwood just so that Salem could use her in return. 'Why does Qrow and his sister work for her? Why be pawns for Salem? Qrow is so powerful, skilled, intelligent…strong…muscular…h-handsome…'

Sitting herself up on her heels, she sighed heavily. Eyes fluttered open as she gently touched her lips. Thinking upon the night with little focus, the sensation of his lips resonated within her.

'Why…did you kiss me? Why did you let me kiss you?' Concerned with her life being tossed aside, Summer decided it was not only easier but more pleasant to focus on Qrow Branwen. The man was truly a puzzle. A mystery that even he might not completely understand.

An abrupt clamber of footsteps and scratching keys against the door grabbed her attention, pulling her from the recesses of her mind.

The door swung open quickly, followed by a flood of light. Summer winced, blinking rapidly to ease the pain of her pupils contracting to adjust. Before her stood the man, who raced through her thoughts, holding a large basket.

"You're up. Good." Walking into the room, he closed the door behind him with a small kick. He proceeded to dump the basket out onto the bed before placing it back in the place it sat last night. Summer's eyes, still squinting, noticed that it was a pile of clothing that he had unloaded.

Wasting no time, Qrow quickly took to folding the garments. Each and every piece of clothing folded was nothing but black, red, or charcoal grey.

Summer watched as he swiftly took care of the folded clothes, staying silent and focused. 'It's almost as if he's in a trance.'

At last, the biggest pile of cloth was revealed from underneath the pile. Whipping it into the air, Qrow's silence ended as he addressed the woman before him.

"Here." Presenting it to her, it was revealed to be her dress. Her eyes widened, realizing that he took the time to wash it for her. She took the dress from him, nodding her head in thanks for his kind gesture.

His black hair shook at her, "Don't thank me. I just didn't want that filthy thing sitting in here anymore." The bridge of his nose crumpled against the push of his eyebrows, disgust riddled all over his face.

Summer silently giggled at the sight of a different side to her guard. Her hand grabbed her journal and pen, and quickly jotted down the question on her mind.

'Neat freak? Really?'

Qrow's gaze lifted, pouting at either her question or the amused grin on her face. Crossing his arms, he huffed and lifted his head in response to her. "I like things clean and orderly. That a crime, Bright Eye's?"

The irritated look on his face only pushed more laughter from her gut and lungs. Her head shook at him.

"Now that you're done laughing at me, go get dressed. I have a few things I need to check on today since Salem's out."

Summer ceased her laughing, turning her head surprisingly back into his direction. Catching her expression, and the innocent and curious way she tilted her head, Qrow responded to her unspoken question.

"She's gone to visit a big, cowardly pawn in Mistrel." Rummaging through his end table's drawers, he pulled a carton of cigarettes and a lighter from its contents. "Didn't I tell you yesterday? We have the castle all to ourselves."

Straightening his back, Summer felt her heart skip as his eyes connected with hers once more. With a flick of his neck, he gestured her to the bathroom. "Hurry up and change, Bright Eye's. I'm hungry."

Giving her arms a good stretch, Summer contently sighed at the fullness of her belly. The feeling of being full was still very new to her, though it was something she could very well get used to.

Walking side by side, Summer's thoughts drifted back to her earlier questions about him. She drifted behind ever so slightly, getting a full view of his figure. Her eyes drank in his muscular, lean build along with the messy black hair that was either intentionally unkempt or unintentionally disordered. Either way, it seemed to wave into place and shaped into an attractive form.

'It almost looks like…feathers.' Her head cocked to the side, finding that thought peculiar. It raised more questions for her. 'What is his semblance? Why were his group mates continually calling him Albatross?'

"Hey!"

Blinking away her thoughts for a moment, Qrow's loud voice startled her. Sneering at her, his figure leaned away. "Could you possibly not stare at me if you're not also going to converse?"

Summer's neutral expression switched into a slightly more apologetic one, nodding to him. She quickly took to writing as they walked pass one of the large staircases that was housed inside the castle.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to. I actually was just going to ask you a few things, if that is alright.'

Qrow continued to keep pace, though something appeared to be turning the gears in his head. Suddenly, the hard click of his boots stopped in their tracks, echoing down the halls only to leave him and Summer in silence. Rolling his shoulders and stretching his back, Qrow turned to face the SEW behind him, grinning all the while.

"You know the rules. My information isn't free." He winked at her, turning her face a bright pink. "Gamble for my answers? How about a guessing game?"

'I don't know, Qrow,' her writings filled the few lines below her previous question, 'do you really want to waste time just so that I can win and have my questions answered?'

"You got lucky, Bright Eye's." Crimson eyes narrowed at her sassy remark, prompting her to shrug her shoulders. "Ask one of your questions."

Expressionless, her journal asked another question for her, 'What happens if you win?'

"Nothing that you're not already 'down' for." His head tilted to the side, throwing another wink in her direction. Her mouth's corner pulled at his suggestive and vague answer, though her stomach began to knot itself in a delightful way at the thought of what he very likely is alluding to.

"Hey," Qrow chuckled, throwing his hands up in a gesture of defeat, "don't give me that look. You're the one who suggested that the other night. I'm just assuming that the offer is still on the table."

He had a fair point. In truth, it wasn't the lack of will or want that made her hesitant. Just the mere thought of being with him made her heart sprint under her breast with no notion of stopping. What made her take pause was Qrow. She wasn't deluding herself to the notion of someone like him falling for her. Even if she had fallen hard and fast, last night made his intimacy levels very clear. Summer knew that he had an interest in her, but whether it was merely sexual desire or something beyond that, something deeper, she could not answer. The unknown that is Qrow Branwen gave her pause.

'Well,' She thought to herself, 'I suppose I'm not going to get my questions answered nor get any closer to understanding him and this inner circle just by bouncing around in my own mind.' Scratching her marks into the journal, she presented her answer to him.

'While some things have indeed changed, I won't take that offer off of the table. It's a deal.'

Qrow raised his eyebrow to her. "Uhh…mind telling me what has changed?" Raking his fingers through his bangs, they lifted off of his forehead and locked into place with the rest of his hair. "Look, I'm not exactly the kind of guy who gets his rocks off through overpowering women, so if you're going to end up crying through this and basically regretting the whole thing, then I'd rather not..." He trailed off, mumbling to himself filler words to sloppily end his sentence as his face flushed a pale pink.

Summer smirked at his response. 'Wow,' She thought to herself, moving closer to him, 'even when he isn't trying, he's cute. Terribly awkward and blunt, but cute.' She giggled to herself as she planted her feet just an inch away from him. Shaking in response, her fingers gently grazed the side of her head and intertwined into her hair. Throwing him a wink of her own, she licked the upper corner of her lip and tilted her head to the side. Summer watched as his blush deepened in response, and crimson eyes seemed to widen at her gesture.

Soon after, his eyes narrowed once more as a lopsided smile christened his lips. "So, we are on the same page."

Summer quickly jotted down a few notes, 'Yes, we are. I, however, would like to switch up the rules. If I'm guessing and lose to you, then I'll preform willingly. If you, however, are guessing and lose to me, you must do the same. If I guess and win, you don't have to do anything, and vice-versa.'

"So…basically, if either of us are not successful in extracting our information, then…?" Qrow's eyebrow raised, trying to make sure he followed her proposal.

Summer nodded hastily.

"Okay, I guess that's— w-wait… 'must do the same'?" His red eyes matched her silver pools, which only stood out more against her blush to his question.

"Oh? Must I?" Qrow placed his face no more than an inch from Summer's, though nothing about her expression changed beyond further red to her cheeks. "I suppose fair is fair," A devious smile carved itself into his mouth, sly lips curling away from his teeth, "though I will warn you...there is more than one reason as to why I have been claimed to have a…silver tongue."

A hard surface blocked her back from further movement. When had she moved away from him? Had her feet moved on their own? Back against the stone wall of the main hallway, her eyes continued to be entranced by Qrow's. How, she wasn't sure, but he had a way of hypnotizing her; placing her in a willing and ready trance. Her hand twitched before gliding up his chest and resting just below his collarbone.

The slick smile dropped from his lips. His body moved slightly into her hand, his own arm coming up to rest against the stone and above Summer.

"Is that…" His deep voice was no more than a hushed whisper, gliding across her like silk to skin, "a problem…Bright Eye's?" Lips ghosted her own, taunting with the minimal distance between the two. Crimson and Silver mixed stares with one another, freezing the one another in place. The tension was palpable, thickening the space around them and suffocating the ability to have coherent thoughts. Summer's fingers curled against his chest gently, hoping to prompt some type of movement. Just a nudge was all that it would take to send her into the sweet nirvana of his kiss.

Nearly closed eyes suddenly shot open, both red and silver widening at the chiming at Qrow's side. Not moving from his station, he fumbled in his pocket as his eyes kept Summer's attention.

"Damn Scroll…" He mumbled to himself, freeing it from the confines of his pants pocket and answering the broadcast. "Yes?"

'My thoughts exactly…' Summer sighed, annoyed at the ruined mood.

Qrow straightened his posture, eyes glancing down at the floor. "Understood," The dark-haired man uttered, closing the communicative device and turning for his room. Summer trailed after him, grabbing his upper arm in an attempt to gain answers.

Qrow slowed his pace to be next to Summer. "That was Salem. I've got marching orders…and you're coming with me."

From his room, he grabbed his retracted broadsword and threw on a black and red vest over his compression shirt. From what Summer could recall, it seemed like the same one he wore when she was taken by him. Placing his flask in his pocket, he quickly left his room and locked it behind the two of them.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," Qrow grumbled, striding toward the castle's main exit, "it would just be my rotten luck that she'd have orders for me." Turning to address her, a heavy sigh escaped him. "So, I guess what I said wasn't true. We don't have the castle do ourselves.

"We're going to be gone for a while. About a month."

Silver eye's widened at his timeframe.

Responding to her shocked expression, Qrow cleared his throat. "That is just an estimate. Could be longer…or shorter. I'm not sure." He paused, then swore under his breath, "Scheisse! Raven. Well Bright Eye's, make it possibly a month and a half. I need to set things straight with my tribe, too."

Turning into the Arena, Qrow began to shuffle through a locked vault. A quick toss from his two hands had red and black items twirling toward Summer. Without missing a beat, her fingers slid around the hilt of Schwarz and Rot. From her lips left a sigh that was encased in ecstasy and content. Shaking her weapons to him, she raised her brow in question to returning her twin dagger-pistols, which was returned with a toss of her utility belt as well.

Qrow snorted, shoving a couple of dust cartridges into a black and grey bag that had also been stored away in the Arena's vault. "I know you're not going to shoot me. Not that you could, but that is beside the point. The places we're heading isn't necessarily dangerous, but you might need them." Closing the vault, Qrow sauntered up to the tiny woman. "The more important matter is how I could allow you, a perfect warrior, to walk out into Remnant without your weapons?"

Summer tilted her head to the side, prompting Qrow to continue. "Bright Eye's, I have never met someone who likes to be in the heat of battle as much as I do…until I met you. To deny you the chance to fight, and also to see you more in action, would be a big mistake. You and I…we like to battle…we like to fight, to shoot, to hear the scrape of a blade against another. No sense in forcing you to sit on the sidelines anymore, right?"

A smile slipped onto Summer's face as she pulled her journal out once more. 'Thank you, Qrow. Believe me, I'm going to enjoy the work out. Schwarz and Rot have been aching for battle for a very long time…and should we run into trouble, I'll be able to grant their wish.' As Qrow read her entry, Summer allowed her thumb to caress the blade of Schwarz while Rot sat sheathed at her hip. The cold, smooth blade hummed under her touch. 'Don't worry, you two,' she thought to herself, 'you won't be silenced anymore.'

Handing her journal back to her, they exited the castle doors. Finding his footing, Qrow sliced into the void of space with his sword, ripping open a new portal. Stepping halfway through, he turned and held out a hand for his short companion.

"While we're out…might not be a bad idea to get you more clothes." He eyed her dress up, catching the small tears and noticeable dirt that the garment carried. "How long have you worn that thing?"

Summer ignored his comment, neutral expression holding fast and unwavering from her person. Her hand slid comfortably into his, and with one step, entered the portal with him.

"Just asking, Bright Eye's."


	30. A Month and Some Change

A month flew by within the bat of silver eyes.

Summer quickly realized that Qrow's 'marching orders' were simple update missions on Salem's allied villages, towns, and cities. The two checked the entirety of Anima, visiting each settlement for no more than two days.

His job was simple: Make sure the people were keeping in line with their allegiance to Salem and snuff out any hint of rebellion.

Summer was prepared to see Qrow's true nature come forth, but to her surprise, there was little to no rebel groups in the entirety of the country. The entire trip consisted of spending nights in lodges or Inn's, eating, and surveying the town's daily activities.

Though she felt that she was supposed to be learning and engaging with the town, Qrow did his best to keep her from being active in the mission.

"You're still known to these people as the SEW that's going to save them Bright Eye's, and for all that we know, The Resistance is possibly still looking for you. Keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself."

That structured set of sentences tripped off of his tongue every so often, reminding Summer that she had to be careful for the time being. It seemed that the monotony of repetitive motions would never end, until today. Today, they were leaving Anima and the kingdom of Mistrel to transport themselves to Vacuo.

Summer stretched out her limbs, basking in the hot blazing sun of the oasis paradise. She had only ever encountered the palm trees a few times before while on the run. The sand kicked up beside her, Qrow advancing in front of her. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his arms and seemed to take the same amount of enjoyment from the sunny ray's overhead. She smiled, seeing the back of his hair fluff and relax in response to his body's comfort.

' _So, we're in Vacuo. Where are we heading to this time?'_

"Tahadkaped. It's a large trading city that pledged alliance about four years ago." Qrow looked down at her, brandishing an unwavering expression of stern awareness. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but keep your guard up and stay close. Southern Sanus is a beast of its own and its citizens have proven time and time again that they have no interest in being under the Queen's thumb." His eyes narrowed, coming upon the city gates.

Mouth turning to a smirk, he mumbled to her in a hushed, dark voice, "Not that they have much of a choice."

Summer's lips tugged as well, smiling at the sheer fact behind his statement. Her fingers interlocked within themselves behind her as she took her usual position behind him, gates opening for no one but the two of them.

A young man, clad in Vacuosi guard garb and hair pulled back into a bun, approached them. His had gripped the sword hilt that sat by his side and Summer watched him with a close, careful eye as he came forth.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Branwen! It's been far too long. I imagine you're here for another inspection?" The man's grin and voice were as sunny and bright as the day. It made her uncomfortable and wary. He had to have known why Qrow was there. Why feign pleasantries? Vacuo was the kingdom of defiant scoundrels and she was prepared to treat this man as such.

Summer took his focus on Qrow as an opportunity to take in her new surroundings. The city was bright and vast, with second story buildings blocking any view of the horizon. The city was crowned in colors of burning and smolder; reds, oranges and yellows of various shades were worn by the locals and accented the store fronts on the streets they passed.

Qrow muttered a confirming filler word in lieu of a proper affirmation or denial to his claim. Summer trailed behind Qrow as he began to advance into the city, listening to the pained small talk that the guard was jovially trying to entangling him into. Nothing but grunts, 'uh-huh' and 'mmm' slipped from his throat in response. Just as his patience was beginning to wear thin, an obvious fact that was becoming very clear to the 'ray of sunshine' of a man, he turned his gaze to Summer.

Her face instinctively turned, keeping her appearance- her eyes- hidden from the Vacuosi guard. The man, choosing not to take the hint, pressed on.

"Well hello, little miss! It's nice to meet you! Welcome! Are you a new friend of Qrow's? A travelling companion? How did you meet? Is Salem your boss as well? Where are you from?"

Summer could feel herself getting dizzy from the bombardment of questions as she attempted to hide from his insistent gaze. If it were proper, she'd introduce him to her red and black friends with a warning slice to his face, perhaps even the lips. Shutting him up sounded like the perfect activity to engage in right now considering the utterly boring month that the two of them had endured.

Her heart began to beat faster as the inquiries continued to fall haphazardly from his lips. One by one, they relentlessly attacked her, pushing her fingers closer and closer to her daggers. They itched at her side, prompting her own patience to be growing dimmer.

Suddenly, the man paused, darting his eyes back and forth between Qrow and Summer. Her brow raised, seeing his head jerk from the corner of her eye.

"Oh…wait. Are you his new lover?"

' _Lover?! …wait,_ _ **new**_ _?'_ Were the only thoughts that raced through her head before smacking full force into Qrow's back. Catching herself, she looked up to see that he had not only stopped, but decided to address the persistent man before them.

"That's enough, Hara. What are you even still doing here anyway? I'm on official business right now. Buzz off." Qrow growled, his eyes turning from the usual crimson to a luminescent Ruby as he turned his full attention to the pestering guard.

"Well," The man started, seeming to be uncomfortable with the avian guards' full attention, "the last time you were here, some of the towns people were frightened to see you walk around the city, unaccompanied and left to your own devices."

The answer, unsatisfying, prompted Qrow's response, "Your point?"

The man called Hara attempted to straighten himself as he coughed, clearing his throat. "I'm doing my best to ensure that my people are relaxed. It's been assigned to me to be your chaperon as you make your inspection. If you'd like, I can—"

"You can fuck off, that's what you can do." Qrow interrupted, "You're pushing your luck, Hara. I don't appreciate being treated like a child. We have a job to do and we can't do it with you poking your nose into it. Now, what you're _**going**_ to do is get two rooms for five nights stay. I don't care what Inn it is, just don't give us any of your cheap, crappy rooms."

Reaching into his pocket, Qrow threw a Lien card at the man. By the color and glow the card held, Summer knew it was a great deal of currency that had been haphazardly tossed. With a flick of the wrist, Qrow gestured for him to move along.

"Now, why don't you be a good little lackey and do as I say?"

Unwilling to wait for an answer, he picked up his pace again and left the man gawking at what had just transpired. Summer moved her steps in-line with his as the two meandered from the main street to a side alley. Through the darkened corridors came an opened, bustling street filled to the brim with customers, vendors and various goods.

'A Bazaar?' Summer thought to herself as the two made their way into the crowded scene. No one seemed to take notice of her or Qrow as they shuffled through, pushing and shoving just to make any progress. As they began to finally leave the crowd, an even bigger wall of people came upon them. Disregarding her and Qrow, the people began to force their own paths through the two of them.

Despite her effort to keep up, Summer began to fall behind. One quick shove of a shoulder knocked her off her balance, throwing her to the ground. Her eyes shot up, flashing with irritation.

' _Oh, sure. Knock the short girl down!'_

Despite best efforts, getting up from her fall wasn't as easy as she hoped. Legs and shoes seemed to be coming in every direction, nearly stepping on her and shoving her farther and farther in an unknown direction. The sheer amount of people seemed to set off something within her. Years of avoiding crowds and gatherings such as these had not prepared her for the panic she was beginning to feel. The buzzing cluster of people around her turned from white noise to deafening torture.

' _It's okay…it's okay…I'm okay…'_ Lies were all she had as her attempts to right herself only made matters worse. Standing up, she realized just how short she really was. The men and women towered over her as they passed by, paying her no mind. Silver eyes panicked as they darted through the crowd, trying to find a black-haired man or red eyes. A sting began to form at the edge of her eyelid, throat growing eager for the chance to scream or shout.

' _Breathe…breathe…dammit, Summer! You're not breathing right!'_ Her chest grew tight and painful as her lungs struggled against second nature. _'This isn't happening! You can stay calm! You're fine, you're—you're not fine. This isn't fine. There's too many people!'_ Her head yelped in fear, a worry settling in that was the first of its kind.

' _They're going to find you. The Resistance has spies and informants, though few, everywhere. What if someone spots my eyes? Recognizes me? Qrow…no, I don't want to go back! Don't make me! They'll find me! Qrow? Qrow! Please, Qrow!'_

A firm grasp clutched her around the waist and shoulder, moving her through the hoard of people with little to no opposition. Gliding gently through the sea of people, Summer closed her eyes until the noise quieted. She stood still, afraid of who grabbed her.

' _A resistance member? Don't look. They can't confirm it's you until they see your eyes.'_

Her hair raised, feeling a large, calloused hand brush the messy locks from her face. The hold felt tender and welcoming, gently pulling her closer into their grasp. Eyes opening to view her seemingly gentle savior, Summer jumped at the peck of pursed lips on the back of her neck. Struggling under a strong grip and furious at the contact, her hands began to reach for her daggers. It was the sound of familiar chuckling humming in her ear that stopped her.

Slowly, her head turned to see piercing red eyes and parallel scars masked under a mess of jet-black hair. Her body relaxed into his hold, face hot and heart relieved, and faced away from him once more. Hot breath was felt in her ear as he purred her scolding.

"See how easy it is for me to lose you? I told you to stay close, Bright Eye's." Qrow lowly growled as he dropped his arms from her waist.

All she could muster was a nod, skin still sensitive at the touch of his lips. Pulling out her journal, her shaky hands began to write.

'Believe me, I tried. Someone knocked me down and by the time I was able to get up, you were gone. I also don't appreciate your teasing, Qrow!'

Qrow's smirk, ever present on his face, perked up slightly at her last line. "Teasing? I was just relieved to have found you! You're so small that I began to think you were trampled to death!" His hand hovered over the top of her head, making her height very clear.

Summer's eyes rolled, not willing to admit that the thought had crossed her mind. Apart from the conversation, glint of light caught her eye and turned her attention to it. Unbeknownst to her, Qrow had pulled her out onto a bridge that crossed over a rather sizable river. The teal water below carried itself under the passage, catching sunlight and hurting her eyes at the bright beauty of it all.

"Come on," Qrow called, pulling her gaze from the beautiful water below, "We need to go over some things before starting the mission here. I'd say we grab a bite and discuss."

Pen flew to paper as a question was brought forward from the recesses of her mind. _'Oh, right, I was actually going to ask you…why five days? Every other time, we've stayed for about two days and then moved on. What's going on here that we need to stay for five?'_

"That's what we need to talk about. If I remember correctly, there should be a café just around the block on the other side of this bridge. Let's head over, okay?"

Summer nodded, finding herself curious about what the guard had mentioned earlier as well.

'Are you his new lover?'

'… _New…?'_


	31. Orders are Orders

'Wait, the problem is just a bunch of kids?' Summer's brow raised, feeling unconvinced that there was, indeed, any problem.

"Not 'just a bunch of kids', Bright Eye's," Qrow retorted, sipping down a glass of water as his own face scrunched slightly, "they're one of many gang's in Remnant that are rebelling. Sure, they small now, but we have word that The Resistance finds these groups of little shits and takes them in as new recruits. They're not a problem now, but they will be if something isn't done."

Summer digested his words for a moment before asking the real question on her mind.

'What are your orders? Once you find them?'

Qrow stared at her as a hushed silence fell between the two of them. Leaning back into his chair, two legs off of the ground and one of his feet pressed up against the side of the table, he drew his pointer finger up and made a slicing gesture to his neck.

Summer stared right back, eyes wide and lips bitten. Her head began to shake gently as her expression turned to that of confusion. He responded quietly, "You asked. If I find them, then I put an end to it."

' _They're kids, Qrow! Just kids! Have you ever tried just talking with them?!'_ Summer's writing was becoming enraged and flew off the page feverishly. _'You can't just—You can't kill innocent kids just because they don't like Salem!'_

Qrow snorted at her writing as he lit up a cigarette, inhaling the tobacco deeply. "Orders are orders, okay? Besides, have you ever even met these little monsters? 'Innocent' is not the word I'd use to describe them. See, this is what I was talking about before: When you see them, you'll realize they were never worth your time or concern!"

Summer growled at him, silver eyes flashing and shining in her bitter rage. Pen began to carve itself into her journal, channeling her fury. _'You know how important this is to me. No matter what you say, I still believe in them; the new generation. They can learn to live under Salem's rule, but you have to work with them! Give them a chance!'_

Qrow's eyes darted from paper to silver, snarl forming on his lips. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

' _We'll see, Qrow.'_ Her arms folded on the table, leaning in towards him.

"No, we won't. You forget that this isn't my idea! It's Salem's. What Salem says…goes. That's how this works!"

' _Only because she sees them as a threat! She isn't having every child killed, right?!'_

"It's not what she 'sees', it's what they are! They're a threat and no amount of talking is going to change that! You can't fit a round peg into a square hole, okay? All you can do is cut it off at the source before they grow into a real problem."

The two sat at their table, finding their conversation becoming more and more irritating. Summer began to write her response before Qrow slammed his hand down on her journal.

"Enough! We're not talking about this anymore. Those kids need to be punished and other's need to be given an example. It's just how the world works."

Summer's face pinched in anger, shoving his hand away.

"Be mad all you want, Bright Eye's. It doesn't change the mission and what needs to be done." He took some pause, glancing around the room to make sure they were alone enough, before responding, "You can't think of them like they're Winter."

She refused to look at him, but the sound of her name on his lips struck a deep chord within her. The past month had been so uneventful in every sense of the word. Dull couldn't even describe the days that they both spent trudging through Anima. Now, however, she began to wish for those days.

"They're not her, okay? They've been raised differently…or rather, not raised at all. You'll see them for the monsters they really are, Bright Eye's." Qrow took a moment before sharing a harsh reality with her.

"I understand you're upset…but if you plan on sticking around with us, you're going to have to follow orders just like everyone else."

Summer threw her journal into her carrying case at her side, clasping it in the leather holder along with the pen. She continued to avoid his gaze, feeling a mix of uncertainty and fury. _'He knows that this is the last thing in the world I care about! It's the only thing that has kept me going all these years, besides Winter. How dare he-!?'_ Her mind filled with angry thoughts and notions about Qrow, a stream of ponderings that were interrupted by the buzzing in Qrow's scroll.

Lifting it up, Qrow stood from his seat and slid the scroll back into his back pocket. "Hara found an Inn for us and booked our rooms for our stay. In the meantime, we need to find out where these kids are hiding out. Let's go."

Though unwilling, Summer got up from her chair and followed Qrow out from the shop. Her head remained low as curses ran in her mind and mental daggers were thrown into his back.

The following two days consisted of gathering information and scouring the city. For this mission, Summer was more than happy to be out of the action. Though her anger had eventually subsided, she still refused to have any helping hand in this order. Kill children? Innocence? No, she refused to. If Qrow was going to be murdering innocent, scared kids, then she would have no part of it. She began to question whether or not she wanted any part of him in general, welcoming the distance that began to wedge between them.

The night began to fall on the second day when Qrow began to make headway with his investigating. "They're a group called 'Viruddh' and are a relatively small gang. About ten to fifteen kids all in all." Qrow could tell that Summer was trying to drown him out, but pressed on anyway. "The only thing I'm missing is their little hiding spot." Qrow tapped his foot as the stars became more prevalent in the sky.

Summer's eyes drifted, doing her best not to pay attention to her guard at the moment. Catching her gaze was the bridge that Qrow had pulled her onto days ago. Her legs began to carry her over to it, ready to be anywhere else but where she was. She flung her arms over the side, feeling her heart tear itself inside of her chest. Qrow's mission and his orders were never going to change how she felt toward him. That being said, she couldn't find the strength to commit to it; to the job.

' _It's not like I'm a henchman of Salem's anyway. I don't need to contribute to any part of this abomination of an order. How could he be okay with it? Is he really that horrible of a person? What am I even doing, falling in love with him?'_ Her hands lifted, presenting themselves to her face. She stared at them, questioning her decisions and desires all at once. _'Not that I've made any progress in that area anyway, but...'_

Passing quickly behind her hand, a darting figure caught her eye. Her gaze dropped down to the water, finding the figure once more dart under the bridge.

' _Curiosity killed the cat…luckily I'm not a cat.'_

Dispersing herself, her form transported at lightning speed down to the walkway just above the water that ran beside it. Before her eyes stood a small group of children, shocked to see her standing there.

Reaching for her journal, the three kids sprinted off in a hurry.

' _I wonder…'_ Without giving much thought to her actions, she pursued them. Keeping her distance so that they'd lead her to their destination, Summer jumped and sped her way by using the flat tops of the Vacuosi housing. The children made their way to the outskirts of the town, swiftly moving into a small shack by brush and palm trees.

Her figure stayed low and quiet as she listened to the inner conversations of the shack.

"You weren't followed, right?"

"Some woman was on our tail, but we lost her."

"Look, as long as Qrow Branwen is still in town, we need to be careful and lay low."

'Qrow? Oh…Oh no.' Summer felt her heart begin to fill with dread as she put the pieces together. This was it. The group of children that Qrow has been ordered to kill sat in this dilapidated mess of wood and nails.

' _What am I going to do?' Her head began to ache as the stress built within her. 'Maybe…maybe I can be the one to talk to them. If they listen to me, if they prove they're really not a threat, then perhaps they can be spared!'_ Optimism bubbled up inside of her as she quickly jotted down a few notes in very large text.

Quickly knocking at the side of the hut, the children flooded out with weapons in hand. Instead of attacking, they stopped dead in their tracks.

' _Hi, I'm Summer! Nice to meet you'_ was written boldly on her pages and accompanied by a subtle smile.

One of the children spoke up; a girl with golden hair who seemed to be the leader. "You said you weren't followed! You dunce, this is the woman who was with Qrow Branwen!" Her voice shrieked into the night air, berating the group of kids that she had tailed.

Summer shook her head, writing down quickly on her pad. _'Please, no, stop! I'm not here to hurt you! I just want to talk.'_

A boy with red hair and green eyes walked forward, head cocking to the side in disbelief. "Uh, yeah, right, like you would 'just want to talk'. You're here to kill us, aren't you!?" The boy seemed to rile everyone else up as chatter and uncertainty began to fill the quiet.

Once again, her head shook. _'Yes, I am with Qrow Branwen, but I don't wish to harm you. If you want to live and don't want him to hurt you, all you have to do is stop rebelling. We will leave you alone if you do that.'_

The girl with golden locks scoffed, spitting at Summer's feet. "Go to hell! If we want to rebel and cause a ruckus, we will! You're not the boss of us!"

"No…"

Summer twisted her upper body, seeing a pair of glowing red eyes pierce the darkness behind her. The children seemed to fall silent as the dark figure sashayed forward, brandishing a large sword that seemed to only gleam brighter in contrast to his entire black attire. The smell of tobacco filled the air as he flicked a cigarette off of his fingers and onto the sand.

Turning fully, Summer met him with an unwavering stare and stable footing.

With an exhale of smoke, a sinister grin graced his lips as he finished his comment.

"…she isn't."


	32. Picking Sides

"So, this is where the little creeps were hiding. Nice going, Bright Eye's. Honestly didn't think you would be helping me on this, but I guess you really are full of surprises." 

Qrow's voice was calm and steady as he spoke to her, snuffing out his cigarette into the ground beneath his feet.

The small gang of children began to shuffle backwards, their feet slowly moving behind Summer Rose and toward the shed. Whispers and hushed cries began to accompany the tension in the air. One word kept repeating over and over. A word that didn't make much sense to her other than what usually follows after such a name.

Reaper.

Their tiny, huddled forms shivered behind her. The same young girl with the golden hair, before so confident and loud, was now quieter than the dead of night.

The sound of compressed air and metal called back Summer Rose's attention. Qrow's sword extended fully to its bladed form, gleaming and glistening in the light of the shattered moon above them. He gripped it tightly as he advanced toward the crowded, quaking forms of the rebellious children.

Summer shook her head, lowering her form to that of defense as her fingers dangled tantalizingly close to the hilt of her weapons. The tall, black cladded man took pause at her stance and simply pushed his hair back with a heavy, dissatisfied groan.

"Oh, don't tell me…you are still determined to fight me on this? Their fate is sealed. End of discussion. If you have a problem with it, bring it up with Salem." His figure continued once more, only to be halted by Summer once more. At the end of his face began a psychic line that drew itself from his eyes to the business end of Rot Rose's barrel.

Thinned, warning silver dared crimson to continue; to pursue. Squaring his shoulders, Qrow couldn't help but blink a few times before inquiring his partner's strange behavior.

"Okay. Let me see if I understand this. You are telling me that, should I continue, you're going to shoot me? Is that it?" He raised an eyebrow, finding the entire situation rushed and uncertain on her end.

Summer Rose, hearing his questioning of her actions, did not hesitate to nod and confirm his comment. Her conviction startled Qrow a bit, forcing him to take a step back.

' _Did I…get through to him?'_

Narrowed, crimson eyes burned themselves into her, angry and irritated. Their aggressive demeanor made Summer's head flood with doubt and guilt at her choices. Her mind began to race about, weighing her feelings about the struggling children of Remnant against her love and desire for Qrow. As her brain began to work through the moral and personal dilemma, deep blue eyes were caught in her minds' eye.

' _Winter…'_

Her adoptive daughter shone brightly in the forefronts of her inner thoughts, like a beacon to point her in the right direction. A little girl with no parents and only the prestige of her name being her sole advantage, Winter's existence could have mirrored the frightened children behind her had it not been for the fame and power of the Schnee name. All doubts swimming about within Summer dissipated. Whether he disagreed or not, the children did have a chance to change. Someone just had to give them the option and time.

' _If that someone has to be me, then so be it.'_

Grabbing hold of Schwarz, Summer combined the two pistoled-daggers to create Dunkle, her Naginata. A quick spin of the double-bladed weapon, her blade rested itself in Qrow's direction. Message made clear, Qrow clenched his hand around his own blades hilt.

"Bright Eyes, as much as I was looking forward to our rematch, I'm going to warn you right now: Don't do something you're going to regret." Qrow cautioned her, bending his legs into his own fighting stance as well. His eyes seemed to search her for a sign that she was joking, that she was not going to seriously fight him.

Her eyes closed for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. Upon the end of her audible exhale, sliver flashed open just in time for Qrow to catch its gleam. Within the blink of an eye, she had used Disperse, and was gone from view.

The sound of metal singing against the current of the wind tipped him off, blocking her attack just in time. "So," He began, swinging his blade and sending her sailing backward, "that's how it's going to be. Fine. Come at me, Bright Eyes!" Qrow's bravado hung in the air, beckoning the tiny woman to him and bringing the gang to their knees in terror.

White petals were cast to the wind at her launch, speeding toward him without relent. Their blades connected, humming and vibrating against each other's bodies. From the hands, through the arms and traveling down deep into the core of their very beings, Qrow and Summer took pause to enjoy the pleasant pulsating. A millisecond, a mere brief moment meant for only them was taken to drink in the joys of the fight. It was a sensation that each reveled in. The more their blades hit and deflected, the more frequent the sparks flew.

Summer's silver blade locked with Qrow's as the two fought for ground. The shoving and grunting didn't last long as Qrow began to push her back easily with a satisfied smirk laid into his lips. Her eyes began to get lost in his illuminated reds as the sharpened metal slid and scratched against one another. Cheeks flushed and heart racing, Summer began to recall this feeling the last time she fought the looming, dark-haired man. An ache tugged at her, deep within her chest.

"Thought you were pissed…" Qrow grunted, swinging his blade into her direct path only to be dodged easily by the long-haired woman, "but, you—you're smiling. Having fun, are we?" The smirk that she had come to know so well over the course of their past month together had turned itself into a grin.

Without even knowing it, her lips had perked into an overjoyed smile; a rarity for her. Her goal was still in mind, but she couldn't deny that this was beyond "fun". No, fun didn't even explain half of how she felt. Happiness? Exhilaration? There didn't seem to be any word that perfectly explained her feelings.

Naginata and Broadsword connected once more, their metal sheering and attending to one another's general purpose in this lifetime. Suddenly, searing hot pain slid itself across covered flesh.

It could have been a mistake or slip up made by either of them, but the fact of the matter was that Qrow and Summer now brandished bloody cuts from each other's weapon.

Her lack of breath caught up to her as she stood opposite to him, panting heavily. The feeling of the fight, the heat of the battle, everything that had been building up for the past month was being released. She was hot, even while in the presence of cool air and a comforting breeze. The sting of Qrow's unintentional cut, a wound that sat just above her elbow, sent a pleasant shiver up her spine. Her eyes laid upon him as she absorbed his expression; a hazy gaze that was half-lidded and wanting.

Summer wanted more. She needed it to go on. The song of the blades, the fragrance of gun powder, the dance of combat, and the unexplainable but ever present and unbearable heat between them. It was all she wanted in that moment. Teasing or not, it was becoming apparent that her fights with Qrow satiated a deep part of her that she couldn't describe.

Legs extended, Qrow raced toward her with his shot gun at the ready. Before he could fire, Summer's counter measure threw the barrels into the air, firing off his shot into the night sky. A devilish grin wore itself upon his face as he began to assault her with a series of kicks and sweeps to her knees. Long legs that they are, it was inevitable that one would catch her.

Body tumbling to the ground, she continued to roll until sure of herself that distance was on her side. Once on her feet, the scraping and ringing of the two weapons continued. Summer, nimble and direct in her offense seemed to match the elegant and wild nature that Qrow held when in battle.

Blades matching each other in a second standstill brought forth delicious sounds that purred from Dunkle. Heart pounding fervently in her chest, rosy-pink lips curled themselves into their own grin. Sharpened metal slides against one another all while Summer attempts to push Qrow back this time. To her chagrin, her assertive force only produced light chuckles from the scarred man before her. Messy, ink-black hair bounced as his laughing grew. The silver eye cocked her head to the side, glaring at him for laughing at her.

Shaking his head, he hummed, "Sorry, Bright Eyes, but this is adorable." Summer pushed even harder, making her red in the face and dizzy. Surprisingly, his body began to slide back ever so slightly, making his laughter boom.

"Very nice. Now, when you can shove me back more than two centimeters, then I'll truly be impressed." He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in response to her continued irritation. "Well, as much as I wish this could continue," Qrow took a pause to lock his eyes with her silver pools, "and truly, I would love for this to never cease." Leaning in close to her, Summer's mind began to lose focus as her heart stirred and eyes pleaded for him, "All things must come to an end, however," With a swift motion, Qrow's leg cut underneath her once more, dropping her backwards only to be caught by him, "and this little spat is no different, Summer."

The sound of her name upon his lips buzzed in her ears and fluttered in her stomach. A heavy fog set itself in her mind as he drew himself down to her, face close enough to feel his hot breath hitting her lips. Tired of the tease, she lifted her chin and made her desired connection, mouths pressed gently and tentatively against one another. His lips were fire to hers, hot and wild, and before she could beg him for more, her body had been spun off in a different direction. She had been tossed far off, away from the group of children.

The gang screamed and covered their heads as Qrow walked toward them. A subtle click and the gears in his weapons spun. The sword released more pressurized air and took shape to form a weapon that she knew existed, but never had seen been used. In his unfortunate hands was a silver and red scythe. The name the children whispered made sense.

' _Reaper…no. Qrow!_ _ **No**_ _!'_ Summer's eyes widened, seeing his figure twist and wind up for the kill. Pulling from her aura, her body swiftly traveled from her current station to that of the children's. Turning her body, crimson eyes that were expecting to see bloodied piles of children, were shocked to see Summer standing before them. Qrow's hand jerked, stopping the scythe just mere inches from Summer.

"Bright Eyes?! What the hell are you—"

Whatever thought he wanted to vocalized was cut short by the sound of a loud, piercing bang.


	33. Nothing

Nothing.

There was nothing. No yelling, no talking, no cries or screams were heard. The fighting had come to an abrupt halt and any passion that seemed to eagerly trail behind. It was a bitter silence; a quiet that loomed in waiting for its following interruption.

Eyes, petrified as to what they might see, open slowly to find the two adults standing before them, motionless. The scent of a newly fired gun permeated the air, the stench faint but unmistakable.

Qrow held his pose firm as a thin line of blood trickled from a grazed cut on his cheek. Lightning crackled and popped twice over the exposed flesh. Lips parted slightly and eyes kept their view locked onto Summer, as if trying to comprehend what just happened.

Her own stance was just as fixed with one outstretched arm that held Rot firm in her grasp. As a small draft snuffed out the billow of smoke that rose from the barrel, a dim click resounded in the air, informing everyone that she was ready to shoot once more.

Waking from his shock, Qrow's crimson eyes dipped to absentmindedly stare at the pistol. When his look returned to the young woman, it was one of irritation, fury, and possibly confusion. Summer's own eyes warned him to back away; to stand down. She wished for nothing more to come of their fighting. It was a joy to fight Qrow, but to go at him with the intent to harm was a different matter.

Such matters apparently didn't apply to him. Enraged and scowling, the black-haired man threw himself toward her, scythe swinging and sweeping as it cut through the empty space of the world. Dodging him still was not an issue, but a newer problem seemed to arise from his rage: Lack of control.

The two tangoed with one another, finding vantage points and trying to spot openings as best they could. The heat Summer had felt was no longer present. It was a fight with thrills and sang the songs she longed to hear, but for the first time in a long while, she found no joy in the battle. As he continued to advance upon her, the maroon-haired woman did all she could to recede from the fight.

' _Give him space. Give him time. He needs to cool down! Keep running!'_ She screamed these orders to herself, trying to ration out her semblance and keep her aura intact should he land a blow.

Just as she was gaining some distance, a hand seized a sizable lock of her hair and stopped her escape. Dropping his grasp, Qrow clutched onto her arm, grip tight and strong. A swing of his arm flung her body back to the children, nearly bowling them over with the SEW.

Summer did her best to regain her bearings, but fell short as shining metal caught the corner of her eye and awoke an inner instinct inside her that all huntsmen and huntresses have. Pistol drawn and extended, Schwarz made contact with the forehead of Qrow Branwen. The scythe that the man brandished had been halted just before slicing her open, similarly to their more intimate fight moments ago.

Angry, burning eyes glowered into her own as another round of pants was drawn from both parties. Both seemed infuriated and confused by one another, and neither was quite sure where the next step was.

"You…have made a **big** mistake, Bright Eyes." His voice was dark and evident of his agitation toward Summer. A smirk and a fed-up attitude replaced his bewilderment as he rose to his feet and put his scythe away.

Snarling, Qrow scoffed down at Summer, "Fine. You want to protect those worms so baldy? Be my **damned** guest!" and left the group to their own company, walking back from whence he came.

Lifting herself up from the ground, the young woman felt her heart tear in two. Qrow, however, had done and said enough to solidify some anger within her. Her choice had been made and nothing he said or did was going to change her mind.

' _Mistake? You're the only one who is making the mistake.'_ She thought to herself, bitterness in the imagined tone of her non-existent voice.

Centering herself, she turned back towards the children with a new note to them. _'See? I am here to help. He won't bother you again, I promise. It's nice to properly meet you all.'_

From the crowd came forth the same golden-haired girl who eyed up Summer once more before extending her hand. "I'm Gella, the leader. Thank you for saving us."

Seeing her tiny palm dwarf in comparison to her own, the silver eye silently chuckled as she shook the child's hand. Breaking their handshake, the rest of the group gathered around Summer Rose, chattering and throwing their questions to her all at once.

Gulping at the commotion that she had apparently made, her hands flew up to ask them to settle down. Taking out her journal, she began scribbling as she heard questions to the extent of 'Why aren't you talking', 'Whats your name', 'How long are you here for', and so on they went.

The better part of the night, she sat up with all of them and just listened to their stories. Their backgrounds were not uncommon in Remnant. Most went without parents and lived either with relatives or on the streets. They spoke of dreaming to be huntsmen, shopkeepers, cooks, and doctors. Jokes were made and tales were told until light began to break.

' _I'll be back later on today, but for now I need to go and get my rest.'_

"Wh-what if the Reaper shows up again?"

' _While I'm gone, go to another hiding spot. While you're with me, he won't touch you.'_

The young gang all exchanged uncertain glances, but nodded all the same.

' _I'll be back.'_ With a wave, she left the children behind in search of her hotel. Trudging back, exhausted and ready for her bed, a horrid thought occurred to her.

' _I don't have my key…I don't—I don't even know what hotel we're staying at!_ _ **It's on his scroll!**_ _'_ She grasped her face, dread sinking into the pit of her stomach as she did her best to scream.

Wearily, she pulled out her scroll and sent Qrow a message.

(Hotel?) Her heart thundered in her chest as she was fully ready to be ignored by him.

' _What nerve I've got, shooting him a few hours ago and now asking him for the hotel name and our room numbers.'_ A soft chime lit up her scroll to reveal his response. Her eyes closed and opened slowly to see his response.

(You've got some nerve, Bright Eyes.)

' _Heh…hehe…that's what I was just thinking.'_ Her head was thrown back, unsure if she should persist. Another chime, another comment from Qrow.

(Siwa Hotel. Room number 13.)

(Room number? As in…one? Are you positive?)

(Don't ask stupid questions.)

Summer nodded to no one but herself. _'Yeah, no…that is about right. Just his luck.'_

During their month-long excursion, similar events would happen when they entered a new town. If there weren't two rooms available, then they quietly shared a bed, all the while trying to ignore the sexual tension. She couldn't speak for Qrow, but taking his past and present behavior into consideration, that was a fair assumption to make for the both of them.

When there were two rooms that they could both have, then either a lock was broken, the food ended up being burnt, or the creepy men in the lobby did their best to approach her without being caught by Qrow. Fortunately for her, though, they were always caught by Qrow. Misfortune wasn't exclusive to just the two of them after all.

Coming up on the hotel, the SEW made her way inside quickly. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that it was a very clean, beautifully decorated hotel. Some might even call it decedent. Upon making it within sight of her room, she noticed another woman knocking at the door. She wore a light blue dress, red lipstick, and her platinum blonde hair was hitting just around her shoulders.

' _Does she have the wrong room? Oh, no. Did he do something to her?'_ She groaned in her mind, eyes getting ready to roll.

The tall, curvy female called out as she knocked at the door, "Come on, Qrow! Let me in. Don't be so mean, baby."

Summer stopped dead in her tracks at the sultry call of his name and her dropping of the 'b' word. Her heart drummed in her rib cage and felt her vision going blurry for a moment or two. Too dizzy to stand on her own, she opted to lean against the wall that would bring her to room 13. She didn't need to hear that. Going through this lifetime, never hearing anyone call him 'baby' would be a blessing for her. Forcing her legs to move, which felt like jello now, proved to be extremely challenging as she threw her legs in the general direction she desired to go in.

The blonde woman's incessant knocks and pleads grated on her, wearing her more down the closer she got. As the noticeably smaller woman reached the door, the woman's gaze dropped down to her level. Her bleached brow raised to the SEW as she tossed a hand to her hip.

"Can I help you?" The tone was that of bewilderment at, from her point of view, Summer's intrusion.

Shaking her head, Summer gently knocked at the door. At the sound of muffled footsteps, the door opened just enough for a column of Qrow to be seen.

He was in a bath towel, with wet hair and slippery skin. Black hair that dipped and dripped was clinging to the front contours of his face only to give a small view of his scars and highlight the crimson eyes he bore. Unable to keep her eyes on him, the warrior dropped her face as it continued to deep in its flush.

"About time you got here!" He snarled, though to who he was addressing she didn't know. She couldn't bear to look.

"Qrow, it took _you_ long enough to get to the door, sweetie." The womans voice, bright and trying its best to sound seductive, responded to him.

' _Oh, great, this is perfect. He ordered a bimbo for the room. I'm going to vom—'_

Interrupting her thoughts was the tug and pull of a strong, wet grip that silently pulled her into the room and shut the door behind her with no question and no comment.

A quiet that was anything _but_ nothing.


	34. The Calm against The Quiet

' _What a lovely tile. Such beautiful design's and an intricate pattern. Yes. Very lovely. So very lovely.'_

Once pulled into their sole room and the door behind them locked, silver eyes could not raise from the carpet beneath her. Even as her partner's hand tightened around her wrist, her eyes remained as they were. She stood in the silence Qrow produced, heart pounding at the mere idea that he was almost completely naked in front of her. The sounds of rustling caught a bit of her attention along with his hand releasing her. Peeking through her strands of hair, she watched him leave her to return to the bathroom with another towel on top of his head drying soaked raven hair.

His body safely hidden behind a cracked door, Summer exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Sitting down upon the bed, her heart began to race as she wondered exactly what they were going to argue about. Disobeying orders and the wants of the men who surrounded her was not exactly new behavior for her. Committing such "treason", as Ironwood fondly called it, usually brought the fruits of a man's true temper and rage forward. Yelling, screaming, face's growing red and sweaty from directing their anger onto her, her body being thrown against a wall or a breakable being thrown at her, all of it being committed in the name of "disobeying" direct orders.

She wasn't a soldier, though. Not under Ironwood and not under Salem was she anyone's lackie. Carrying out missions was one thing, but what if she deemed a mission too horrid? What if it went against what she believed? Is it "disobeying" if she acted so for her own interests and ideals? She wasn't a slave nor was she someone's dog. Her fingers twisted into the sheets beneath her, a scowl turning sour on her face.

' _I will not be used. That is why I am here. If it is a fight he wants, I will give him one! If I hear "You disobeyed my orders", I'm going to knock him straight to the floor! I swear, I-'_

"Summer."

The words slipped off of his tongue in a low, gravely sort of way, almost as if he was treading lightly to pull her out of her head. Instead of doing that, however, she jumped.

Turning her head, Qrow stood before her in nothing but a pair of undershorts. Her eyes widened and face blushed at the sight of him, catching her off guard and tugging at her physical attraction to the man. Her silver eyes did their best to blink away the surprise. Seeing him in this fashion was nothing new. Any time they shared a room, this is how he always looked. Still, she couldn't help but be bothered by his muscular and marred physique.

Squaring her shoulders, she buried the curious thoughts deep into her head as to not distract her any further. The issue was standing right next to her and she needed to prepare for what was to come. Standing up from the mattress, she careened her neck up to meet his eyes, her own beginning to sting and heat up as she challenged him to start an argument. She watched him raise an eyebrow to her and sigh as if he was dealing with a difficult child; though, from his point of view, that very well might be the case.

"You can calm down and put away your glowing eyes. I'm done talking to a brick wall. In whatever way you've decided to waste your time with those little shits, whether that is playing mommy or indulging in them, leave me out of it." His voice was calm and deliberate. No screaming nor fighting, and his temper was even as he spoke.

Summer was taken aback by the way he conducted himself. Grabbing her journal, she scribbled and scratched with vigor as Qrow made his way to the opposite side of the bed. Presenting it to him, her own brow cocked in question, _"That's it? That is all you wanted to say?"_

"Yeah. You were expecting a screaming match?" He chuckled to himself, "Not that you've ever won one of those in your life…"

Summer glared at him, unamused by the jab at her disability. _"Well, to be honest, yes I did expect you to be screaming. I was prepared to argue with you or at least listen to you shouting and throwing things in this room at me."_

Her eyes watched his face turn, initially into one of offense and then melted to a different expression she wasn't accustomed to seeing. Something was happening behind his eyes, within his mind that she couldn't place. It bothered her when he tripped her up like this, when he showed just how complex he really was inside. Just about everyone she has ever met has been easy to read except Qrow. It drove her insane.

He scoffed at the notepad, "Is that what your previous ring leader did? General Ironfuck? Seems like a guy who enjoys throwing tantrums. Or was it blondie?" Before she could do so much as acknowledge his words, Qrow pulled back the sheets and settled into bed, responding, "I'd rather you not lump me in with those two wastes of flesh. I'm not interested in whatever you're doing with that little group of crotchlings and that's the end of it. **You** can be the one to explain to Salem why they're still breathing when we return to her domain. They're your responsibility now." With his last sentence uttered, he pulled the sheets over his shoulder and settled himself down for the night.

The argument she was dreading since leaving those children was over. Not once was his voice raised nor did his hand move to strike her. She stood at the side of the bed, befuddled and a bit confused. Never the less, what was all needed to be said and done had apparently been accomplished in their fight beforehand.

' _Is he really that simple? Just…fight him and you get all of that out of the way? What a peculiar man he is…'_

It took mere minutes for Summer to shower and ready herself for bed. Since beginning their journey, she had picked up only a few new clothes along the way. One of which was a lightweight silk night dress, black in color with a dark wine-colored lace and detail. Moving her figure to the bed, she made herself comfortable and sighed at the plush mattress and soft sheets. If she could hum in appreciation and bliss, then she would. A content smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, her head nuzzling into the pillow.

' _I wonder if I'll ever get used to the feeling of a bed. Though…'_ Summer paused, unable to prevent the thought from running across her mind, _'it's nowhere near as comfortable as Qrow's.'_

Grumbling at what she her thought process just uttered, her eyes closed tightly and the pull of sleep began to take. Tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully to sway the children into a different mindset, solidifying their protection along with their lives. Summer was certainly ready to leave today behind. Getting lost in a crowd and panicking, arguing with Qrow, finding the children, battling with Qrow both seriously and playfully, trying hard to find her hotel, spotting a blonde pest banging at his door—

Summer jumped up, turned to Qrow and stared at him.

' _I completely forgot! That woman! What the hell was she doing here?!'_

Taking a deep breath, she poked his shoulder. He stirred, looking over his shoulder at her with a rather annoyed glare. Summer took to her notebook and scribbled down her question.

" _Hey, what the hell? Why was there a woman banging at our door? Care to explain that?"_

Red eyes squinted to read her writing and upon finishing, he let out a few coughs before turning onto his back. Running his fingers through his messy black hair, his voice whispered, "Oh, yeah…her. This isn't the first time I've been to this city on business. She is a…well, let's just call me a regular of hers."

Her stomach turned. She didn't like where this was going and wished she had just let it go.

"She was a sexy piece to keep me company during the night. Spotted me as I made my way to the hotel and just assumed her ass up to my door. I figured it'd be easier to ignore her, but as you saw, she was very, _very_ persistent." He rolled his eyes on his last words, an irritation seeping into his sentence as he finished his explanation.

Summer's face dropped and a hand moved to her stomach, realizing that she was feeling ill. She began to wonder if she ate something tainted earlier, though the knots that began to form in her lower abdomen felt a little different than food poisoning. Was she possibly bothered by the thought of Qrow having some slut accompany him months ago? Why? She wasn't foreign to the concept and people who chose to sell themselves seemed to only be looking to make ends meet. It was a deplorable, disgusting business…but sometimes extreme measures need to be taken. Ironwood often pleasured himself in women such as them. Taiyang as well. The practice was common place in Remnant and all around her since she was small so why now did it irk her so? Yes, she was enamored by him, but this was before they ever met. It wasn't happening now, obviously. Or that is what she thought, at least. It never occurred to her that Qrow might be spending his free time in the arms of other women on this trip.

Summer thought he could sense the magnetism between the both of them. Even if she had no room to talk, not taking more than a step or two in that direction, they had indeed shared breathtaking kisses. He was more sexual than he was sensual and romantic. He was physical, not emotional. It was fine, but…prostitutes? Women who sold their bodies? That was what he indulged in?

' _I guess I shouldn't be surprised,'_ she thought to herself, _'and even so, it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change anything. But…it bothers me. Why in the hell does it bother me? They're just paid sexual encounters, nothing more. We're all only human. Qrow doesn't seem like the type to be seriously involved with women, so it's only natural._

'…

' _I can say that all I want…and yet I don't feel anywhere near as better as I hoped. Stop! Stop it, Summer. It's a normal, everyday purchase. So what if he might have been with other women? Big deal._

'…

' _It_ _ **is**_ _a big deal. I—'_

Suddenly, she was brought out of her trance by red eyes and black hair being dangerously close to her face. His lips were turned in a lopsided smirk and her heart leapt into her throat. He was far too close for her to keep composure.

"You know, for a woman with plenty of questions, you tend to forget the world around you a lot and get lost in your thoughts. Let me ask you, Bright Eyes, does it bother you? You look terribly upset." His feign of concern hardly masked his playful sarcasm. The electricity between them was palpable, her lips tingling with the sensation of his own being so close. She swallowed, melting as his hot breath hit her. In an instant, he was pressed against her, lips taken by the man who made her question herself and her station constantly. The contact was limited but powerful, her weight pushing back against him just before the kiss was broken. Crimson emitted a low glow in the darkness, raking over her slowly and with purpose.

She looked away quickly, her face feeling hot and mind dizzy. Her defeated pull from him produced a laugh, low and deep within his chest it rumbled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Try not to let the past keep you awake, Bright Eye's."

Summer pouted slightly, her blank face beginning to be challenged to keep straight as Qrow called her out. The swordsman continued to chuckle, turning back onto his side and getting cozy under the covers once more. Her own figure, exhausted with fatigue, followed suit. She gripped the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to forget about Qrow's perverted past relations and keep in mind who shares his bed now, who is at his side, who has worked alongside him for over a month's time.

' _Not that it makes the damnedest bit of difference…'_


End file.
